Harry Potter and the Secret of Lord Seilftrist
by Lord Dreadnault
Summary: COMPLETEHarry's sixth year- Voldemort is seeking the key to an ancient and omnipotent power. Harry inherits his fortune and begans to discover his own powerful talents and skills. Will Voldemort be stopped?
1. Valahost Hall

Harry Potter and the Secret of Lord Seilftrist

by:

Lord Dreadnault

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: The Harry Potter books do not belong to me! I am making no profit from this piece of fan fiction. 

  
  


Author's Note: This piece of fan fiction is in no way connected to any of my other works. It is an entirely different story that is not related to any piece of work that I have written, so far. . . This story also includes SPOILERS from OotP, so if you've read it, or simply don't care feel free to read on. Also, much thanks to my beta reader, LB Domingo who always has good advice. :)

  
  
  
  


Chapter One: Valahost Hall

  
  
  
  


Harry Potter lay on his bed idly reading the Daily Prophet. It had been approximately two weeks since he had come home from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since the fiasco at the Ministry, Voldemort had not committed any crimes as yet. It's only a matter of time, Harry thought to himself sadly.

  
  


Harry sat up and turned the page to the editorial section. The letter from the editor angrily criticized the Ministry of Magic and spoke scathingly of Cornelius Fudge, while it praised Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore for standing up to persecution and slander to bring the wizarding world the truth of Voldemort. Harry laughed softly. The Prophet still did not recognize nor seem to remember that they were the one that doled out all of the defamation against Harry and Dumbledore. 

  
  


Downstairs, Harry's aunt and uncle were having a rather loud conversation with a pair of constables. It seemed that Dudley and his friends had gone a little to far with their 'boisterous' pranks. They had apparently thrown a rock at a local dignitary's car.

  
  


"Dudley wouldn't hurt a thing!" Harry heard his aunt Petunia insist loudly. The constable's reply was too quiet to be heard. Maybe he wouldn't have to spend the summer with Dudley if he got thrown into jail. Or sent to Saint Brutus's School for Incurably Criminal Boys. Or whatever school it was the neighbors thought he went to. 

  
  


Harry stood up, crumpled up the newspaper and threw it in the trash bin. Harry turned around towards the window as two owls flew in simultaneously. One of them was Hedwig, his own owl. The other owl was one he had never seen before. "Finally!" Harry said to himself. 

  
  


He rushed over and took the letter from Hedwig's leg as well as the letter from the other owl's leg. As soon as he had done so, the other owl flew away. Harry opened the one that Hedwig had brought first. It was in both Ron and Hermione's handwriting.

  
  


Dear Harry:

  
  


We're back at the Burrow for now. Dad thinks that we might

be moving to a new headquarters in a couple of weeks.

Or perhaps sooner, he says, that it 'depends.' 

Hermione's parents went to an international dental conference

and she's staying with us. Right now she's driving us all

insane while she waits for her O.W.L. results.

  
  


I am not! I know perfectly well that it's another two weeks

until they arrive. I can't wait though!

  
  


Whatever. I've been asking Mum and Dad if you can come

over. They just keep saying that Dumbledore has something

else in mind for this summer. 

  
  


We can't tell you anything that's happening because this 

owl could be intercepted Harry. I wish we could, don't be 

angry with us Harry.

  
  


Anyway, I hope the Dursleys aren't being to mean.

  
  


Love from,

Hermione

  
  


and Ron

  
  
  
  


Harry smiled and wrote a quick reply that he was fine so far, and that Dudley might be sent away if the constables downstairs had their way. He sent Hedwig on her way and turned his attention to the other letter. Carefully, he opened it and glanced down at the signature. It was from Professor Dumbledore! There was also a heavy golden ring enclosed. Harry took a moment to examine it. The design contained a rearing lion, crossed wands, and a lightning bolt. The ring was also inlaid with blue sapphires to make a border around the crest. He then turned his attention to the letter.

  
  


Harry-

  
  


Pack all of your belongings. I'm afraid that you are in some

danger this summer. Perhaps not from Voldemort directly, 

but all the same, danger. 

  
  


Enclosed you will find a signet ring left to you by your 

grandfather. I advise you to wear it at all times. It has

been passed down through your family through many 

generations. It has many uses that you will someday 

know and understand. 

  
  


Once you have packed, get out your wand, place the ring

on your finger, if you haven't already. Hold, sit on, or touch 

your trunk and tap the ring twice with your wand, the second tap 

no more than five seconds after your first tap. 

  
  


Albus Dumbledore

  
  


Harry quickly put the ring on his finger. As soon as it slid into place he felt the ring warm slightly and a shivery warm feeling passed through him After studying the ring further, and finding nothing, Harry stood up and began to pack. He was going to leave the Dursleys long before he had even hoped. He quickly threw in all of his books, clothes, and school supplies in a haphazard fashion.

  
  


When he finished packing he walked towards the door to go down and tell Uncle Vernon that he was leaving and to expect him back next year. Just then another burst of yelling and sobbing broke out from the living room. Perhaps now was not such a good time, Harry decided.

  
  


Harry opened his trunk, grabbed a piece of parchment, quill and ink, and scribbled a short note which he left on his bed. He put the quill and ink back. He then checked under the bed and behind the bookshelves to make sure that he had not left anything behind. 

  
  


Satisfied, Harry walked over to his trunk and sat down on top of it and placed Hedwig's cage so that it was touching his side. He then pulled out his wand and held up his left hand where he had put the ring and tapped it twice, precisely as Dumbledore had instructed. 

  
  


A hot, yet not uncomfortable, sensation was emitted from the ring and quickly spread through Harry's body. Harry felt a jerking sensation the instant the warm sensation covered his whole body. Harry blinked in surprise and found himself in a large room resembling the Great Hall in Hogwarts. 

  
  


It wasn't Hogwarts though. The decorations, windows, stones, and tables were set up differently. Instinctively, Harry glanced up. He found only a normal ceiling from which hung several enormous chandeliers. His eyes traced the arches down to where they met the pillars on the side of the room. At the point where pillar and arch met, as well as above the gigantic windows a crest was carved into the stone. The same crest that was on the ring Dumbledore had just sent him.

  
  


"I thought you might arrive here rather quickly," came a rather amused and familiar voice from behind Harry.

  
  


Harry stood up and turned around. Standing there was Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Professor," Harry said in surprise, "Is this where you live? Where are we?" 

  
  


Dumbledore chuckled. "No Harry, I do not live here."

  
  


"Where are we then?" Harry inquired as he looked around at the room.

  
  


"This is Valahost Hall, Harry," Dumbledore answered. "It's more of a castle or perhaps fortress, but I believe that the owners wanted to give it a less severe and imposing name. It was from here that England was once ruled Harry. Long before Buckingham Palace or the Tower of London was built Even long before Camelot. Valahost Hall has stood here since long before Hogwarts was built."

  
  


"Is it a school like Hogwarts?" Harry asked, awestruck.

  
  


Dumbledore smiled kindly. "No Harry, it is not a school. It is a private residence."

  
  


"Who owns it?" 

  
  


"You do Harry. It's been owned by your family since it was built those great number of years ago. When your grandparents died it passed on to your parents and then passed on to you." Dumbledore replied in a voice thick with amusement.

  
  


Harry's mouth dropped open. "You're joking!"

  
  


Dumbledore's eye's twinkled merrily. "I am quite glad to say Harry, that I am not joking."

  
  


"Does anyone live here?" Harry asked, still in shock.

  
  


"Several house elves who look after the estate." Dumbledore replied.

  
  


Harry made a mental note not to mention that little fact to Hermione. She would insist that he pay them and give them vacation time. Personally, Harry was more than willing to do that. It was the house elves who would have a problem. Unless of course, they happened to be as crazy as Dobby. "Why didn't you tell me? Why wasn't I raised here? Why are you showing it to me now?" Harry questioned.

  
  


Professor Dumbledore sighed. "I explained to you two weeks ago about how you are safe under your aunt's roof, as long as it is your home. I fear that Voldemort has found a way around the ancient magic I set in place. You can be killed, indirectly by him."

  
  


"So this is my new home is it?" 

  
  


"One of your new homes Harry. You own several. For now though, you will live here. It is the safest of all your homes." Dumbledore told Harry.

  
  


"What else do I own?" Harry asked curiously.

  
  


Dumbledore smiled. "Several castles, a few townhouses in various cities, and of course your manor Harry, which I might add is much bigger than this place of residence. When the time comes you will be able to pick which you want to live in the most. For now you will live here."

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"This is the safest. Valahost Hall is a very magical castle Harry. Perhaps even more magical than Hogwarts itself. " Dumbledore pointed to Harry's ring and continued. "That ring which you have inherited is magically linked to Valahost Hall. It does happen to have other magical connections to some of your other properties. However, the magic is strongest between the ring and this castle. The instant you put that ring on your finger it recognized you as its master. As the ring's master you are the master of this castle. In time you will understand that connection better."

  
  


Harry nodded trying to take it all in. "Can I invite people to stay here?" 

  
  


"Of course you may Harry. I have a request for you before I leave."

  
  


"What's that?" Harry said.

  
  


"The Order is looking for a new and safer headquarters. I wondered whether you would consider allowing us to make that headquarters here. Valahost Hall is a much safer, secret, and secure place than the old Black house."

  
  


A flood of sadness and grief arose as Harry remembered Sirius's death. "Yes, of course. But, how is this safer?"

  
  


Dumbledore once again gestured towards Harry's ring. "None of your enemies will be able to gain entry to this castle, let alone others unless you let them in Harry. There's also the fact that very few remember that this castle exists."

  
  


"Does this mean the Weasleys and Hermione will be coming to stay for the summer?" Harry asked, excited at the prospect.

  
  


Dumbledore smiled knowingly. "Of course Harry. I suggest that you familiarize yourself with the castle before they arrive. You might also want to go out of your way to meet the house-elves. They will be able to help you find anything you need."

  
  


"When will they arrive?"

  
  


"Remus will be coming over here later to help set up headquarters and make sure you're comfortable Harry. He will have more exact details. Goodbye Harry, I'll see you before the term starts. There are still a couple things I will need to talk to you about." With that Dumbledore pulled out his wand and disappeared with a pop.

  
  


Harry turned back towards his trunk excitedly. First he would find a bedroom and then he would explore his new home. This would be the best summer yet! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Tour

Harry Potter and the Secret of Lord Seilftrist

by:

Lord Dreadnault

  
  


Chapter Two: Tour

  
  
  
  


"To your right is the library sir," said Therane the house-elf as he gestured towards a pair of broad doors.

  
  


"My name is Harry, not sir," Harry told Therane for what seemed to be the hundredth time since Therane had volunteered to give Harry a tour of Valahost Hall.

  
  


"As you wish sir," Therane. 

  
  


Harry silently sighed. Therane wasn't being rude. He was just being. . . formal. Harry turned his attention towards the doors and opened the one on the right and stepped in with Therane following him. He quickly scanned the room for anything interesting. The library was just about the same size as the Hogwarts library. The only difference was that all the books looked ten times older than those at Hogwarts. "Lead on please." Harry instructed as they exited the library.

  
  


Therane led Harry another couple of hundred feet down the hallway and stopped at another door. "This is your private study sir."

  
  


Harry opened the door and entered the room. There were a couple of bookshelves filled with various reference and fiction books. In the center of the room sat a desk with a throne-like chair. Around the room were tables with various instruments. Harry recognized several has Dark detectors. He had no idea what the others were. "This looks nice," Harry commented as they left the room and headed on.

  
  


The pair climbed up a staircase and came to the top floor. It was rather bare and looked very unused. "This is the final floor sir. It's used for spare bedrooms when all of the others are filled as well as storage."

  
  


Harry raised his eyebrows. In case they ran out of rooms? There must have been at least thirty guest rooms on the third and fourth floor. "What about the towers?" Harry inquired. There were seven towers. Each of equal height. At least, according to the other elves he had met in the kitchen. One for each corner of the castle.

  
  


"We can go up one of them if you wish sir. The north tower is the closes to our position though." Therane said.

  
  


"The north tower it is then." Harry said agreeably.

  
  


Therane led Harry to a stone spiral staircase from where they climbed to the top. They opened the door and stepped out onto the broad top. Harry promptly walked over to the battlements to get a view of the surrounding countryside. "No wonder this place is so secret," Harry muttered quietly to himself. "There's nothing for miles! It's all forest and sea!"

  
  


He scanned the borders of the castle estate. The castle sat on the edge of a very steep cliff. There was a deep ravine on the other side. Basically the castle sat on a miniature plateau. On the forest side there was a bridge that led to the castle, or at least partway. It seemed that there was a drawbridge for the last hundred or so feet. The drawbridge was currently up. Harry turned back towards the sea. "Do any ships ever come by?" he asked Therane.

  
  


"Not close enough to see the castle sir," Therane replied. "Special magic and charms repel ships unless the master, you, allows them to come. Beneath the cliff is a secret harbor. When darkness once ruled this land the port was used to smuggle supplies and people in and out."

  
  


Harry's attention was drawn away from the sea as a bell sounded from bridge stretching over the ravine. He turned and noted a figure standing on the edge. The person appeared to be signaling Harry. "What do you want!" Harry called.

  
  


"Hello Harry! How about letting me in?" a familiar voice yelled back.

  
  


"Professor Lupin!" Harry yelled excitedly. "I wasn't expecting you so soon!"

  
  


"You've been here all day!" Lupin yelled back.

  
  


Harry looked down at his watch. Lupin was right! It was nearly time for dinner. "How do I let you in?" Harry called. "Can't you just Apparate or use a portkey?"

  
  


"The castle has wards just like Hogwarts Harry! You need to let the drawbridge down." Lupin hollered.

  
  


Harry turned to Therane. "How do I get the drawbridge down?"

  
  


"You could go down to the gatehouse sir, and pull the drawbridge lever. . ."

  
  


Harry turned to rush down the tower, through the castle and to the gatehouse.

  
  


". . . or you could just tell the ring to put it down." Therane replied.

  
  


Harry stopped in mid footstep and gave Therane an annoyed look. Harry lifted up his left hand, looked at his ring and concentrated. Let the bridge down, let the bridge down, Harry thought as he looked at the ring. The ring gave a slight pulse of heat and suddenly the chink-chink of chains could be heard as the castle's drawbridge was let down.

  
  


"Thanks for the tour Therane." Harry said graciously. He then rushed down the tower and towards the front entrance to great Professor Lupin.

* * * * * * *

  
  


Harry and Remus Lupin sat at the center table in the main dining room of Valahost Hall. The house elves had seen fit to prepare a scrumptious supper for the pair. 

  
  


"The Weasleys will come to stay in two days Harry. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley will see to setting up the headquarters." Professor Lupin informed Harry as he passed him the potatoes. 

  
  


Harry nodded. "Will you be staying as well?"

  
  


"I'll try Harry," Lupin replied. "I will be doing a few things for the Order so I won't be able to stick around all that much."

  
  


Harry put down his fork and sighed in disappointment. Every since Sirius's death he had been longing more for the company of his parent's friends. Who knew if they would be the next one to be killed? 

  
  


"Don't get too sad Harry," Lupin replied in a cheerful voice as he picked up a goblet and took a sip of pumpkin juice. "You'll be seeing me for the rest of the year. Dumbledore has asked me to step in as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again."

  
  


Harry brightened up considerably. "Really? That will be great. That Umbridge lady was horrible! She didn't teach us a single thing worth remembering!"

  
  


Lupin gave Harry a knowing smile. "That doesn't mean that you and your friends stopped learning plenty of defense, did it?"

  
  


"You know, don't you?" Harry said grinning. "I'll miss those lessons though. They were great. I looked forward to them all week. Til that dumb sneak betrayed us."

  
  


"Maybe you won't miss them as much as you think. . ." said Lupin, giving Harry a wink.

  
  


"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry demanded.

  
  


Lupin only smiled. "You'll see Harry, you'll see."

  
  


"So did you know that I owned this castle?" Harry asked Lupin.

  
  


Lupin nodded. "Yes, I knew. Not many know though. The Potter family has owned this castle for generations. It hasn't been the official residence for quite a while however. You family mainly used this for private retreats away from everyone. Or a place of shelter in time of danger. James, Sirius and I used to spend much of our summers in this place. Even Lily came one summer."

  
  


"What did guys do here during the summer?" Harry asked, digging for more information about his father.

  
  


Lupin grinned. "Oh, you know. Marauder stuff and all that. This whole castle is filled secret passageways, secret rooms. Even a secret treasure vault. We used to spend a lot of time hunting for the vault. It was nearly impossible to find. When we did find it, we couldn't get in it! That was certainly a waste of time. It took us two whole summers."

  
  


"What's in the vault?" Harry asked in a fascinated voice.

  
  


"I don't know," Lupin shrugged. "Probably more galleons than you could ever spend in a lifetime for one. Probably other things as well, maybe just as valuable as money, maybe even priceless."

  
  


"Do you remember where the vault is?"

  
  


Lupin shook his head. "I'm afraid not Harry. I'll tell you one thing though. It's supposedly a lot easier to find if you need to find it. Not just want, need. Don't waste your time looking for it though. You won't find it."

  
  


Secrets, secrets, and more secrets, though Harry to himself in an irritated manner. I bet Dumbledore knows the precise location of it. "I'll have other things to do I suspect." Harry said offhandedly.

  
  


Lupin smiled. "Have it your way Harry. As for me, it's getting late and I shall go to bed." Harry nodded and sat in the dining room thinking about Sirius and his family long before heading to his own room the elves had shown him.

  
  


He climbed into his broad four poster bed and fell fast asleep, only to have more disturbing dreams about Lord Voldemort.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Reunion

A/N: Thank you for all of your kind reviews, especially those who read the story at ff.net. I would like to especially thank L.B. Domingo for beta reading the chapter and preventing me from looking like a fool ;) 

  
  


Harry Potter and the Secret of Lord Seilftrist

by:

Lord Dreadnault

  
  


Chapter Three: Reunion

  
  
  
  


The next two days passed quickly for Harry as he explored Valahost Hall and arranged rooms, contents, and other possessions to his liking. Meanwhile, Lupin labored to set up the Order's headquarters as well as worked to ensure that the wards and spells that protected the castle were in excellent working order. 

  
  


Two hours before the arrival of the Weasleys and Hermione, Harry was paid a surprise visit from Professor Dumbledore. Harry was sitting in his study examining one of the many Anti-Dark Art books that could be found in the library when there was a knock at the door.

  
  


"Come in," Harry called setting down the book on the desktop. 

  
  


The door opened to admit Dumbledore. "Hello Harry," he said in greeting.

  
  


"Professor Dumbledore," Harry said as he rose to shake Dumbledore's hand, "how did you get into the castle? I had the impression that the security was rather. . . stubborn about letting things in once I placed the ring on my finger."

  
  


Dumbledore smiled as they both sat down, "Ah yes, well Harry, the ring can be trained to always let certain people into the castle unless otherwise instructed by a new or the same owner."

  
  


"I see," Harry replied. "Is there anyone else that the ring will recognize?"

  
  


Dumbledore shook his head. "No Harry, just me. It is always wise to have one that the castle will always recognize in case of an emergency."

  
  


"What brings you here?" Harry inquired. "Are you going to tell me some more secrets? Perhaps induct me into the Order?"

  
  


"Neither Harry. I've told you all that you need to know for the moment and you'll have to wait until you are older before you may become a member of the Order. It's the safest way." Dumbledore explained.

  
  


Harry leaned back into his chair and suppressed a small surge of anger. The prophecy had stated that Harry was the only one who could kill Voldemort. Why shouldn't he be in on the fight against him? He had fought Voldemort directly more times than almost all the people in the Order, combined. "I see," Harry replied stiffly.

  
  


"I understand your irritation Harry," Dumbledore said in a comforting voice. "Joining the Order would not be the best thing for you to do right now. I must admit though, you did find a way to contribute to the fight last year."

  
  


Harry scowled softly. "The Ministry? A big blunder. All I did was cause injury to my fellow students and death to Sirius."

  
  


Dumbledore sighed. "We've already discussed that Harry. It is not your fault. I was referring to your private Defense class that you called Dumbledore's Army."

  
  


"That?" Harry said. "Yes, I did train students. However, in the end all that it accomplished was to drive you away from Hogwarts so I would not get in trouble for it."

  
  


"Things turned out didn't they Harry? The end result was about two dozen students who were extremely capable when it came to Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore pointed out. "In fact," he further ventured, "I wouldn't be surprised if those same students were able to pass their N.E.W.T.'s without further training."

  
  


Harry was about to point out that it hadn't turned out well. . . that Sirius had died. However, he decided that now wasn't the time to bring up painful memories. Sirius's death was too painful and recent to come to terms with. Besides, there was no point in arguing. What was done was done and what would come would come. "What's your point?" Harry replied tiredly.

  
  


"As you probably already know, Harry," Dumbledore continued, "Remus has agreed to take the job of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

  
  


Harry nodded impatiently and sat up from his laid back position in the chair behind the desk.

  
  


"There are some students at Hogwarts who are capable of going much farther past what Professor Lupin will teach them. Unfortunately what with his recurring illness he barely has enough time to teach normal classes. I was hoping Harry, that you would be willing to become a part-time Hogwarts professor and teach Highly Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, as well as step in for Professor Lupin when the moon is full." Dumbledore said.

  
  


Harry gaped at Professor Dumbledore. "You're nuts." he said in a shocked voice.

  
  


"I am quite mentally balanced Harry," Dumbledore replied in an amused voice. 

  
  


"What does 'part-time professor' mean?" Harry asked.

  
  


"Basically you are a full professor except for the fact that you attend classes and only teach two or three classes yourself." Dumbledore explained.

  
  


"Does that mean I'm basically a prefect?"

  
  


"You're much more than that Harry. You will be a professor, not just a prefect. No curfew, no set dates for Hogsmeade visits, authority to give students permission to be out of bed or go to Hogsmeade, access to the Restricted Section in the library, give or take points, and of course, give out detentions. I think your father and his friends would have loved that kind of authority." Dumbledore answered with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

  
  


"Oh," Harry replied, still a bit shocked. "How many students and how many classes? What about a classroom?"

  
  


"We're not sure about how many students and classes yet Harry. When we send out our Hogwarts letter for this year we'll offer everyone the choice to join the HADADA class. We won't mention who's teaching it of course, just to keep it a surprise and all of that. We'll send you the applications and allow you to choose how many classes and who is in them. Then you'll issue a 'pending' list so that you may give them a pre-test before you make it final. As for your classroom, I think something can be arranged, as well as an office too."

  
  


Harry nodded decisively, "I'll do it, so long as I don't have to have Malfoy or his friends in my class!"

  
  


"That won't be a problem," Dumbledore chuckled. "All you have to do is declare him unsuitable, if he applies of course."

  
  


Harry grinned broadly. "That sounds great Professor. There's only one thing, I don't know if I have the necessary knowledge to teach a whole class! Let alone two or three."

  
  


"I'm sure you can learn new ones rather quickly Harry. Just a quick note before I leave. This castle has very thick magical wards. I doubt that the Ministry could ever detect any magic done here, under-age or otherwise. . ." Dumbledore said. "Also, please don't mention to anyone that I've taken you on the staff until I announce it on September first. That includes Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger."

  
  


Harry smiled, he was excited at the prospect of doing magic outside of school. "I won't mention it to anyone Professor."

  
  


Dumbledore waved and left, closing the door behind him. Harry, who was very excited at the prospect of teaching pulled out a couple of sheets of parchment, a quill, and some ink from one of the desk drawers and began to write out lesson plans. 

  
  


* * * * * * *

  
  


After what seemed like a short time to Harry, one of the house elves appeared in front of his desk. "There are people at the gates sir, your expected guests I believe." Twinkle the house elf informed Harry. Twinkle was the first among the elves at Valahost Hall and the most friendly and caring of them. She had been able to assist Harry more than once.

  
  


Harry looked up from his plans startled. "Already?" he glanced at his watch. "Thank you Twinkle, I'll let them in. Would you please go down and greet them for me? Tell them that I'll be down shortly to show them to their rooms."

  
  


Twinkle nodded. "As you wish sir." She then vanished with a pop.

  
  


Harry absently turned his attention to the ring and used it to visualize those at the gate to confirm that it was the Weasleys and Hermione. He was surprised to see that Percy was with them as well as Fred and George. Finding that his assumption was correct he had the drawbridge lowered to allow them to come in.

  
  


He then added the final touches to one of the plans and put everything away. Harry then exited the room and nearly ran all the way to the front hall just in time to hear Twinkle usher the Weasleys and Hermione in. "Be welcome to Valahost Hall," came Twinkle's merry voice. "Master will be down shortly to show you to your rooms."

  
  


Harry quietly came down the staircase out of the view of his guests as one of the Weasley twins replied to Twinkle. "Whoever he is he'd better hurry. Time is money you know. We have an important meeting with the Hogsmeade Village Council."

  
  


Harry arrived behind the group. "Your time isn't worth a forged knut!" he called out.

  
  


They all spun around. Harry noted that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's mouths all fell open. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't seem surprised at all. The twins rushed over to Harry. "Harry old man! How corking to see you!" They slapped him on the back and shook his hand.

  
  


"You too." Harry replied with grin.

  
  


Ron, Hermione and Ginny stepped forward. "Hey mate," Ron said shaking Harry's hand also. "They didn't tell me you owned this!"

  
  


Harry shrugged. "I only just barely found out. Welcome to my home."

  
  


Hermione hugged Harry. "We're glad that we can be together this summer." 

  
  


Ginny smiled, "I'm glad too."

  
  


Something about Ginny's smile gave Harry a funny feeling in his stomach. He was prevented from thinking about it further when Mrs. Weasley stepped up and gave Harry a bone-crushing hug. "You're looking much better since we last saw you Harry. Those house elves must be taking proper care of you." She didn't mention what she thought of the Dursleys, but Harry could tell that she was thinking about it.

  
  


"Thank you," Harry got out. He decided not to mention that it had only been slightly over two weeks.

  
  


Percy then stepped up and stiffly shook Harry's hand. "I'm sorry about what I've been saying and supporting Harry. I was wrong and too proud to see it." Percy said to Harry in a stiff sort of embarrassed voice.

  
  


"Everyone makes mistakes Percy," Harry replied neutrally. He didn't know Ron's feelings about the matter yet and didn't want to make him mad. Mr. Weasley also shook Harry's hand not making as much fuss as Mrs. Weasley. There was an awkward moment of silence until Harry broke it. "I suppose I'll show you all to your rooms. Follow me please."

  
  


Harry led the Weasleys and Hermione up the staircase to the third floor. He motioned to several rooms. "Those are yours', Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, that's Percy's, and those two are the twin's rooms."

  
  


The named guests entered their respective rooms. Harry could hear muffled exclamations of surprise. He had assigned them some of the biggest rooms in the castle. "Dinner is at six!" Harry called. "Or whenever the elves decide to serve it."

  
  


Harry proceeded to lead Ron, Hermione and Ginny up to the fourth floor. "Wow Harry, this is some castle." Ron commented as he looked around.

  
  


"I suppose it is," Harry said uncomfortably. He had always been embarrassed when anyone saw his wealth or knew about it. He changed the subject. "So how are things with Percy?" 

  
  


"I still don't like him!" Ron replied.

  
  


Ginny explained a little further for Harry. "He's admitted that he was wrong about. . . Vol. . . You-Know-Who, but he still acts like he was right and Mum and Dad were wrong. He will get over it. He's a bit sore because after Fudge didn't need to spy on Dad anymore, Fudge kind of demoted him."

  
  


"Guess he won't make Minister of Magic after all eh?" Ron said grumpily.

  
  


"You never know Ron," Hermione said.

  
  


They arrived at the hall in which the bedrooms were located on the fourth floor. Harry pointed towards the room near the corner, "That room is mine, feel free to choose any other room on the floor to stay in."

  
  


Ron and Hermione chose rooms that were opposite each other and near to Harry's room. Ginny chose a smaller, but more elegant room that overlooked one of the gardens which happened to be across the hall from Harry's. Harry waited for them to place their trunks and belongings in the rooms. After about ten minutes they were all back out in the hall with Harry. 

  
  


"What should we do until dinner?" Ron asked.

  
  


"I suppose I could give you all the grand tour," Harry said.

  
  


"That sounds great!" Hermione said. "I bet this castle has loads of old magic stuff lying around."

  
  


Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. That's what you look for when visiting a friend's house. Artifacts!"

  
  


Ginny only smiled and Harry led the way.

* * * * * * * 

  
  


Two weeks following his guests' arrival, Harry sat at the desk in his study. It was early in the morning, long before anyone else got up. Of late he had taken to getting up early so he could work on his lesson plans and studies in private. He rather regretted hiding the fact that he had been made a professor from Ron and Hermione. As well as Ginny, come to think of it. He had promised Dumbledore and he would keep his word.

  
  


There had been one close call. During the tour two weeks previously, Hermione had almost opened the drawer with all his lesson plans in search for some interesting antiques. She had tried, but the drawer had not budged. Somehow the ring must have sensed that Harry didn't want the drawer opened. When he had come back later the drawer opened without any problem.

  
  


During the days, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had explored the castle and played games. Over the summer the twins had joined the Order. Their membership had become official the day after they had arrived. Professor Lupin, the twins, and the their parents were often away on business for the Order. Harry still wondered how they got in and out without him have to let them out or in. He reckoned that the ring could sense his basic attitude of trust and confidence towards them and therefore let them in and out at their will. 

  
  


Percy spent most of his time in the library or reading the Daily Prophet. It seemed that he had not been invited to join the Order yet. Harry could hardly blame Dumbledore and everyone else for not trusting Percy, he had after all basically betrayed the family. That and the fact that he was power hungry.

  
  


Harry made a few finishing touches to one of his lesson plans and leaned back in his chair. He had already prepared lessons all the way through March. Not only that, lessons on three different levels as well that went through March. 

  
  


Just then an owl came swooping through the open window to the right of Harry desk. The owl laid a rather thick letter from Hogwarts on the desk and flew away. Harry eagerly grabbed the letter and ripped it open-

  
  


The first letter was the usual letter from Professor McGonagall notifying him when the term started and such. The next letter was also from her. Harry quickly scanned it and restrained himself from leaping for joy. His lifetime ban from Quidditch had been lifted and he had been named the captain of the Gryffindor House team. She also went on to explain that he would need to replace several team mates and her best wishes that he would be able to get them in shape so that they would win the Quidditch Final. 

  
  


The next letter was Harry's results from the O.W.L. exams. Not bad, he mused. He had even gotten O's in potions. He wondered what Snape would think. Probably won't be very happy, Harry guessed. Harry reckoned that those results set him well on his way towards becoming an auror. 

  
  


Hermione had probably gotten a lot better though. Harry was happy for her. He then turned his attention to the last piece of paper. It seemed to be an official application, the only thing that disputed the observation was that it had Dumbledore's handwriting on the bottom-

  
  


Harry- This is just an example of what you can expect to be receiving as soon as students start returning these. The applications are all due by the week before term begins so that you may sort everything out and have a pending list to post by September first. Good luck! Prof Dumbledore.

  
  


Harry scanned the form quickly. It was standard stuff, name, birth date, house, grades, why you want to join HADADA, etc. Just then the ring gave a slight pulse to warn him that someone was approaching. He quickly took the form and his lesson plans and shoved them into the usual drawer just as Hermione burst in.

  
  


"Harry! Look, I got O.W.L.'s in all of my classes!" 

  
  


"Was there ever any doubt?" came Ron's tired voice from behind her as he entered Harry's study. 

  
  


Harry grinned. "Yeah Hermione, was there every any doubt?"

  
  


"Oh be quiet you two," Ginny yawned as she followed them into the study. She noted that Harry had also received his letter. "Let me guess Harry, they made you Quidditch captain."

  
  


"How did you know?" Harry replied.

  
  


Ginny smiled proudly. "Who else would they make captain?"

  
  


Harry shrugged. "I don't know. . . me I guess."

  
  


"Did you get the application for HADADA?" Hermione inquired.

  
  


Harry nodded. "Yes I did, I'm already signed up for the class."

  
  


"Wow," Hermione said, "that was fast."

  
  


"Let's get some breakfast. I'm starving!" Ron cut in.

  
  


Harry smiled gratefully. Hermione had not caught his quick evasion. They all left to go and eat breakfast. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Harry's Birthday and the Order's Concern...

  


Harry Potter and the Secret of Lord Seilftrist

by:

Lord Dreadnault

  
  


Chapter Four: Harry's Birthday and the Order's Concerns

  
  
  
  


Harry strolled down a corridor leading to the castle's Great Hall. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had decided to do homework for the afternoon which left Harry to work on his lesson plans and prepare teaching methods and examples for the students. Dumbledore had not sent any applications for HADADA to him yet. Harry hoped that Dumbledore was only waiting until he had them all. He knew that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had sent theirs in almost immediately.

  
  


Fortunately they still did not suspect that he was going to be the teacher of that class. They had not had any time to dwell on the subject because that night they had celebrated Ginny's promotion to prefect.

  
  


Harry wondered why Ginny had not mentioned it the morning their Hogwarts letters had arrived. So he had asked Hermione in private. She replied that it was most likely because Ginny didn't want Harry to feel uncomfortable or left out. It was then that Harry had been tempted to tell Hermione his secret. Fortunately he had overcome the temptation.

  
  


Wonder where everyone is, Harry mused as he approached the great double doors that for some reason were closed. He pulled one open and walked in. He was greeted by a tumultuous "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

  
  


Harry stared at everyone in shock. He had forgotten that it was his own birthday. Harry quickly took in the surroundings. It seemed that maybe Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had not been doing homework after all. . . "T-thanks!" Harry stuttered, still overwhelmed with surprise.

  
  


"It was the least we could do!" Mrs. Weasley answered rushing forward and giving Harry a bear hug. 

  
  


"Thank you very much." Harry wheezed as all the air was squished out of him.

  
  


"Let's eat!" Ron suggested brightly as Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry.

  
  


Hermione shot Ron a is-that-all-you-can-think-about look and then turned to Harry. "The house elves made a special dinner for you Harry. I can tell that they like you very much."

  
  


"I try to be nice to them," Harry replied, surprised that Hermione wasn't going on about S.P.E.W. 

  
  


The Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, and Professor Lupin sat down at the table and ate the scrumptious meal that the elves had prepared. Harry vaguely wondered how they had known what his favorite foods were. He had never requested anything specific for meals from the kitchen.

  
  


After the meal a gigantic cake was rolled out as well as a table with all of Harry's presents. Harry gaped at it. How would anyone, let alone a big family be able to eat all of that? Soon the cake was served and it was time for presents. 

  
  


The twins gingerly set down a large, wrapped box in front of Harry. "We made a special package for you Harry." George announced.

  
  


Fred snickered. "I think you'll find it very entertaining."

  
  


Harry cringed and carefully unwrapped the package. In it he found an assortment of products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It didn't seem like the package was booby trapped after all. "Thank you," Harry said smiling broadly. 

  
  


Everyone followed the twins example and proceeded to lay their presents before Harry. Hermione presented him with a special notebook that could hold all of his notes from classes, Ron of course gave him a Quidditch book, Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley presented him a box of sweets, Ginny gave Harry a wand cleaning kit, and Professor Lupin gave him a special Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

  
  


After that Mrs. Weasley got up and announced that it was bed-time amid many protests. 

  
  


"Can't we stay up a while longer?" Ginny pleaded.

  
  


"I'm afraid not Ginny," Mr. Weasley responded. "We have a rather important Order meeting tonight and it's late anyway."

  
  


Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron headed for their rooms on the fourth floor. "Maybe we could try some Extendable Ears!" Ron suggested.

  
  


Harry shook his head. "I think not Ron. Professor Lupin put several wards against that type of stuff on the room they meet in. But. . . wait, he can't stop the castle from hearing though. . ."

  
  


Ginny, Hermione, and Ron gave Harry a some strange looks. "The castle?"

  
  


"Never mind," Harry replied. "If it works I'll be able to tell you all in the morning."

  
  


They all wished each other a good night and then went to bed in their separate rooms. Instead of going to bed, Harry sat up in one of the cushy armchairs next to the fireplace in his room. Yes, no matter how much they warded against eavesdroppers they couldn't stop the castle itself from hearing, Harry contemplated. He lifted up his left hand and slowly concentrated his eyes on the crest and sapphires that surrounded it. Suddenly it seemed he was a part of the castle. He turned his attention to the Order's special room. It was as if he was in the room himself. 

  
  


"You say that he is searching, but for what?" came Dumbledore's calm, unmistakable voice.

  
  


Snape's voice came next, "I am not sure. The Dark Lord is trying to find the power of an ancient ruling lord."

  
  


"An ancient Dark Lord?" Mr. Weasley asked.

  
  


"I am not sure," Snape answered. 

  
  


"Not sure about what?" Lupin asked calmly.

  
  


Snape answered, "I don't know if the ancient lord was Dark or not."

  
  


"Is there a name associated with this lord?" Dumbledore inquired.

  
  


"Seilftrist," Snape replied. "Lord Seilftrist."

  
  


"Do you know who he's talking about Albus?" came Moody's voice.

  
  


Harry could hear Dumbledore repeating the name under his breath. "I am not sure Alastor," Dumbledore replied. "I know that Seilftrist once ruled all of England absolutely, long before the time of Merlin, or King Arthur. I also know that his power was unchallenged until his death. After that, England was chaos until Arthur drew Excalibur. As to whether or not he was a Dark lord or not, I do not know either."

  
  


"The times before Arthur were Dark though, weren't they?" came one of the twins' voices.

  
  


"Perhaps," Dumbledore agreed, "perhaps. I don't know if they were Dark before, after, or during Seilftrist's reign though."

  
  


"If You-Know-Who is after Seilftrist's power then he must have been Dark," suggested the other twin.

  
  


"I believe that if he was a Dark lord then history would not have forgotten him so easily," Mrs. Weasley put in.

  
  


"An interesting theory to think about," Dumbledore said. "I'm afraid there's nothing much we can do on this topic for now. We must wait for Snape to get us more information."

  
  


The conversation then turned to other things that quickly lost Harry's interest. He drew his concentration away from the ring and put his hand down. So, Voldemort was searching for the secret to Lord Seilftrist's power, Harry thought. Perhaps Hermione would be able to find more about Seilftrist in the library. Or maybe she already knew. Harry slowly pondered the topic until he had fallen asleep in his bed.

  
  


* * * * * * * 

  
  


A few weeks later Harry sat at the desk in his study surveying his stack of written out lesson plans. He had completed them and was ready to teach. Now all he needed was a few students to teach. Just as that thought passed through his mind an owl carrying a very large parcel flew in through the window, dropped it on Harry's desk, and flew away.

  
  


Harry quickly put his lesson plans away and then opened the parcel. It contained a very large stack of HADADA applications. It seemed that a few people were interested in his class. The majority of the student body to be exact. There was a note on top from Dumbledore.

  
  


Harry-

It seems that there's been a lot of interest in the class. Would you consider holding four classes? I promise that it won't interfere with your schedule any. Since Lupin will be only teaching stuff you've already done you can hold one class during your DADA hour, one during you HADADA hour, one in place of your favorite class, Divination, and one in the evening. 

  
  


Professor Dumbledore

  
  


Might as well, Harry decided. He began to sort through the forms idly looking at name and houses to see who was interested. One in particular caught his eye. A Slytherin, in fact, the only Slytherin who had signed up. Zabini, Blaise, Harry noted. He continued to sort through. Harry found Hermione, Ron, and Ginny among all the letters. 

  
  


Harry pulled out a sheet of parchment and began to make a list of those that seemed the most qualified. Fortunately, he would be able to test them later. I can't wait until the year starts, Harry thought, this will be the greatest yet.

A/N: If any of you want to see my responses to your kind reviews feel free to visit the web site listed on my profile, I would write it here but ff.net is being stupid about putting web addresses in the document and it fouls up chapter. :)  



	5. Hogwarts

A/N: Just a quick note- my responses to all of your generous reviews may be viewed at the web site named in my profile. As always, a great amount of thanks goes to LB Domingo for beta reading my chapters- also, one of you asked me a question about Harry's castle in a review, did you get my e-mail??? If not drop me a e-mail at darth_dragon @ wotmania.com (no space between user name and the @) 

  
  


Harry Potter and the Secret of Lord Seilftrist

by:

Lord Dreadnault

  
  


Chapter Five: Hogwarts

  
  


Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were escorted to platform nine and three quarters by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They had left Valahost Hall via the drawbridge and had portkeyed from the forest. It had taken Harry much longer to pack this year. As normal, Mrs. Weasley had picked up all his supplies in Diagon Alley for him. Then there had been so many things that he wanted to bring from the castle that it all wouldn't fit in his trunk. Dark detectors, numerous reference books, and some rather curious magical artifacts. 

  
  


Twinkle, the house elf, had solved the problem for him. She had shown Harry a storage room deep within the castle's dungeons that had all sorts of odds and ends. There had been several trunks among all the junk. Harry had picked on that was slightly bigger and more elegant than his old trunk. It appeared to be normal yet for some reason it could fit everything with room to spare. If Harry had found enough time he would have tested to see if he could fit a lamp or another trunk inside of it.

  
  


"This way!" Mrs. Weasley called. "Two at a time now, Ron, Hermione, you go first, Ginny, Harry you go second and we'll follow."

  
  


Harry nodded and as soon as Ron and Hermione went through he and Ginny followed. They charged through the divider and arrived on the platform next to the train. Harry noted that there was an unusual amount of Ministry officials around, most likely due to Voldemort.

  
  


"We have to meet in the prefect's compartment quickly for instructions Harry," Hermione told him. "As soon as they're finished we'll come and sit with you."

  
  


"Right," Harry replied, "I'll go and get us a compartment." Hermione, Ron, and Ginny walked off towards the front of the train while Harry boarded and found an empty compartment. Hermione feels sorry for me, Harry noted as the train pulled from the station. Well, wait until Dumbledore announces that I'm a member of the Hogwarts staff.

  
  


Several of the students that had been in D.A. last year stopped by and asked Harry what he knew about the new HADADA class and whether or not he would be continuing D.A.. Harry managed to dodge their questions truthfully, and advised them that they should just stick with HADADA. 

  
  


Neville Longbottom had other reasons for stopping by Harry's compartment. "What can I do for you Neville?" Harry asked cheerfully as Neville sat down.

  
  


"Hi Harry! Well, you know that since, You-Know-Who has come back to power I've been working very hard on my Defense Against the Dark Arts skills and all that." Neville began.

  
  


Harry nodded, "You're doing great Neville."

  
  


"Only because you helped me the whole year last year. You're a very good teacher Harry. Anyway I wondered if you'd be willing to sort of help me again this year even though we might not have D.A.." Neville continued.

  
  


"Did you apply for HADADA class?" Harry asked, already knowing full well the answer.

  
  


"Yes," Neville replied, "that's why I'm asking you to help me because I don't know if I'll be able to keep up with the class."

  
  


Harry smiled, "Don't worry Neville, I'll help you and you won't fall behind in the class at all."

  
  


Neville thanked Harry profusely and left. He was soon followed by the lady with the food trolley. Harry bought enough sweets for Ron, Hermione, and Ginny who arrived at the compartment a few moments later.

  
  


Ron grabbed a chocolate frog and sat down. "Well mate, lots of instructions this year."

  
  


Hermione nodded. "They're increasing the security at Hogwarts. They want at least two prefects patrolling the halls during the night."

  
  


"That shouldn't be any problem for you three, what with the Marauders Map and all." Harry said. "What's the penalty for being caught out of bed?" 

  
  


"Detention," Ginny answered, "and a heavy loss of house points."

  
  


"I didn't know prefects could give out detentions," Harry noted absently as he tried to pick a Bertie Bott bean that he was at least familiar with.

  
  


"They don't," Hermione informed Harry. "That's why they've decided to have the youngest Hogwarts professor supervise the prefects, assist them, and issue the detentions."

  
  


Harry choked on his jelly bean and began to cough rather violently. Just what he needed, more responsibility. "Did they tell you which professor it was?"

  
  


Ginny shook her head. "No, they didn't say. I reckon that it's either the new DADA teacher, some other new teacher, or. . . Snape."

  
  


"Snape?" Ron groaned. "He would issue us a detention if we caught one of his precious Slytherins out of bed instead of the Slytherin."

  
  


"I don't think you'll have to worry about Snape," Harry said, trying to comfort Ron.

  
  


"What makes you think it isn't Snape?" Hermione asked.

  
  


Harry shrugged, "I don't know, intuition I suppose." He mentally snickered.

  
  


The train ride continued without further event and the Hogwarts Express arrived safely. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione grabbed a Thestral pulled carriage and rode to the castle. When they arrived just outside the Great Hall they found Professor McGonagall waiting for them.

  
  


"Come with me Potter, I need to advise you of a few things," McGonagall instructed.

  
  


"Save a seat for me would you?" Harry asked before turning and following McGonagall towards a deserted part of the hall near the staircase.

  
  


"I would like to personally welcome you, Mr Potter, as a new staff member." McGonagall began. "I'll need to go over a few things with you before you start. Your classroom is the same room you used last year for your D.A. club. Your office is just a little down the hall from your classroom. You'll find that the office is fully furnished with most, if not all of the equipment you may be needing for your course. You will also find a staff handbook, a reference of spells and counter-spells, curses and counter-curses, hexes and other magical information and a guidebook of Hogwarts itself. You also probably know by now that the youngest staff member needs to supervise the prefects in their nightly patrols and that will be your responsibility. I'll get you your teaching schedule tomorrow. Professor Dumbledore will want to see your list of pending students tonight so that schedule changes can be made as quickly as possible. Dumbledore will also explain other things necessary for you to know in order to assist you further. Of course, the success or failure of your class will largely depend on you. I wish you well on your new appointment."

  
  


"Thank you professor," Harry said as she let him go and join the feast.

  
  


Harry arrived just as Professor Flitwick was removing the Sorting Hat and the stool which it sat on. He took the seat his friends had saved for him. "What did I miss?"

  
  


"Just the song," Ron replied as Dumbledore stood up. "It was basically the same as last year's, just a little more urgent, giving more warning. Nothing much."

  
  


Harry looked up at the staff table just as Dumbledore began his speech. He noted that Professor Lupin was sitting up next to Dumbledore. "Welcome to another year. As usual, the Forbidden Forest, as the name implies, is forbidden. After last year's events, the Ministry of Magic has finally accepted the fact that Voldemort has indeed returned. As a consequence, everyone must be vigilant, albeit, Hogwarts is the safest place to be. Hogsmeade visits will be carefully planned so that you will be accompanied by members of staff. You will have noticed Aurors on the train and outside Hogwarts grounds. They are provided by the Ministry and are trained wizards and witches. They are there for your protection. But, your greatest protection of all is your love, care, loyalty, and friendship toward each other. You all need to look out for each other and know where your friends are at all times. Report anybody you feel you have not seen for a reasonable period of time. I urge you to call Voldemort by name. He feeds on your fear and fear will be your greatest enemy in these dark times. Finally, this year I will break tradition and make announcements before the feast."

  
  


Harry felt a nervous sensation spread throughout him. They were all about to find out.

  
  


"We have two new staff members this year," Dumbledore announced.

  
  


"Funny," Hermione whispered, "I only see one new one."

  
  


"Professor Lupin is rejoining us as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore announced. This announcement was followed by everyone clapping very loudly. "The next new staff member will be acting as a part-time professor. He will teach the Highly Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts class for which many of you have applied. We welcome Harry Potter to the Hogwarts staff."

  
  


This announcement was followed with stunned silence as everyone turned to looked at Harry. Harry turned and looked at Ron who's mouth had dropped open in shock, Hermione's was mouthing wordlessly, and Ginny's eyes were bulging in surprise. Harry looked across the hall at Malfoy who seemed to be extremely shocked. After the shock wore off everyone began to clap, (except of course the Slytherins) Gryffindors clapped the loudest of all.

  
  


Dumbledore finished the announcements. "Professor Potter will still be a student at Hogwarts yet I warn you to treat him as a full professor since he does have the authority to give out detention, take points, and give them out."

  
  


The food appeared on the table and Ron turned to Harry. "Why didn't you tell us mate?"

  
  


"I would have," Harry explained, "but Dumbledore made me swear to keep it secret from everybody."

  
  


"Harry," Hermione said as she spooned some gravy on her potatoes, "you're the youngest professor! That means you're in charge of the prefects."

  
  


"Yeah, that's why I was so surprised on the train about that. Dumbledore didn't bother to tell me about it." Harry responded.

  
  


"So is that why McGonagall pulled you aside?" Ginny asked as she cut up some chicken.

  
  


Harry nodded. "She just gave me a quick run down on everything. I'm supposed to read up on the rest. McGonagall says that there's a book in my office that should tell me all I need to know."

  
  


"You got an office!" Ron exclaimed nearly spitting out a mouthful of pumpkin juice.

  
  


"That's what she said, I think it's by the classroom. The same one we met in last year. We can even go and check it out before we go to bed." Harry said. "I'm still sleeping in Gryffindor tower though."

  
  


"Do you have any lessons planned?" Hermione asked.

  
  


"Yes," Harry replied as he set down his goblet of pumpkin juice, "I spent the whole summer writing them all."

  
  


"Good," Hermione said, "as a teacher you should always be prepared."

  
  


"Speaking of preparedness," Harry continued, "did you prefects have a schedule worked out for your patrols?"

  
  


"Yes," Ginny answered, "they already had it planned out. They have it so that each House has one prefect at least for every two shifts."

  
  


"Good," Harry said. "tell them that they just have to make sure any people out of bed get back to bed and then they should contact me later about giving the offender a detention. If it's serious they notify me immediately."

  
  


"We can tell them that tonight," Hermione said, "we have a meeting scheduled."

  
  


"Good," Harry said, "I have to give Dumbledore the list of people I accepted in the class and then we can meet by the D.A. classroom and we can look at my office."

  
  


With that the feast ended and everyone headed to their dormitories. Harry ran and caught up with Dumbledore. "Here's the list of students for the four classes," Harry said to Dumbledore.

  
  


Dumbledore smiled and took the list. "Thank you Harry. Would you be so kind to come to my office? There's a couple more things we need to discuss."

  
  


"I'd be glad to," Harry said as they came to the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. 

  
  


"Open it Harry," Dumbledore said as he gestured towards the entrance.

  
  


"I'm afraid that I don't know the password," Harry replied. "Am I supposed to know?"

  
  


Dumbledore smiled and shook his head. "I just wanted to show you how you can get to me whenever the need may arise." He gestured to Harry's ring. "More than one headmaster of Hogwarts has worn that ring Harry, and hopefully more will. Use the ring to open the way to my office."

  
  


Harry briefly concentrated on the ring as if he were asking it to do something in Valahost Hall. Suddenly the gargoyle moved aside to reveal the moving staircase that led to Dumbledore's office. Harry followed Dumbledore up the staircase. They entered the office and Dumbledore took a seat at his desk while motioning for Harry to sit down across.

  
  


"So some of my ancestors used to be Hogwarts headmasters?" Harry asked, being very curious about his family history."

  
  


Dumbledore nodded. "Yes Harry, many were. You come from a line of very powerful witches and wizards. Not necessarily pure-bloods, but still carrying very much power."

  
  


"I thought that pure-bloods were always the most powerful," Harry noted.

  
  


"No Harry, that is a myth. It's possible for a pure-blood to be powerful. I've found that if you continually keep mixing pure blood with pureblood you only have one special or the same magical trait and or traits. Alternatively, very pure, undiluted blood may produce offsprings who end up being squibs. That's why you and Voldemort are so powerful Harry. Both of you had one parent that was pure blood and descended from power and then the other parent a Muggle." Dumbledore explained.

  
  


"Who am I descended from that was powerful?" Harry inquired curiously.

  
  


"Godric Gryffindor for one," Dumbledore answered. He gestured towards the silver sword with rubies encrusted on the hilt. "That's more than enough proof. Then of course there were others that came after him, Ministers of Magic, headmasters, not necessarily famous but very powerful nevertheless." Dumbledore paused for a moment. "You're more powerful than all those ancestors that we know about. Your power matches the power held by your family line long before Gryffindor was ever born."

  
  


"You mean that my family line can't be traced any farther back than Godric Gryffindor?" Harry said.

  
  


Dumbledore shook his head. "All I know is that there was a great deal of power in your family line before Gryffindor."

  
  


"I see," Harry replied. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

  
  


"Ah yes, we've gone astray haven't we? I just wanted to tell you that your evening class for HADADA will be the advanced class. That makes it easier for you to promote people up from the intermediate level if there is the need. If you have students who are not up to the standard you have set for the 2 levels, then we have to be flexible and introduce a foundation level." Dumbledore sighed. "Afterall, the whole idea of your classes is to prepare all of us for the inevitable - facing the dark side and Voldemort."

There was a short pause. Harry watched his mentor, teacher, friend, and headmaster closely. This powerful wizard before him whose blue eyes twinkle and who is feared by all, including Tom Riddle (the one and only Voldemort), suddenly seemed to age before his very eyes. Harry felt a lump in his throat.   
  
"I also wanted to tell you that you'll notice on your schedule tomorrow that one of your electives will be Occulmency. I'll be teaching you that," Dumbledore finished with such conviction in his voice that Harry couldn't help but smile.   
  


"Thank you Professor," Harry said. "I promised to meet Ron, Hermione, and Ginny so I must go now."

  
  


Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled, "Going to explore your new office?"

  
  


Harry stood up with a startled expression. "How did you know that?"

  
  


"Just a good guess," Dumbledore replied. "You'll find that your ring can take you from one place to another, anywhere within the castle walls. You will find that this applies to the Grounds and the Forbidden Forest, Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley. Practically anywhere. I would strongly advise you, however, to use the ring only to transport yourself when nobody, and I mean, nobody is around. If you wish Mr Ronald Weasley, Miss Ginny Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Neville Longbottom to know about this ring, then that is entirely your choice.

  
  


"Thank you again," Harry said. He turned and left the office heading up towards the new HADADA classroom which was situated next to his office. He arrived outside the office door just as Ron and Hermione did.

  
  


"Ginny couldn't come, she had to go to another meeting for the new prefects," Hermione told Harry.

  
  


"So how did your prefect meeting go?" Harry asked.

  
  


"Malfoy wasn't very happy about what we had to say," Ron snickered. "This is another best day of my life. Malfoy cowered by Professor Potter."

  
  


Harry grinned as he opened the door, "I haven't done anything to him yet."

  
  


They walked in the room to find a very large well-furnished office. In the center of the room stood an ornate desk with a black leather chair behind it and two in front of it. One large window overlooked the Quidditch pitch. Walls were lined with bookshelves that contained every Defense Against the Dark Arts book imaginable. Beneath and against the bookshelves ran a wooden counter with several Dark Arts detectors and other tools on it.

  
  


"Wow Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "There must be more Dark Art reference books in here than in the library. 

  
  


Harry shrugged, "Feel free to help yourself."

  
  


Hermione walked over and picked out a book titled, "The History of Dark Magic and Dark Lords," and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Harry's desk.

  
  


Ron strolled over to the counter with all the Dark Art detectors. "What do you think this one does Harry?"

  
  


Harry followed him over. "Don't know, looks like maybe it's an advanced Sneakascope."

  
  


Ron picked up small mirror filled with a foggy mist. "I bet that this is a miniature Foe Glass."

  
  


Harry nodded. "It probably is." Just then the small carriage clock on Harry's desk rang the hour. 

  
  


Hermione looked up from the book, "We need to get back or we'll be too tired for classes tomorrow. Harry, may I borrow this book?"

  
  


"Sure, borrow whatever you like," Harry answered. "Why don't you two go on ahead? I'll see you in Gryffindor tower a little later."

  
  


"That sounds fine to me," Ron said as Hermione got up. They left closing the door behind them. Harry walked over to the counter and picked up what resembled a silver lamp. He had read about instruments such as this over the summer from books in his library. It was most often called a Myst Lamp. He walked over to his desk, sat down in the comfortable chair and set the Myst Lamp on the desk in front of him. 

  
  


Harry pulled his wand out from his robes and tapped the Myst Lamp holding Voldemort firmly in his thoughts. Slowly a dense black and green steam began to issue forth from the spout of the lamp forming barely discernable pictures.

  
  


Malice, hatred, scheming, death. Worse, what Harry had overheard from the Order's meeting was more than true. Voldemort was indeed seeking Seilftrist's power. It was as Harry feared. Unfortunately all the lamp could reveal was vague impressions, nothing definite, if anything at all. Nothing useful but confirmations for Voldemort actions. 

  
  


He waved his wand in a dismissive manner over the lamp. The black and green fog dispersed and disappeared. Next Harry tapped the lamp with the name Seilftrist in mind. The only thing that the lamp would give was a colorless and light steam. Harry sighed, he had not been able to read enough about Myst Lamps to understand what that meant. It was time to go to bed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Professor Potter

A/N: As always, a ton of thanks to LB Domingo who graciously beta reads my chapters and puts up with me and my screwy computer, and of course thank you very much to all that have reviewed. It helps me write when I get feedback about what you like or what you don't like, or just that you like the story in general. :) I got so many reviews from the last chapter that I'm going to press this next chapter for ahead of my usual schedule! :) Enjoy.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Harry Potter and the Secret of Lord Seilftrist

by:

Lord Dreadnault

  
  


Chapter Six: Professor Potter

  
  


Harry strolled into the Great Hall amidst many uncomfortable looks from his fellow students. He sat down next to Ginny. "Where's Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked her.

  
  


Ginny looked up from a copy of the Daily Prophet. "Hermione said that she needed to check out a book from the library and Ron offered to go with her. They were both done with breakfast."

  
  


Harry frowned. "Ron offered to go to the library with Hermione?"

  
  


Ginny shrugged, "Yes, I know. Maybe he wanted to make sure that Viktor Krum wasn't around." Ginny snickered at Ron's behavior as she finished reading the paper. 

  
  


"Anything interesting in the newspaper today?" Harry asked as he reached for a plate of toast.

  
  


"Someone robbed a museum in Camelot," Ginny answered, handing Harry the Daily Prophet so that he could read it.

  
  


Harry frowned as he read the article and said some of the parts out loud. "disappeared. . . several pre-Arthurian manuscripts. . . artifacts. . . thieves at large. . ." Who would be interested in pre-Arthurian history at this point of time? Harry came to a quick and logical deduction. Voldemort. Supposedly Lord Seilftrist had ruled long before King Arthur, therefore Seilftrist was pre-Arthurian. "Seilftrist," Harry muttered, "Voldemort is definitely going for it now."

  
  


"Sorry?" Ginny said curiously.

  
  


Harry glanced up. He hadn't realized that Ginny had still been paying attention to him. "It's what Voldemort is plotting," Harry replied. "Remind me and I'll tell you, Ron, and Hermione later."

  
  


"I'll be sure to do that," Ginny said giving Harry an odd look.

  
  


Professor McGonagall came by distributing schedules. Harry picked his up, glanced at it and groaned. "I've got NEWT Preparation Potions first thing. Not only that, it's a double class!" Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione's schedules and left to go find them. It looked like they had NEWT Potions as well.

  
  


"Have a good day Harry!" Ginny called from behind him.

  
  


Harry waved and rushed to the library. He entered quietly so as not to disturb Madam Pince. He walked over to where Hermione was studying a book and Ron was sitting. Harry gave them their schedules. "Look, we have NEWT Potions first thing." Harry told them.

  
  


Ron took one look at his schedule and groaned. "Why? Why does it always have to be first?"

  
  


"Oh relax," Hermione said, looking up, "Snape will be more unhappy than you. He was hoping that he'd be able to unload us all from his class."

  
  


That seemed to give Ron little comfort. "Maybe you could just give back all the points he takes away!" he suggested to Harry.

  
  


"That wouldn't be fair," Harry said. "I'd be invading on his turf, I think it says something against that in my teacher handbook."

  
  


Ron sighed dejectedly. "It was worth a try."

  
  


"Don't worry," Harry said comfortingly, "that doesn't stop me from being generous in my own classes. It's not my fault that only one Slytherin bothered to sign up. Besides, Gryffindor has always won the House Cup, so why worry?"

  
  


"What's next on the schedules?" asked Hermione.

  
  


Harry glanced at the schedules and then handed them to Ron and Hermione. "We're all in different classes. I'm teaching one of my classes. Ron is in Divination, and you're in Arithmancy."

  
  


Ron sighed again. "Who with? The old bat or the centaur?"

  
  


"You should have dropped Divination and taken something sensible like Arithmancy." Hermione pointed out."

  
  


"Looks like you have it with the centaur," Harry said. "He's not bad… and his name is Firenze. I happen to like the chap."  
  
Ron shrugged, "Oh well. Let's get down there. We don't need Snape's snide remarks because we happen to arrive later and miss his grand entrance or something."

  
  


As the trio approached the dungeons they could hear Malfoy and his usual gang waiting outside the door. It seemed that Malfoy had done well in potion OWL's as well. They rounded the corner and came face to face with Malfoy.

  
  


"I bet you're feeling important now Potter," Malfoy jeered.

  
  


Ron glared at Malfoy but Harry ignored him and walked past with Ron and Hermione.

"Why didn't you do or say anything?" Ron whispered.

  
  


"What's the point?" Harry replied quietly. "Until he breaks a rule or crosses a line I can't do anything but bluster and threaten. I'd look foolish for that and since I'm the youngest member of staff I can't really afford that."

  
  


"Harry is right," Hermione told Ron.

  
  


Ron sighed, "Oh well. I hoped that Malfoy would at least show some respect but I doubt it."

  
  


"Don't worry," Harry said smiling, "the instant he crosses a line I'll have his prefect badge taken away for good and I'll add a nice detention as well."

  
  


"That's the spirit!" Ron said excitedly.

  
  


Just then Snape arrived and they all followed him into the classroom. He stood in front of the class and waited for everyone to take a seat. As soon as everyone was ready and the class had quieted down he began. 

  
  


"If it has not registered with your so-called brains by this time, this is your first day of NEWT Potions and for the next two years I expect you all to study and work very hard so that you may be able to pass your NEWT exams, both written and practical." He paused for good measure and stared at each and every Gryffindor student, resting on Neville Longbottom who visibly squirmed.  
  
"The art of potion brewing is delicate. It is an art, not a science. Some of you may have managed to pull a decent grade on OWLS but that doesn't mean that you're up to the standard." After that sentence Snape gave Harry a distasteful look.   
  
With that, Snape began the lesson and kept the whole class working very hard with a rather complicated potion that would boost the drinker's senses.

  
  


* * * * * * *

  
  


Harry hurried up to his new classroom shortly after lunch. He hoped to beat his first students there so that he could be sure that everything was ready. His first class would be composed of first, second, third, and fourth years. 

  
  


He arrived at the former D.A. classroom opened the door and strode in. Since last year the room had become slightly bigger. This time there were not as many books. Probably moved to my office, Harry assumed. 

  
  


Harry sat down at the plain desk that now sat at the front of the room. He leaned back and pulled out a roll from one of the drawers and scanned it. Most of the first years had older brothers or sisters that he knew. Probably why they even signed up in the first place, Harry concluded. Others had names that he recognized and others he could make no connections with.

As the lunch hour ended students began to trickle into the class and take seats on the cushions that lay on the floor. First years came first, afraid that they would be late and they were soon followed by the second, third, and fourth years. As soon as it seemed that everyone was there Harry stood up.

  
  


"Welcome to your first day of HADADA," Harry began. "This for the most part is an advanced Defense class that will concentrate more on the practical sides of things. You will actually perform many defense spells that most do not learn until their fifth or sixth year in a normal Defense class. I hate to disappoint you, but unfortunately I will not be assigning any book work."

  
  


The latter announcement was followed by a chorus of small cheers. 

  
"That doesn't mean this class will be easy though," Harry continued as it quieted down. "There will be two tests, the first will be right before Christmas break, the second will be your final. The rest of your grade will depend on participation and ability to perform to the expected standard. If you exceed the standard for this class and work hard and find yourself well ahead you will be moved to one of my more advanced classes. Any questions?"

  
  


"Is it true that you've faced You-Know-Who?" piped a small first-year Hufflepuff boy.

  
  


Harry nodded. "Yes I have, several times. I do not like to talk about it though."

  
  


"How much work will it take to get into a more advanced class?" asked a rather mature sounding and attractive fourth-year Ravenclaw girl. 

  
  


Harry looked down at the desk at his roll and found her name. Elizabeth Fawcett. "You would have to be able to catch up with the advanced class you're aiming for and then demonstrate that you would be able to keep up with them. Then you would have to come and see me about moving up." 

  
  


Elizabeth smiled. "My older brother is an auror and I convinced him to give me a little tutoring last summer on Defense. I think I may be up to the challenge."

  
  


"Then meet me after class in my office," Harry instructed, wondering if she was really that good.

  
  


"Thank you!" she replied smiling happily.

  
  


"Any other questions?" Harry asked.

  
  


Another first year boy raised his hand, "When do we actually start learning Defense spells?"

  
  


"Right now if you're all ready," Harry answered.

  
  


The whole class leaned forward eagerly. They had obviously not expected him to get down into the exciting stuff so quickly. Harry prayed that he wasn't bungling up. He pulled out his wand from his robe. "The first spell I'm going to teach you is the Disarming Spell. It is a spell that I've found extremely useful since learning it myself. When properly cast it disarms your opponent of his or her wand or whatever they may be holding. Would anyone like to volunteer to have me demonstrate it on them?"

  
  


Elizabeth Fawcett raised her hand eagerly, a few scattered others raised theirs hesitantly. "Miss Fawcett then," Harry said.

  
  


She stood up and came to the front of the class holding her wand.

  
  


"Okay, hold it out as if you're going to hit me with a spell and I'll demonstrate," Harry instructed. She followed his directions and he calmly said, "Expelliarmus." Elizabeth's wand flew out of her hand. Harry caught it and passed it back to her. "That's what a proper Disarming Charm looks like. Now you take a shot at me."

  
  


Elizabeth nervously held her wand out and yelled "Expelliarmus!" a little too loud. However, she succeeded in disarming Harry.

  
  


Harry motioned for her to sit down. "Very good," he said. "Now I want you to form pairs and take turns practicing the spell on each other. I'll come around and assist you all."

  
  


Harry watched everyone excitedly form pairs across from each other. At their first try, the older students gave a decent performance. Most of the first years were too nervous or lacked the confidence. Harry sighed. For the majority of the first years, this class was the first time they had probably ever seriously used magic. 

  
  


Harry walked around giving assistance to everyone that needed it. The time passed rather quickly Even though it wasn't the easiest thing to do Harry rather enjoyed it. Before he knew it the class had ended and every student was able to cast a half-way decent Disarming Spell. With a little practice they would have it perfect.

  
  


As soon as everyone left Elizabeth followed to his office. Harry showed her in and took a seat at his desk. "Show me what you can do Miss Fawcett," Harry said.

  
  


Elizabeth nervously drew out her wand and demonstrated several minor Defense spells to near perfection despite her uncomfortable state.

  
  


Harry quietly considered her. She obviously didn't know as much as the people who had been in D.A. last year but she also seemed to be eager to learn the spells and seemed able to. Harry would deny no one the right to learn Defense if they had the will and capability. "Very nice," Harry said. "Do you think that if another student helped, you would be able to catch up on other spells?"

  
  


Elizabeth nodded eagerly, "I could,"

  
  


"All right then," Harry replied. "I'll move you up to my highest class and have someone get your schedule properly changed. I'll also assign a few students to give you a hand."

  
  


Elizabeth beamed brightly. "Thank you! I'm going to go and write my mum immediately. She'll be so proud!" With that Elizabeth darted from Harry's office. 

  
  


Gee, Harry mused, is my class all that renowned?

  
  


* * * * * * *

  
  


The next afternoon Harry found himself in Professor Dumbledore's office waiting to begin his first Occulmency session with Dumbledore. Dumbledore had yet to arrive, however, Harry had Fawkes to keep him company.

  
  


"Hello Fawkes," Harry said as he watched the magnificent bird.

  
  


The phoenix trilled a few notes of the phoenix song that Harry had came to recognize. He smiled. The song always gave him hope.

  
  


Dumbledore then arrived. "Hello Harry, we'll begin in a moment."

  
  


"Did you see the Daily Prophet yesterday?" Harry asked.

  
  


Dumbledore sat down in the chair across from Harry. "You mean the part about the museum in Camelot?" 

  
  


Harry nodded, "Yes, the article worries me."

  
  


"I see that you've discovered other uses of the ring," Dumbledore noted with a smile. "I know as much as you do Harry, and I am doing my best to see that Voldemort may be foiled. Now, let us begin with our lesson. Last year Professor Snape only attempted to teach you the bare facts and uses of Occulmency. There's more to it than merely keeping someone out of your mind. After you've completed the course for Occulmency you will find that not only may you block others from your mind, but you will be able to let them in and control them in that manner instead of vice-versa. Unfortunately Voldemort is too strong to attempt that on him. You will be able to feed him false information though. Most importantly you will be able to tell if what you see through your link to Voldemort is true or not."

  
  


Harry felt a sudden wave of guilt as he was reminded about how he had let Voldemort trick him into going to the Ministry the year before. He nodded, "I see, what do I need to do first?"

  
  


"Snape assigned you several exercises to do daily last year," Dumbledore responded. "Until we meet again for a lesson I'd like you to practice them. Do you remember what they were?"

  
  


"Yes, I do," Harry said.

  
  


"Good, I'll see you later then Harry," Dumbledore said.

  
  


"Is that all?" Harry asked in a surprised voice.

  
  


Dumbledore smiled, "You're intelligent Harry, I don't think that I need to spend hours drilling the same thing into your brain. Just be sure to be prepared for our next lesson."

  
  


"I will," Harry said as he left the office. He stopped at the head of the moving staircase. Why bother with going all the way to his office? He held up his hand and concentrated on the crest thinking about his office. When he looked up he found himself standing in it.

  
  


Harry frowned and walked over to one of the built-in bookshelves and scanned for a history book on magic. Finally he found one that might have something he needed to know. "Anatomy of Ancient Magic."

  
  


He sat down at his desk and began to thumb through the book looking for anything of interest that might have a connection with Lord Seilftrist. Finally a page caught his eye. 

  
  


  
In the dawn of time, the source of magical power for witches and wizards has evolved from magical artifacts passed through the families of pure blood with power to a point where power came from a family's bloodline. Over a thousand years ago the source of power for a family was usually a magical artifact. The power of artifacts vary widely depending on the artifact.   
  
One such phenomenon is that of King Arthur. It is believed that King Arthur's magical power came from his sword, Excalibur. Others believe that it came from an artifact known as the Holy Grail.   
  
The tradition of pure-blood and making good matches for marriages evolved from this order of things. When a power-rich man and a power-rich lady married their power was combined for they both inherited the artifacts of the other family and was connected to it for as long as they lived.  
  
Over time however, the magical race of people began to dwindle and they were forced to marry Muggles. The mixture of Muggle blood slowly began to change the result of having arranged marriages between pure bloods. Consequently, the source of wizarding power began to dwindle. Eventually, this resulted in power coming from the family bloodline instead of artifacts. This ended the way things had worked and many artifacts fell into unsavoury hands and were destroyed by the ravages of time. The power of family blood however, was still connected to the magical artifact.  
  
Every once in a while, a child is born with magical connections to ancient artifacts instead of magic from blood. These special children were known as sorcerers instead of wizards. While sorcerers are in existence, it is almost impossible to pick them out and they end up trained as wizards which doesn't hurt them, but may rob them of power they could have.   
  
Even rarer than sorcerers were the warlocks. Depending upon culture, these were also known as mages. These magic folk have both extremely strong power coming from blood as well as from tremendously strong ancient artifacts. Mages are easier to detect than sorcerers because often their magic seems to stretch past the generally accepted limit and into the realm of impossibility. They may be classified as whatever they wish: wizard, warlock, sorcerer, or mage. The official title, however, is mage or warlock.

  
  
  
  


  


The clock on Harry's desk chimed the hour. It was time for supper. Harry stood up and put the book away as he speculated idly. Perhaps Lord Seilftrist had been a warlock, or mage. If Voldemort sought that type of power then perhaps it would be impossible for him to use it unless he was born to it. 

  
  


As Harry left another thought occurred to him. Chances were that a normal sorcerer or warlock could tap into the magical artifact power without having to be anywhere near the artifact itself. What if the artifact fell into Voldemort's hands? Would Voldemort be able to make it use it's power? Who knew what Dark magic could do. It's time to talk this whole thing over with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, Harry noted as he walked towards the Great Hall. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Quidditch Tryouts

Harry Potter and the Secret of Lord Seilftrist

by:

Lord Dreadnault

  
  


Chapter Seven: Quidditch Tryouts

  
  
A/N: I bet you're all disgusted with me! :P I haven't updated for nearly two weeks! Here's all of my excuses, first- I was really tired and took a break, second- then I got ill, and then some unexpected stuff came up, and then, I went to Canada. So there. Let me assure you, I do not have writers block!  
  
  
For those of you who check for review responses at my site, I won't be updating for the latest reviews for at least a day or two.   
As for good news, the next chapter is nearly done!  
  


  


Harry stood holding his broomstick Wednesday evening and surveyed the students that had shown up for Quidditch try-outs. He reckoned that he needed to bring on two Chasers, excluding Ginny. Harry had previously decided to merely reassign her position on the Gryffindor House team to Chaser so that she wouldn't have to try-out again. 

  
  


Ron was still the Keeper, and Angelina had already taken on Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper as Beater replacements for Fred and George before she had graduated owing to the fact that they had been banned from Quidditch and would never come back.

  
  


Harry sized up the team as it stood minus two Chasers. Sloper and Kirke were average; Ginny was slightly above average, perhaps that could be improved with a little practice; Ron had great potential, once he overcame his shyness in public it would be no problem at all; and Harry himself. Harry reckoned that the team would do fairly decent with him. Basically they needed two really good Chasers and they would have a fair shot at the Quidditch Cup.

  
  


Turning towards the Gryffindors who had came to try-out, Harry scanned the rather large bunch for some people who looked like, or he knew had talent. Seeing no one in particular Harry began to give out instructions. "This is how we'll run it. We need two Chasers. During a game, all the Chasers have to work together to score. Therefore, we'll have you try-out in random groups of two. Ron will guard the posts and Kirke and Sloper will act as opposing Chasers. The two students trying out will work with our only current Chaser to try and score as many times within ten minutes. Any questions?"

  
  


A Gryffindor that Harry was not familiar with raised his hand. "Could we pick our first partner? Part of working together is knowing that you'll get along."

  
  


Harry shifted his feet and sighed. "All right then, you may pick your first partner. After everyone's tried once I'll start assigning partners until I make a decision. Who wants to go first?"

  
  


The rest of the evening was spent cycling through different partners and all the students trying out. Harry watched in a bored manner the whole time. They were all eager. The problem was that there was no talent. 

  
  


Abruptly one pair caught Harry's attention. They were working excellently with Ginny. He watched them dart around on their brooms as they expertly passed the quaffle between each other, dodging Kirke and Sloper, and skillfully scored getting past one of Ron's best save attempts. 

  
  


Harry glanced down at the tryout roster to check for their names. He quickly found them and chuckled. They were second year and twins just like Fred and George. Katherine and Charlotte Fairfax, Kate and Chary for short. With a little training and practice they would aid the Gryffindor House team to victory very easily.

  
  


As soon as the last cycle was finished Harry gathered them all together and announced the new members of the team. "Thank you all for trying out. I would like to welcome Katherine and Charlotte Fairfax to the team," Harry said.

  
  


Kate and Chary who both had light brown hair, and stood at an average height, shouted with joy and hugged each other. 

  
  


The rest of the students who had tried out slowly filtered away back to the castle. Harry held up his hands to get the teams attention. "I've booked the pitch for Friday evening," Harry announced. "Everyone needs to be there. If we all work hard and train for their positions I seriously believe that we will win the cup. It won't be easy but it certainly is possible. That's all, until Friday evening then."

  
  


Everyone but Ron and Ginny left. "Harry," Ginny said, "remember about what you were talking about? This Seilftrist person. . . you promised that you would explain about it."

  
  


Harry nodded. Now was a good time as any. "Sure, why don't you and Ron go up to Gryffindor Tower, put your stuff away, grab Hermione and meet me in my office?"

  
  


"Sounds good to me mate," Ron said. He was already excited about the possibility of winning the Quidditch cup again. 

  
  


They left and Harry stood out on the field alone already planning for the upcoming matches. Kirke and Sloper were definitely not the best. They would improve over time. However, Harry decided that he and the Chasers were good enough to make up for that. Ron would also do superbly. 

  
  


Harry smiled as the sun set slowly. They had a chance. He absentmindedly turned his attention to the ring and it transported instantly to his office. Harry laid his Firebolt against one of his bookshelves and sat down in his desk. Noticing that there were only two chairs for visitors he quickly conjured up a third chair like he had seen Dumbledore do years before.

  
  


There was a knock at the door and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny entered and sat down. "Ginny says that you're going to explain to us what V-Voldemort is trying to do," Hermione said.

  
  


Harry sat back in the leather chair and nodded as Hermione, Ginny, and Ron leaned forward curiously. "Has anyone here heard of ruler named Lord Seilftrist?"

  
  


Ron and Ginny shook their heads and Hermione frowned thoughtfully for a moment before shaking her head as well. "Who was he?" Ginny asked.

  
  


"Supposedly he ruled England long before King Arthur and Merlin came along," Harry replied.

  
  


"What does that have to do with You-Know-Who?" Ron said.

  
  


"Voldemort Ron," Hermione pointed out.

  
  


Harry carefully framed his answer before replying. "It seems that Voldemort is interested in Seilftrist. Apparently Seilftrist reigned with total and absolute power. The thing is that the power he ruled with wasn't necessarily an army, or his sheer will. There was some sort of key to this power and Voldemort wants the key."

  
  


Hermione gasped, "Do you know what the key is to this power?"

  
  


"Was he a Dark Lord?" Ron asked, intrigued.

  
  


Harry sort of shrugged, "I don't know exactly what he was, as to the key. . . this might help." He stood up and pulled the book he had read earlier from one of the bookshelves and opened it to the page that described the power of magical artifacts. He then sat back down and handed it across the desk to Hermione.

  
  


Hermione quickly pored over the text with Ron and Ginny looking on from the side. 

  
  


"It looks like that this Seilftrist was as mage or sorcerer," Ginny commented.

  
  


"Most likely a sorcerer," Hermione said after finishing. 

  
  


"What do we have to worry about?" Ron asked. "These artifacts work for the family's they serve. If Voldemort was descended from a pure family with those in it's background he wouldn't exactly have to seek for it would he?"

  
  


"I wish it was that way," Harry sighed. "I'm afraid that if Voldemort gets his hands on one of these artifacts, more specifically, whatever powered Seilftrist, then he'll be able to make the power work for him."

  
  


"That's a good point," Ron said after considering it.

  
  


"Does Dumbledore know about all of this?" Hermione questioned.

  
  


Harry nodded, "Yes, that's how I found out, mostly."

  
  


"Of course Dumbledore knows," Ginny said absently as she pondered the matter. "The robbery in Camelot! What if he already has the artifact or artifacts?"

  
  


"What robbery?" Ron asked.

  
  


Ginny quickly explained about how Harry had read the newspaper article. "Do you think V-V-Voldemort has the key to Seilftrist's power already?"

  
  


"Let's hope not," Hermione whispered.

  
  


"He doesn't," Harry said reassuringly. "If he did we'd know by now. Besides, the museum doesn't know what exactly was stolen because it came from a storeroom that had not been properly cataloged. The only things Voldemort has is very old documents and books because that's the only thing that was in the storeroom."

  
  


"That still gives him a lead over us or anyone trying to stop him," Ron pointed out.

  
  


Hermione regained her composure. "Yes, he has a lead. That means that we need to get on the ball and do some of our own research. This is what I propose. Ron, you do some research on ancient magic that was connected with Camelot in the time before King Arthur. Ginny, you research on magical artifacts. Find out what they can be, how they can be used, how they generally exert their power, anything you can dig up. Harry, you need to try and figure out how Voldemort could force a magical artifact to exert power against its general will. I will try to find all I can about this Lord Seilftrist."

  
  


"Sounds good to me," Harry said in agreement.

  
  


Ron and Ginny nodded. "We'll do that then." Ginny answered for them.

  
  


"I can start now I suppose," Harry said. "Everything I'll need is right here."

  
  


"Don't you have homework?" Ginny asked.

  
  


Harry shrugged, "I finished it all already."

  
  


Hermione, Ron, and Ginny gave Harry an odd look. "Already? It usually takes you the whole amount of time allotted." Hermione said suspiciously. 

  
  


"I don't know, I just found the time to finish it," Harry said evasively. He didn't tell them the real reason. Ever since he had gotten the ring from Dumbledore all his classes seemed easier. He was able to hang onto and remember more clearly all of the stuff the professors said in their lessons. In potions especially he suddenly seemed to have a sixth sense as of what to do for the potion. Homework had become rather easy since then and Harry had no problem completing it.

  
  


"All right then," Ginny replied. "We'll see you later then."

  
  


They all left and Harry sat back and relaxed. With their help they would be able to find plenty about Lord Seilftrist in no time. Harry finally stood up and began to research the forceful control of magical objects.

  
  


* * * * * * * 

  
  


Harry stood before his most advanced HADADA class on Thursday evening. All of these with the exception of Elizabeth Fawcett had been a member of Dumbledore's Army the year before. The class had shrunk considerably in size due to the graduation of several of the older members. 

  
  


After he quickly finished going over the roll he stood up and addressed them. "Welcome to HADADA class," he began. "I'm pleased that you all decided to sign up for this class." With the exception of Cho's treacherous friend, Harry noted wryly. "Due to the fact that you've all, or at least nearly all of you have learned all of what I'm going to be teaching to my other classes you will be even more advanced than them."

  
  


"What will we be learning this year?" Cho asked.

  
  


Harry looked back at her without getting butterflies in his chest. "Odds and ends," Harry replied. "For the first couple of weeks I'll just be reviewing last year's spells, and then we'll make sure that we have down all of the stuff that you were supposed to learn in your previous DADA classes. That'll take about a month and then we'll go on to the really advanced material."

  
  


"What kind of advanced material?" Ernie MacMillan called out.

  
  


Harry grinned devilishly, "You'll see when the time comes. Now, form pairs and review the Patronus Charm, which the exception of Elizabeth and Neville, who I need to see up front."

  
  


Everyone paired up and Elizabeth and Neville approached Harry's desk. "Neville, Elizabeth," Harry began, "I've called you two up because you are both in this class because you want to learn but aren't quite up to speed. Now Neville, you know all the spells and what we did last year right?"

  
  


Neville nodded, "I think so. . ."

  
  


"Good," Harry said. "I would like you and Elizabeth to be study partners for this class. Neville remembers the spells that you need to review and you Elizabeth, can assist him and learn at the same time. If you two work together I believe that you can be brought up to speed a lot more quickly than I can do individually for each of you."

  
  


"That sounds fine to me," Elizabeth said.

  
  


Neville and Elizabeth moved off into a space to begin to practice. Harry watched them for a few moments and then pulled out a book titled "The Use and Control of Magical Objects." He had yet to find anything that gave hints as to how Voldemort could control a magical artifact, but there was time yet.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Magical Artifacts

Harry Potter and the Secret of Lord Seilftrist

by:

Lord Dreadnault

  
A/N: As alway, a very large amount of thanks to LB Domingo who very graciously beta reads my chapters.   


  
  
Chapter Eight: Magical Artifacts

  
  
  
  


The next few weeks passed rather quickly for everyone. All the classes were brought up to speed and were operating as normal. Harry was managing to be a professor, Quidditch captain, and full-time student at the same time. The prefect patrols at night were going very smoothly. So far Harry had only been forced to hand out very minor detentions to a pair or two of snoggers. Word was getting around that the prefect patrols were hard to dodge, especially when Weasley, Granger, or Weasley were involved. 

  
  


Harry was also bringing the Gryffindor Quidditch team up to speed rather quickly as well. Kirke and Sloper were doing well enough to at least survive a match, the Fairfax twins and Ginny were only getting better, and Ron was practicing every chance he got. 

  
  


Currently, Harry was sitting in Dumbledore's office as Professor Dumbledore explained how to tell the difference between truth and lies in his dreams of Voldemort.

  
  


"First Harry, you must gain control and rationality in the dream," Dumbledore lectured slowly. "You need to be aware of yourself, you then need to step aside from the dream, ignore it, no longer become a part of it. Do you understand?"

  
  


Harry nodded, "I think so Professor."

  
  


"Good Harry," Dumbledore said as he smiled. "Once you have done that you need to feel your way back to the source. Undermine that source and get into Voldemort's mind Harry, don't let Voldemort know that you are in his mind. From that point on you should be able to discern whether or not what you're dreaming is really happening or not."

  
  


"Is that all there is to it sir?" Harry inquired.

  
  


Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm afraid not, Harry. Occulmency is a very difficult art to teach Harry. For every wizard or witch that practices it, there is another method or way to do it. I can only give you the basics and the theory. You will need to find your own method, understanding, rationality, and technique. Remember though, practice is the key. You will get better at it every time you try. I suggest that you attempt to isolate yourself from a dream once or twice before we meet again. Don't go any farther than that until we've discussed your experience."

  
  


"I'll do that then," Harry promised as he stood up. His lessons with Dumbledore were always short but to the point. 

  
  


Dumbledore stood up and shook Harry's hand, "Good Harry, I'll see you later then."

  
  


Harry left Dumbledore's office and used his ring to transport him to his office. He walked over to his desk, sat down, and pulled out some notes from one of the drawers. Over the past weeks since Hermione had given out assignments to research he had done tons of it but had only found tiny pieces, or vague references. He had only found a couple of useful things.

  
  


He stood up and slowly walked around the rooms scanning the titles of the books on his bookshelves. He had already looked through every book that even appeared to be connected with the control of magical objects. There were several topics, even whole books on it. The only problem was that they didn't really cover ancient magical artifacts.

  
  


Grumbling, Harry paced back and forth trying to think of something that he may have missed. He finally stopped and looked out the window towards the Quidditch pitch. He could see one of the House teams out on the field practicing. He must have missed dinner if they were already out there.

  
  


There was a small knock on the door which was followed by Ginny entering the room. "Hello Harry," Ginny said, a faint tinge of red appearing on her cheeks. "I just wondered if I could use some of your books to study in here, I need to know about Dark magical artifacts too."

  
  


"Feel free to anytime," Harry said gesturing towards the bookshelves. "Maybe they'll be of some use to you. I'm not getting much out of them."

  
  


Ginny walked over and scanned a shelf as Harry sat back down in his chair. "You're not getting anything?" she asked. 

  
  


"Well, I have gotten a couple of tidbits," Harry admitted.

  
  


"Like what?" Ginny asked as she walked over to Harry's desk with several books and sat down.

  
  


"One book mentioned that Dark objects that carried power were treacherous and would serve anyone in order to get their Dark Magic out on the world." Harry said.

  
  


Ginny opened one of the books, picked a topic from the table of contents and turned to the page. "Perhaps Voldemort is gambling that Seilftrist was a Dark Lord."

  
  


"What if he wasn't?" Harry countered as he leaned back into his chair.

  
  


"I suppose you'll have to find out about artifacts that aren't evil then," Ginny said as she scanned several pages.

  
  


Harry nodded slowly. "I did get a little from that. It altogether depends on the object. The weaker the object's power, the less resistance it will put up, if any at all. The stronger it is, the more personality it has. It will choose who to serve and how much power to use to help that person."

  
  


"Maybe that means it will only surrender to evil, or in this case, Voldemort in steps or rather, levels," Ginny theorized. 

  
  


"That could be good or bad," Harry said. "It all depends on how much power it takes for Voldemort to overcome the artifact. If he has to fight for every centimeter of power to match what he was that would be okay. If it takes all of his power to get the artifact to surrender partially that's even better."

  
  


"Then there's some hope," Ginny said cheerfully. "I just hope that it's not the other way and Voldemort can force it to surrender quickly and absolutely."

  
  


Harry nodded silently and thoughtfully. Unless they knew what the key was, any information that Harry managed to find would be useless. "Have you found anything?" Harry asked.

  
  


"For the most part I've found only info on weak non-Dark objects. I've run into a little bit about Dark objects but not much." Ginny answered. "I just thought that I might as well cover potential Dark objects. My problem is that I can't find anything that comes before Arthur except for one thing."

  
  


"Oh? What is it?" Harry inquired.

  
  


"It doesn't really matter, its power is broken. It was a Dark object." Ginny responded.

  
  


"It's still your only discovery," Harry pointed out. "It might be useful to hear about it."

  
  


"All right then," Ginny sighed. She replaced the book she had been reading and pulled another from her bag. She opened this to a marked page and continued, "This paragraph begins right after the book explains about how magical artifacts were tied to power." She began to read:

  
  
  
  


Perhaps the very most powerful and omnipotent magical artifact to exist in the pre-Arthurian period was the Dark staff of power named Nosyl Sharod. Many of the evil sorcerers who wielded its awesome power either died of natural causes or were defeated eventually. In either case the staff would be lost despite the best efforts by the good magical people to find it and destroy it. Time would pass, leaving Nosyl Sharod forgotten until a aspiring Dark sorcerer would find or be attracted to it.

  
  


The most notable Dark sorcerer to wield Nosyl Sharod was one by the name of Calayl. Despite the fact that Calayl was a rather shallow person, and not all that powerful or intelligent, he ruled the land with horror and cruelness drawing power from the staff. Few even hoped that his reign would come to an end, for it seemed that the staff was capable of expanding one's life if it was deeply enough embedded within the person's soul. Few did know that there was hope in fact. 

  
  


After nearly a century of Calayl's reign a young sorcerer, or rather mage, (this fact is rather debated) came to the land from the far north. He began to stir up the oppressed population against Calayl. This unexpected rebellion had caught Calayl off his guard, yet he was not worried. In his view Nosyl Sharod was omnipotent and none could match its power. If Calayl had but known one thing, perhaps his Dark Empire could have been saved. The young mage and leader of the rebellion wielded Nosyl Sharod's sister-staff. 

  
  
  
  


"Sister-staff?" Harry cut in excitedly. "Was it good or bad?"

  
  


Ginny shrugged, "I'm not sure, I think it was good. The book says that the sister-staff was able to defeat Nosyl Sharod because it was just as powerful but its power was different somehow and could do something against the evil."

  
  


"Did you find out anything else about the staff, its name perhaps?"

  
  


"I'm sorry, but I didn't," Ginny answered. "This book is the only one that even refers to it. The author of the book reckons that like you said, powerful objects have personalities, or rather, character. He thinks that Nosyl Sharod's sister staff is um, well. . . shy."

  
  


"I suppose that makes it a very difficult staff to find then." Harry mused. "Was there anything else about Nosyl Sharod."

  
  


"A little," Ginny replied. "The book just goes on to say that the young mage faced Calayl and the sister-staff ripped apart every single fiber of his being and destroyed it. The reason that Nosyl Sharod was not lost is because it was so deeply ingrained into Calayl's soul that when he was blown from existence the staff's power was broken. It also says that, and I quote "rumor has it that some of the pieces of Nosyl Sharod are still around, passed on from one Dark Lord to another as a symbol of power."

  
  


Harry sat up quickly. "What! I thought that it was obliterated leaving nothing behind."

  
  


"Its power is broken Harry," Ginny reassured him. "There's nothing to worry about."

  
  


"Yes there is!" Harry exclaimed. "It was something that I read but dismissed earlier. . ."

  
  


Ginny leaned forward towards Harry. "What was it?"

  
  


"Something about the relations between magical objects but I'm not sure. I'd have to go into it more deeply though."

  
  


"Well that's your job isn't it?" 

  
  


"I suppose so. . ." Harry said absently.

  
  


* * * * * * *

  
  


"So did you two find out anything interesting?" Harry asked quietly as they sat in NEWT Transfiguration attempting to transform their textbooks into animals. Their goal was to get the largest animal possible. Hermione had succeeded in transforming her textbook into a cat. Ron was having trouble and Harry had not gotten around to it yet.

  
  


Hermione shook her head and sighed. "Nothing worthwhile. There was one reference and that's all."

  
  


"What was it?" Ron asked as he frowned at his furry textbook.

  
  


"Well it mentioned Seilftrist in connection with. . . with. . . some strange name. Funny. . . for some reason I can't remember what it was." Hermione said slowly as she tried to remember. 

  
  


"What do you mean you can't remember?" Harry asked. "You never forget information."

  
  


"I know that, but I just can't remember anymore. The book said that Seilftrist and whatever the name was, or who, did something. . . I think that maybe it was another magical person. I kind of remember the word 'lady' in association with it." Hermione said, beginning to sound confused.

  
  


"What book was it?" Ron pressed.

  
  


"I can't even remember that. . ." Hermione continued hopelessly.

  
  


Harry sighed. "It'll probably come to you later." For some reason he felt a great amount of doubt. He reached out his wand and tapped his textbook absently and hardly noticed when everyone jumped back from the giant stag that appeared on the desktop. The next Quidditch match was coming up and all this research was getting rather difficult.

  
  



	9. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Harry Potter and the Secret of Lord Seilftrist

by:

Lord Dreadnault

  
  


Chapter Nine: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

  
  
  
  


The day of the first Quidditch match of the season for Hogwarts dawned brightly. The Gryffindors would be facing the Slytherins for the first game. Harry had insisted on almost daily practice for the week coming before the match. He was now attempting to coach all of his teammates into eating some breakfast. It wasn't Kirke and Sloper's first match, yet they were still nervous and would barely eat. 

  
  


Ginny was taking the good advice and had eaten a normal breakfast, and the Fairfax twins were following her example. "Do we have a good chance of winning?" Kate asked.

  
  


"Of course we do!" Ginny replied. "Gryffindor wins almost all the time."

  
  


"There's basically only one veteran on this team," Chary pointed out. "What if we all screw up because it's our first match?"

  
  


"Well we've almost all played at least one match except for you two," Ginny said.

  
  


Harry passed them and took a seat next to Ron and Hermione. "Ready for the first match of the season?" Ron asked him.

  
  


Harry grinned. "Of course I'm ready. I can't wait to beat Malfoy."

  
  


Harry, Ron, and Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was in the process of trying to make it clear to the Slytherins and anyone else stupid enough to listen that he was superior and that his team would conquer simply because he could say a lot of rude things about Harry and his team members. The three rolled their eyes simultaneously and turned back to breakfast.

  
  


* * * * * * *

  
  


Grasping his Firebolt, Harry led his team out onto the Quidditch pitch to meet the Slytherin team led by Malfoy, in the center of the field. The Gryffindor team was met by a tumultuous applause from the majority of the excited crowd gathered to watch the match.

  
  


Harry and Malfoy approached each other and shook hands, each trying to break the other's bones. Madam Hooch approached them and gave the usual instructions for a fair game. Judging from the sneer Malfoy was directing towards Harry, he reckoned that it wasn't going to be very fair at all. They'd show Malfoy though.

  
  


The Quaffle was released and the two teams took off on their brooms. Harry, as usual, swiftly flew to a point with a wide view of the game. Malfoy was slowly flying around, but keeping a steady eye on Harry's actions.

  
  


The commentary was began by a new person this year. Lee Jordan had completed his seventh year and they had recruited a saucy fourth year Ravenclaw name Jessica Baylor to fill Jordan's former position. Instead of McGonagall, Flitwick had the privilege of overseeing and censoring her comments. 

  
  


"They're off and Gryffindor is already in possession! Nice work!" Baylor began excitedly. "Fairfax to Weasley, to Fairfax, and back to Fairfax, SCORE! 10-0 Gryffindor!"

  
  


Harry grinned excitedly. Everything was going fine. He swooped to the left and made a fast circuit of the pitch. Harry noted Malfoy breaking off the impulse to follow him. Harry quickly glanced towards the Chasers. The Slytherin Beaters were after them and his own Beaters weren't good enough to stop them. 

  
  


Harry leaned forward and zoomed toward Bole and Derrick nearly knocking them off their brooms. The Fairfax twins and Ginny flew off chasing after the Slytherins who now had possession. 

  
  


"Excellent save by Weasley!" Baylor announced rather loudly. "If that's the best you Slytherin Chasers can do, you're in deep trouble!"

  
  


Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice followed, "Now, now, Miss Baylor. . ."

  
  


"Yeah, whatever," was the reply. 

  
  


Harry turned his attention back to the game. Bole and Derrick had recovered and were after him now. He grinned and zoomed upwards and then took a sharp lap. Malfoy was now shouting at them to pay attention to the Chasers. Harry decided to take the chance to pull a feint on Malfoy. 

  
  


Aiming his broom down, Harry leaned forward and zoomed towards the bottom of the Slytherin side of the stands. There was an angry shout from behind and without looking back, Harry knew that Malfoy was fast on his trail. 

  
  


Harry pulled slightly upwards as he swiftly zoomed towards the people in the stand. At the last second Harry pulled up and towards the right. He looked back down at the aftermath. Malfoy narrowly missed crashing into his fellow house mates and quickly turned around back onto the pitch giving Harry a very nasty glare. Harry cheerily waved back.

  
  


"SCORE!" came Baylor's loud and entertaining voice. "20-0 Gryffindor!"

  
  


Harry quickly turned his head to glance at Ginny who had made the score and gave her a thumbs up. She grinned and returned it.

"Slytherin is now is possession of the Quaffle," Baylor continued to announce.

  
  


Harry turned and zoomed upwards towards the center of the field. It would be nice if he could find the Snitch and end it quickly. Noticing a Bludger coming straight for him, Harry dodged it quickly. Harry looked back up and saw a flutter of gold near the Slytherin goal posts. No one had noticed because everyone's eyes were on the other side where Harry's team was trying to prevent Slytherin from scoring.

  
  


Turning his broom, Harry aimed straight for the Snitch and took off. 

  
  


"Score, 20-10, Gryffindor," came Baylor's announcement. Harry ignored it. 

  
  


By now the whole crowd had spotted Harry for the Snitch and the majority was wildly cheering. Harry took a quick glance behind him. Malfoy was right behind him trying to gain some distance. Harry's broom darted forward and Harry reached out to catch the Snitch.

  
  


Suddenly the Snitch darted behind Harry and he grit his teeth. It was going straight for Malfoy! Harry twisted his broom around and sped towards it. Malfoy was going to catch it. Suddenly a Bludger hit by Sloper collided with Malfoy knocking him off his Nimbus 2001. Harry reached forward and grabbed the Snitch. They had won!

  
  


"POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH AFTER A NEAR MISS! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" came Baylor's excited shouts.

  
  


Harry quickly flew over and shook Sloper's hand. He had not thought that one of his Beaters would come in handy like that.

  
  


* * * * * * *

  
  


Late that night Harry sat at his desk studying a bit, but mostly thinking things over. After a great amount of research, he had determined that the sister-staff of Nosyl Sharod was indeed in great danger. The shattered pieces of the former Dark staff would lead Voldemort to what he sought if he got close enough. 

  
  


Voldemort has the key to the vault yet he knows not where it lies, Harry thought with amusement. It was only a matter of time until Voldemort discovered the hiding place, wherever it was. He was most definitely ahead. How were they ever going to catch up.

  
  


Harry slumped back into his chair sleepily. How would he ever know what Voldemort was doing?

  
  


~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^

  
  


Harry's eyes suddenly jerked open. He had fallen asleep in his office. He quickly sat up. Before he could stand up though, he noticed that something was odd. The office was dark, there was no light anywhere, even coming from the crack under the door to the hallway. The darkness seemed to be in shades of blue rather than black. This gave Harry some visibility. Moonlight also came in through the windows. A chilly wind seemed to blow about, yet seemed not to touch anything or affect anything. That's odd, Harry noted. 

  
  


He stood up and walked around to close the window, but it was not open. Neither was the moon out. It was a new moon. Abruptly Harry noticed something else was different. His ring was cold as ice. Perhaps it was doing this.

  
  


He looked down at the ring. The sapphires set into the ring seemed to glow eerily as if the light somehow had an affinity for them. Harry took a direct approach with the ring. "Where am I? What is this?" His words seemed to echo on the wind and fade away as he spoke them.

  
  


The wind seemed to whisper to him. "Time. . . this be time. . . the essence of time. . ."

  
  


"Why am I here?" Harry asked.

  
  


In response to the question the wind seem to blow harder in a circle around him. His surroundings seemed to rearrange themselves around him until he found himself standing on the corner of a street. Finally the wind whispered again, "Witness and return to thine own realm from whence thou shalt act appropriately. For thou witness what will be if thou fail to act quickly enough."

  
  


"Who are you?" Harry called as his voice was lost into the wind. "Why are you going out of your way to show me this?"

  
  


"I AM TIME!" the mysterious voice roared mightily through the wind. "You wear upon thy finger the mighty key of entrance to this realm. The gracious Miledy bids me to perform this favor. Act thy part Mage. . . Perform thy part well High Lord of Phoenix."

  
  


Harry, even more confused than before continued to ask questions but they were no longer answered. There was no longer any wind either. He would have to try and figure it out later. There obviously was something that needed to be done.

  
  


He slowly walked down the seemingly empty and eerily quiet street. Harry felt himself drawn to one house in particular. It was fairly large, the occupants were obviously fairly well off. Harry walked towards it. As he walked up the drive he looked at the mailbox. Granger. It was Hermione's house!

  
  


Harry stopped and looked around puzzled. What was he here for? Suddenly figures in black seemed to swarm in front of him. One of them even passed through his form. Death Eaters! Not all of them traveled in the same direction. Several hid themselves in the yard and perimeter. If any came to help it was an ambush. Hermione.

  
  


He had to warn her! Harry looked down at his ring and yelled, "Take me back!"

  
  


The blue shadows blurred and he found himself in his study. There was a loud pop and Harry nearly fell over onto the floor in his warm office. He was no longer in the shadow place.

  
  


Harry scrambled up. He had to warn Hermione! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Death Eaters

A/N: Just a few quick notes and reminders. As always, a tremendous amount of thanks to LB Domingo for beta reading this story. 

  
  


Responses to the reviews left for me at ff.net are posted at the web site listed in my author profile. If you ever visit the site please mention it somewhere, somehow, to me so that I know whether I should continue posting responses. (You can just mention it in a review or leave a note in the guest book there.) 

  
  


Concerning H/G: Several of you have made comments about it in your reviews. You have no need to worry about it. . . yet. If you read this story's sequel, or the one after, you do need to worry. They are a little young right now.

  
  


Some of you have asked about my update schedule. Technically I have no schedule. However, pretend like I get twenty reviews or something for a chapter. The next chapter will come out very fast. Next example, I only get five reviews or something. I'll get around to updating. . . eventually. So basically its up to whether I get the feeling you like the story or not. :) 

Enjoy the chapter! :)

  
  
  
  


Harry Potter and the Secret of Lord Seilftrist

by:

Lord Dreadnault

  
  


Chapter Ten: Death Eaters

  
  
  
  


Harry looked desperately at his ring. Could he risk having it transport him to where someone might see him appear? Thinking quickly Harry transported himself to behind a tapestry near the portrait of the Fat Lady. 

  
  


Looking around carefully, Harry emerged from behind the tapestry and ran down the hall towards the Gryffindor Common Room. He yelled the password, ("devil's snare!") and burst into the Common Room looking wildly around for Ron and Hermione. 

  
  


The victory party was over and few students were still awake. Harry spotted the pair sitting at a table doing their homework. He quickly ran over to the table.

  
  


"Hermione!" Harry panted. "Your family. They're in danger. Death Eaters."

  
  


Hermione's face whitened. "How do you know?"

  
  


"I'll explain later. We still have time. I saw into the future." Harry said as he regained his breath. 

Ron spoke up, "We need to alert Dumbledore immediately."

  
  


Harry shook his head. "There's no time Ron. We'll send someone else to tell him. Like Ginny."

  
  


"No you won't," came Ginny's voice from behind Harry. She had just come down from her dormitory. "I will be coming with you."

  
  


Harry nodded slowly. "I suppose that's okay."

  
  


"How do we get to my home?" Hermione asked in a weak voice.

  
  


Harry held up his hand and showed everyone his ring. "This is a sort of portkey that I can use. It'll take us anywhere we wish to go." While they gaped he grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and scrawled a note to Dumbledore. He quickly folded it over and handed it to a younger student who was studying. "Do you know where Dumbledore's office is?"

  
  


The astonished student nodded in shock. 

  
  


"Good," Harry said. "Take this note to him immediately." The student nodded and left the Common Room at a run. "Everyone hold onto me," Harry instructed.

  
  


Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all grasped Harry's arm and he briefly concentrated on the ring and the corner the mysterious wind had taken him to earlier. They all appeared on the dark corner. "How much time do we have?" Hermione asked in a shaken voice.

  
  


"I don't know, let me see if I can figure it out," Harry mused. He once again held up the ring. "Can you help me?" Harry whispered. 

  
  


For the briefest moment blue light flared from the sapphires set into the ring. In the brief light he could see his ghostly form walking down the long street. Nearly to Hermione's house. "Run!" Harry commanded.

  
  


The four took off down the street running as hard as they could as they drew their wands. As they ran, Harry could feel the ring beginning to turn very cold. It felt like it was burning with a cold flame. Harry looked around half expecting to see himself back in the Time realm that he had just encountered. They were still in the normal realm though. The ring's coldness was a different kind of cold.

  
  


As the quartet approached the house there was an explosion. The Death Eaters had already attacked. They ran into the yard brandishing their wands. Hermione and Ron began shooting stunning spells at the closest Death Eaters. 

  
  


Harry spotted a Death Eater running into the house. He raised his wand to stun the man but in its cold fury, the ring had already struck the Death Eater. Screaming, the Dark wizard erupted into cold, blue and gold flames. The flames were extinguished when he fell. Harry rushed up to him and checked him quickly. The man was still alive, but barely. 

  
  


Wasting no more time, Harry charged into the house shooting spells at the Death Eaters the ring did not attack. Just as the ring 'flamed' the last Death Eater, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny rushed into the house. 

  
  


Crying, Hermione rushed over to where her parents lay. 

  
  


"Are they okay?" Ron asked quietly.

  
  


"I don't know," Hermione wept quietly.

  
  


Ron walked over and gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, it'll turn out."

  
  


After a couple of moments Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley rushed into the house. "Harry," Dumbledore said quickly. "You four need to leave quickly. A lot of fur is going to fly at the Ministry over this incident and we don't need you to be involved in any way. We'll say that you warned us and we came and did this. Go back to Hogwarts and we'll send for you all so you can visit Hermione's parents at St. Mungo's."

  
  


Mr. Weasley was attending to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. "They'll be okay," he told them in a calm and gentle voice. "Just do what Dumbledore said and everything will be fine."

  
  


"We'll be in my office," Harry told Dumbledore as his friends held onto his arm. He then had the ring transport them back to Hogwarts. 

  
  


They appeared in Harry office. Harry pulled out his wand and conjured up a black leather couch for Hermione to lie down on. "We'll wait for news here," Harry said as he sat down in the chair behind his desk.

  
  


Ginny took a seat across from him while Hermione laid down on the couch. Ron sat next to Hermione doing his best to reassure and comfort her. "I wonder what Dumbledore meant about fur flying at the Ministry," Ginny wondered out loud.

  
  


Harry shrugged. "I don't know. If it's that bad though, it'll be in the Daily Prophet."

  
  


"So how exactly did you know? Another dream?" Ginny inquired quietly.

  
  


"I fell asleep. When I woke up I found myself in this strange sort of mirror-image of the room. It was dark and cold though. I found myself at Hermione's house and saw what happened. A voice said to me that I had hurry."

  
  


Ginny nodded, seeming to accept Harry's bare bone explanation. "You'll need to explain to me more fully later. I suspect that it has something to do with your ring that you acquired this summer.

  
  


"How do you know?" Harry asked in a surprised voice.

  
  


Ginny rolled her eyes. "Really Harry. The ring transports us to Hermione's house and back without any trouble. That's one clue. Another clue, ever since you've gotten that ring you've gained maturity. You no longer struggle in any classes. You hardly spend time on homework yet Hermione is pressed to do better than you. Not only that, I saw what the ring did to that Death Eater on the porch." Ginny finished her explanation in a soft tone.

  
  


"Will you promise not to tell anyone?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure how he felt about everyone knowing about his ring.

  
  


Ginny nodded. "Of course I won't tell. It's your secret. Just let me. . . in on it."

  
  


Harry nodded and glanced over at the couch. Both Ron and Hermione had dozed off. Harry began to explain all he knew about the ring. "Dumbledore owled it to me at the beginning of the summer. . . . . ."

  
  


"You're a mage!" Ginny exclaimed softly after Harry finished telling the tale of the ring. 

  
  


Harry shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know about that. . ."

  
  


Ginny reached forward and softly took Harry's left hand. "You must be. This ring is a magical object, or rather artifact. You can use its power."

  
  


Harry felt a tingle as Ginny held his hand and examined the ring. She finally let it go and Harry regretfully took it back. "I suppose maybe I am," Harry said.

  
  


"What I don't get is the part where TIME called you 'High Lord of Phoenix.'" Ginny said thoughtfully.

  
  


"Probably just some stupid saying or something," Harry said, trying to explain away the title TIME had addressed him as.

  
  


Ginny gave Harry a smile that told him that she knew that he trying to downplay the title. "I'll look that up in my spare time Harry. It may turn out to be quite interesting. However, I'll need to look in the Restricted Section to get everything I'll need. . ." She left the request hanging in the air. 

  
  


His curiosity overcoming his good sense, Harry pulled some parchment and writing utensils out of a drawer and began to write.

  
  


Please give Miss Weasley free access to all of the books in the Restricted Section.

Signed-

Harry Potter- Professor of HADADA

  
  


Harry gave the parchment to Ginny. "Don't abuse it, okay?"

  
  


Ginny grinned. "You can trust me. Now, how about something for me to sleep on?"

  
  


Harry conjured up another couch for her. Ginny walked over and laid down on it, quickly falling asleep. Watching her do so, Harry smiled sadly.

  
  


Since the very moment TIME had explained a few things to him one thought had entered his mind and refused to leave. Sirius. In his spare time, Harry had thought often about Sirius. Could they have used a Time-Turner? Harry had dismissed that idea almost immediately. It was too far in the past and there had been too much chaos that night.

  
  


His thoughts turned to the other realm. The one the ring had taken him too. Could that do it? Harry doubted it. There was little chance that he could leave the realm except at the point he came from. Maybe the ring would know.

  
  


Harry held it up and studied it. What would happen if I tried to rescue Sirius? Harry asked it silently.

  
  


A small whisper seemed to echo back from the ring. "Paradox."

  
  


Harry sighed. It would be very selfish to risk a paradox just to save Sirius. It sounded as if a paradox was almost inevitable the way the ring had responded. Sirius was gone. Gone forever. Except until perhaps after death.

  
  


Harry sat back in his chair and began to silently weep. He missed Sirius. He missed his parents.

  
  


* * * * * * *

  
  


Harry woke up as Dumbledore entered his office. "Well?" 

  
  


Dumbledore smiled. "You four were successful in saving the Granger's lives as well as apprehending several Death Eaters." He then frowned. "Several Death Eaters that weren't supposed to be free."

  
  


"So that's what all the mess and trouble is about?" Harry asked.

  
  


Dumbledore nodded. "It seems that Minister Fudge has been covering up some things he should not have covered up or hidden and failing in certain areas that he should be strong in. The attack should have never happened.

  
  


"So I see," Harry said. "What's going to happen?"

  
  


Dumbledore shrugged. "I suspect that Cornelius Fudge is not going to remain Minister of Magic for much longer. Hopefully they will pick out someone better. Wake the others Harry. We'll go visit Hermione's parents at the hospital. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Sneaky Malfoy

Harry Potter and the Secret of Lord Seilftrist

by:

Lord Dreadnault

  
  


Chapter Eleven: Sneaky Malfoy

  
  


Harry sat alone in a waiting room while Hermione, Ron and Ginny visited the Grangers in their private hospital room at St. Mungo's. Harry rather detested hospital rooms owing to the fact that he spent an excess of time in them. He had only visited for a few moments.

  
  


He picked up a Daily Prophet which had just been dropped on the table by a passing doctor. Harry scanned the front page at the screaming articles.

  
  


Ministry cover-ups, scandal with the office of the Minister, Fudge lied, and Muggle Attacks. Harry sighed. Just what the wizarding world needed at this precise moment. Chaos. Dumbledore was right. Harry would not be surprised if Fudge was ousted from office before the end of the week, if not sooner.

  
  


Harry waved to Arthur Weasley who had dropped in early to say hello. Mr. Weasley approached and sat next to Harry. "Well Harry, you've done it again!" 

  
  


Shrugging uncomfortably Harry replied, "I do what I can."

  
  


"That's certainly more than the rest of us are able to do Harry," Mr. Weasley said.

  
  


"I see that there's some trouble at the Ministry," Harry said, trying to steer the subject away from the incident.

  
  


Mr. Weasley nodded sadly. "Yes, a great deal of trouble. Those attacks should have never happened. Unfortunately for the Ministry, the public knows and understands that all too well."

  
  


"What went wrong?" Harry asked.

  
  


"A great deal of things." Mr. Weasley answered. "It's no one's fault directly. For example, if one person had done something a little more right then it wouldn't have happened. But, what the person did wasn't all that wrong. It's hard to explain."

  
  


Harry nodded understanding perfectly. "They're blaming Fudge though."

  
  


Mr. Weasley thought for a moment. "Yes, they are. Ultimately the responsibility is his. I think that if he had listened to Dumbledore after the Tournament we would be a lot better off."

  
  


"How are Hermione's parents doing?" Harry inquired.

  
  


"They're doing fine Harry. No permanent harm fortunately. I have to run now. They scheduled a last minute meeting about this mess. Department heads and other officials mostly. Unfortunately they know that I was in with Dumbledore and was working against You-Know-Who from the start. That qualifies me for the meeting I suppose."

  
  


"What are they going to talk about?" Harry questioned. 

  
  


Mr. Weasley shrugged. "I don't know. The current crisis supposedly." He stood up and said good-bye before leaving Harry once again, alone in the waiting room. 

  
  


About a half-hour later Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came down the hall. "How are they?" Harry asked Hermione.

  
  


"They're doing great," Hermione replied. "The doctor says that they'll be out of here in practically no time at all."

  
  


"That's good news," Harry said as he replaced the newspaper on the table. He stood up. "Let's get back to Hogwarts then."

  
  


* * * * * * *

  
  


About a week later Harry quickly and effortlessly took roll for Professor Lupin's class. All the students were in his year after all. It was the time of the month for Lupin and he was feeling ill. While Lupin was sick, it was Harry's job to substitute. He was able to miss classes for it because he was well ahead in them all.

  
  


As he picked up a stack of quizzes Harry addressed them. "As most of you know, Professor Lupin is sometimes ill. While he's away, he as arranged for you all to take a quiz on everything you've learned so far."

  
  


"Is that because he doesn't think you can teach?" came Malfoy's snide voice.

  
  


Keeping his calm Harry answered cooly as he distributed the quizzes, "It's because he thinks I don't k now how to teach pre-school magic to some of the students in this class. That'll also be five points from Slytherin."

  
  


Harry noted Ron restraining himself from laughing out loud. "You may now begin."

  
  


Harry walked back to the desk and pulled a heavy book from his bag. He had finally found a book that could enlighten him about magical artifact domination. 

  
  


One of the most popular methods of Dark magic forcefully dominating magical objects in the use of sister-objects. The best example that can be referred to is King Arthur's sword, Excalibur. At some point during King Arthur's reign, the evil sorcerer Milanel attempted to turn Arthur's sword to him. Normally he wouldn't have stood a chance. However, he had the broken sword of Gomalaan, Excalibur's sister. Although Gomalaan's power was broken, it was still related to Excalibur. Milanel attempted to dominate Excalibur by channeling his power into the broken Gomalaan and then onto Excalibur. Excalibur was unable to defend itself due to the fact that it could not exert massive amounts of power without being wielded by a magical being. Milanel's attempt was brought to an end when Arthur came and took up Excalibur. Milanel was captured, tried, and executed. He could have perhaps escaped if he had been a strong sorcerer. The remains of the broken sword Gomalaan were also destroyed forever.

  
  
  
  


Harry frowned deeply. This proved that Nosyl Sharod's sister-staff was in danger. No matter how it had hid itself, it could not fight Voldemort. Harry sighed and leaned back. He now knew what and how. Now they needed to know about Lord Seilftrist and where the staff was hidden. 

  
  


The bell rang and Harry collected the quizzes as everyone walked out the door. "You did great Harry!" Ron congratulated Harry as he turned in his quiz.

  
  


"All I did was give a quiz," Harry replied.

  
  


"Not that, Malfoy." Ron said grinning.

  
  


Harry laughed while Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll meet you down at the Great Hall. I just need to clean up quickly and close the classroom." 

  
  


Ron and Hermione smiled and promised they would save a seat before leaving. Harry quickly stacked the quizzes on the desk and closed up the classroom. He didn't want to be late for the Halloween Feast.

  
  


On his way down to the Great Hall he was cornered by Ginny. "Harry! I tracked down that stuff about High Lord of Phoenix."

  
  


Harry blushed. The title really embarrassed him. What would Ron and Hermione think. "Oh that's nice. . . What about it?"

  
  


"Don't worry Harry, I won't spread it around," Ginny reassured him as they continued to walk to the Great Hall. She had correctly read the look on his face.

  
  


Harry smiled happily. "That's great. What did you find out?"

  
  


"There was not actually anything about High Lords of Phoenix. However, I did find loads about Lords of Phoenix. I figured that it was close enough."

  
  


Harry nodded in agreement. "Sure, why not?"

  
  


"First, Lords of Phoenix are tremendously powerful. You can throw the part about you being a mage out the window Harry. Lords of Phoenix are about ten times more powerful than any mage. Since you're a High Lord that probably means you are more powerful than that." Ginny proceeded to explain.

  
  


"Is that all there is to it?" Harry inquired.

  
  


"Not at all," Ginny replied. "It can wait until after the feast though. I have prefect guard duty tonight and tomorrow is a Saturday. Therefore you can afford to stay up and listen to me."

  
  


"Shouldn't you be patrolling instead of lecturing me?" Harry pointed out.

  
  


"That's what the Marauders Map is for," Ginny replied mischievously.

  
  


* * * * * * *

  
  


It was nearly midnight and Harry sat in his dim office while Ginny continued to explain about what she had found out about Lords of Phoenix. Everyone once in a while one of them would glance at the Marauders Map to check for students who were out of bed. 

  
  


"Lords of Phoenix have a great amount of responsibility. Whenever they turn up, they usually find themselves in leadership positions. These positions are not very cushy at all because they usually turn up during Dark times." Ginny lectured.

  
  


"Aren't there any Ladies of Phoenix?" Harry asked tiredly.

  
  


"Of course there are Harry. I just always assumed you were a boy. . ." Ginny said impishly.

  
  


Harry coughed uncomfortably. "I didn't mean it that way. I just wondered. . ."

  
  


"I know what you meant," Ginny said cutting him off. "A woman becomes a Lady of Phoenix by marrying a Lord of Phoenix. Or, they're both born as Phoenix nobility and then are attracted to each other."

  
  


"Oh, so that means that there can be more than one Lord or Lady at the same time?"

  
  


"It seems so," Ginny answered slowly. "The more perilous the time the more Lords and Ladies of Phoenix born."

  
  


Harry gave a sigh of relief. "It wouldn't be fun to be a Lord of Phoenix alone I think."

  
  


"Don't worry about that," Ginny said. "The book mentioned a few Lords of Phoenix. Professor Dumbledore is one. Not exactly something that gets spread about though. In all likelihood, no one else knows."

  
  


Harry thought carefully for a moment. "Didn't you say that Phoenix nobility is attracted to each other?"

  
  


"Yes. . ." Ginny replied.

  
  


"That means that Ron, Hermione and you could be Lord and Ladies of Phoenix as well! Is there a way to test if they're a genuine Lord or Lady?"

  
  


Ginny laughed. "You just brought up what I was going to talk about next. You need to have someone perform the spell on you because the test subject can't see the results. We'll do it after we finish going over everything. The charm is 'phoenixius.'"

  
  


"Is there anything else about this?"

  
  


"Of course," Ginny said. "There's loads to go over. We probably don't have enough time though. Supposedly when a Lord of Phoenix's life ends, he sort of goes to a different realm or place. There, they just enjoy life and come back once in a while to lend a helping hand to the living. That means that if things get too bad you have an army of very powerful beings to help you fight."

  
  


"That's interesting," Harry mused. "Anything else?"

  
  


"Yes, but I think you might as well just read the rest yourself," Ginny said. "I think we should do the charm now to check." She pulled out her wand and pointed it towards Harry. "Phoenixius!"

  
  


Ginny stared at Harry for several moments while Harry tried to look at himself. "Well? What happened?"

  
  


"The book said to expect a faint red and gold aura from a Lord of Phoenix. You had a spectacular aura of sapphire blue and gold." Ginny said in awe. "I think it means that you're a High Lord of Phoenix. Not just a Lord of Phoenix."

  
  


Harry shrugged uncomfortably and looked down at the Marauders Map. "Ginny! Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle are in the Restricted Section."

  
  


Ginny stole a glance at the map. "Uh-oh. I think we need to do something about this. I doubt that they're snogging."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. The SisterStaff of Nosyl Sharod

Harry Potter and the Secret of Lord Seilftrist

by:

Lord Dreadnault

  
  


Chapter Twelve: The Sister-staff of Nosyl Sharod

  
  
  
  


Harry nodded, "Yes, something needs to be done. Isn't he the other prefect on patrol right now?"

  
  


Ginny confirmed Harry's question, "Yes he is. He is also out of bounds. Just because he's on patrol doesn't mean that he can let his friends roam Hogwarts at night. Neither does he have the authority to be in the Restricted Section."

  
  


"He might have gotten a note from Snape to clear him in the Restricted Section." Harry pointed out beginning to grin. "If we catch him looking at the wrong book or at something he shouldn't, I can nail him for that."

  
  


Harry and Ginny stood up and quickly headed for the library. "Do you think he's doing something for Voldemort?" Ginny asked.

  
  


Harry shrugged, "I don't know. Even if he is, I doubt that we'll be able to prove it well enough to justify such a charge."

  
  


As they approached the library they slowed down their pace in order to keep silent. When they arrived they found the doors open and voices whispering in the Restricted Section. Harry could make out some light coming from between the shelves and the outlines of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle leaning over a book.

  
  


"What's wrong!" Came Malfoy's indignant voice. "For some reason the book keeps changing the writing."

  
  


"Use a revealing spell!" Goyle suggested.

  
  


"Did I say that the book was hiding information Goyle? It's distorting it. Use your brains!"

  
  


Harry motioned for Ginny to silently follow and then proceeded to quietly walk into the library towards the Restricted Section. Abruptly a dark shadow crossed over Harry's mind and swallowed his senses.

  
  


!@!@!@!@

  
  


Ginny stifled a gasp as Harry silently collapsed to the ground. Looking around to make sure that Malfoy and his cronies had not noticed, she dragged Harry's unconscious form between one of the shelves.

  
  


Kneeling next to Harry, Ginny nudged him and tried to wake him up. Had he fainted? Never, Ginny thought, he's faced worse. Next she took up his left wrist to chafe it, hoping that it might revive him. The skin was cold as ice. 

  
  


Ginny cringed. Don't die now Harry, she silently encouraged him. The ring that Harry wore flickered and drew Ginny's attention to it. Ginny reached out a finger and gingerly touched it. It was warm. 

  
  


Ginny suddenly felt the urge to talk to the ring. This is so stupid, Ginny observed, I'm desperate though, any port in a storm. "Do you know what to do?" Ginny whispered to the ring as she once again touched it.

  
  


A faint whisper seemed to resonate from the ring. "Miledy bids you to breathe life into Phoenix Lord."

  
  


With a puzzled expression on her face, Ginny stared at the ring. What did it mean. Ginny felt her thoughts forcefully turned towards her father and his Muggle interests. Ginny finally got the point. Mouth to mouth rescue breathing. Disgusting Muggles! Ginny thought angrily, and I thought the Chamber of Secrets was embarrassing! So much for a romantic first kiss. Ginny sighed and leaned forward.

  
  


!@!@!@!@

  
  


The blackness slowly melted away and Harry felt himself beginning to regain his senses. It had seemed an eternity in the blackness. The feeling reminded Harry of not being able to breathe. Breathe! Harry attempted to breathe deeply. Before he could though, air was forced into his lungs from someone's mouth that was firmly clamped on his. Harry attempted to gasp and also found that someone was pinching his nose. What was Malfoy doing to him?

  
  


Harry began to struggle wildly, or at least wildly for someone who was too weak to do much. Abruptly the pressure was gone and Harry opened his eyes. Ginny was leaning over him and blushing. "Hello Harry. . ." she said as red suffused her cheeks.

  
  


Harry sat up weakly. "What happened," he asked quietly.

  
  


"Well," Ginny explained in a nervous whisper, "you collapsed and stopped breathing. Then your ring sort of told me to um. . . do rescue breathing on you."

  
  


"Good thing you know how," Harry whispered weakly. He then turned his attention to the ring to ask what happened. The answer came back. He had foolishly walked in against an opponent without considering other dangers. He had left his mind unguarded. Nosyl Sharod had struck out using Voldemort's limited power. "I feel so stupid. I should have been more careful."

  
  


Ginny shrugged, "You're only stupid if you don't learn from the experience."

  
  


"I've learned my lesson tonight," Harry whispered as he slowly stood up. "Let's get him now."

  
  


Ginny also stood and they made their way back to the aisle from where they could observe Malfoy and his friends still looking at the book in the Restricted Section.

  
  


"Stunning spells I think," Harry whispered. 

  
  


Harry and Ginny quickly shot them at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Harry felt the strange pull of the foreign power. However, this time he was prepared and it could not hurt him. Carefully, Harry and Ginny walked over to the knocked-out forms of the three Slytherins. 

  
  


"We'll take them to my office," Harry said. "I might even be able to have Malfoy ousted as a prefect."

  
  


Ginny grinned. "That would be absolutely marvelous."

  
  


"Ron will be overjoyed as well, I imagine," Harry said. He walked over and picked up the book the Slytherins had been studying. It was entitled, 'Power.' 

  
  


Casting quick levitation spells, Harry and Ginny brought Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle back up to Harry's office. Harry walked over to his desk and carefully placed the book on the desk and then turned his attention to the Slytherins who had been dumped on the floor. As he sat down he motioned for Ginny to revive all of them. She quickly did so and then took a seat.

  
  


Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle sat up dizzily. "Out for a bit of late-night reading?" Harry said.

  
  


"Yes, in fact we were," Malfoy said defensively. "We have a note from Professor Snape."

  
  


Harry held out his hand, "Let's see it then."

  
  


Malfoy pulled a slip of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry quickly read it. 

  
  


I Professor Snape hereby give Draco Malfoy permission to research for a potions project in the Restricted Section. Severus Snape.

  
  


Harry raised his eyebrows and then looked at the book that had been recovered. "This doesn't look like a potions book to me Malfoy."

  
  


"We weren't able to tell what the book was and we thought it might be what I needed." Malfoy crossed his arms smugly. 

  
  


"Indeed," Harry replied. "I think you were trying to get at this book on the orders of Voldemort or another Death Eater. This book obviously has nothing whatsoever in common with potions." Harry picked up the heavy tome and thumbed through it. "However, this book does seem to contain what Voldemort would certainly be interested in."

  
  


"Prove it." Malfoy smirked.

  
  


Harry smiled thinly at Malfoy and set the heavy book down. "I don't need to."

  
  


"What do you mean?" Malfoy asked nervously. 

  
  


"I could have you expelled for the deeds that don't need to be proven. Being in the Restricted Section and looking at the wrong book, neglecting your prefect duties of patrolling, allowing two students to be out of bed with your full knowledge, and misuse and abuse of authority and privileges." Harry answered.

  
  


Malfoy's face paled considerably but he responded with a sense of arrogant pride. "Then expel me Potter."

  
  


Harry laughed. "That would be too good for you Malfoy. Not only would it take effort on my part, but it would let you loose on the world. I prefer to have you where I can watch you. I know that you also wish to learn how to be a competent wizard. You're not much use right now. So you will stay here, no matter how bad it gets, if you can. If I let you."

  
  


"Then what are you going to do," Malfoy inquired angrily, full well knowing that Harry was right and angry that Harry had the advantage.

  
  


"First, I'm going to recommend that you be stripped of that prefect badge," Harry said. "You're a very poor authority figure and your arrogance since you got that badge had been unbearable. Next, I am going to assign you to personally to see to it that every single restroom in this school, excluding restrooms in dormitories, is kept spotless."

  
  


"Even the girl restrooms?" Malfoy asked, aghast. 

  
  


Harry glanced at Ginny who shook her head, and then responded, "Only one girl restroom Malfoy. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. If I get a report of a dirty restroom, I'll double your detention. Is that clear?"

  
  


Malfoy nodded sullenly.

  
  


"Good news though," Harry said in mock re-assurance. "Your two friends, Crabbe and Goyle will have the pleasure of helping you. No one else may help you. Did I mention that you weren't allowed to use magic?'

  
  


Malfoy's mouth dropped open in astonishment. "That's not fair!"

  
  


"Look at it this way Malfoy," Harry said wisely, "you will have first hand experience in an honest profession for once. Make the best of it. I'm sure that Filch will be more than glad to help you find the necessary cleaning supplies. Lastly, each of you lose fifty points. That's one-hundred and fifty points away from Slytherin."

  
  


Malfoy was too shocked to respond and his two cronies remained silent. 

  
  


"Now go to bed!" Harry instructed the Slytherin trio.

  
  


They left, leaving Harry and Ginny alone. "You sure punished them!" Ginny said, snickering.

  
  


Harry smiled, "Hopefully that will keep them out of the way for a while. It's late and I'm sure you're tired too. I'll tell you what I find in this book in the morning."

  
  


Ginny smiled tiredly and stood up. "It should be interesting if Voldemort was after it." She left and Harry picked up the book and began to read. Somewhere within, was the key to the whole mess, or at least, a clue.

  
  


After several hours of reading Harry finally came across what Malfoy or rather, Voldemort had been looking for. 

  
  


Although the Dark staff Nosyl Sharod was extremely powerful, its sister-staff was much more powerful in its own right. While Nosyl Sharod wielded Dark power, its sister, Miledy Faisia wielded the power of the Light. Not only does Miledy have its own great power, it is capable of drawing upon the mighty power of the human race. For that reason, and many others, Miledy Faisia has stood as a symbol of the mighty Lords and Ladies of Phoenix since the dawn of time, and has been wielded by the Lords and Ladies many times. Despite this fact, none have ever seen Miledy strike out with its full capacity of power, for the Lords and Ladies of Phoenix are not powerful enough to wield Miledy's full power.

  
  


The Lord of Phoenix who is noted for wielding more of Miledy Faisia's power than any other is the sorcerer named Seilftrist. It was he also who last wielded Miledy Faisia before its disappearance. Seilftrist's title was unique. He was often classified in the ancient records as not merely a Lord of Phoenix, but Lieutenant to the High Lord of Phoenix. Many have wondered about this title because there has never been a High Lord of Phoenix, therefore, how could Seilftrist be Lieutenant to him? 

  
  


Experts theorize that there is a before and after life for at least the nobles of Phoenix, and that the High Lord specifically sent Seilftrist to save the day, preserving himself to come to mortality at another time. Yet, still sending one powerful enough to accomplish the task at hand.

  
  
  
  


Harry stopped reading and set the book down. "Why me," Harry said to himself. "Why me?" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Lieutenants

Harry Potter and the Secret of Lord Seilftrist

by:

Lord Dreadnault

  
  
  
  


READ THIS!!!!!

A/N: From this fan fic's point of view- the religion/history/magic of Harry's magical world will be based upon mythology. You may or may not care, but this might help to clear things up a little bit.

  
  


Next- For those of you who are interested in receiving a little e-mail every time I update this story please send a little e-mail to dreadnaultupdate at wotmania.com (change at to @)

  
  
  
  


Chapter Thirteen: Lieutenants

  
  


Harry was sitting in the Great Hall eating an early breakfast when and owl arrived with a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry set down his goblet of punch, picked up the paper, and scanned the front page.

  
  


DEPARTMENTS ISSUE VOTE OF NO-CONFIDENCE

Late last afternoon the assembled heads of the various departments within the 

ministry of magic issued a vote of no-confidence in the current Minister of Magic,

Cornelius Fudge. 

  
  


Percy Weasley, a junior-assistant of some sort declared, "Minister Fudge has

only been doing what he felt was in the best interests of the wizarding world."

The Minister was unavailable for comment before the publishing deadline.

  
  


According to the official codes that govern the operation of the Ministry, 

the council comprised of department heads is now in control of the Ministry

until the matter is resolved. This either means that they drop charges the charges

against Fudge and reinstate his power, or they replace him. 

  
  


It is generally believed that the council leans towards a new minister. Political 

analysis scholars theorize that Lesalin Tessyth, new head of the Department of 

International Magic Co-operation may be made the new Minister.

  
  


When Mr. Tessyth was interviewed concerning this matter, he neither

denied nor confirmed the rumors of what the council is going to do. 

"Something definitely needs to be done and Fudge isn't doing it. I'm 

not at liberty to say what the council is going to do."

  
  
  
  


Harry set the paper down and smiled. If they picked a new minister quickly, it would be a great improvement indeed. If it became a long fight, it would be better to leave Fudge. Nothing would help Voldemort more than chaos in the Ministry.

  
  


He was interrupted when Ron and Hermione rushed in and sat down next to him. "I just heard what you did to Malfoy last night!" Ron said excitedly. "Is it true? A month of cleaning toilets? Prefect badge revoked?"

  
  


Harry grinned, "I hope so. Not only was Malfoy out of bed with Crabbe and Goyle, against rules, but he was looking up stuff for Voldemort as well."

  
  


"What was he looking at?" Hermione asked tersely.

  
  


"I think it was the same book you saw, but forgot what was in it." Harry described the book and recounted a small part of what he had read. That the name of the staff Voldemort was name Miledy Faisia. He left out the rest.

  
  


"Did it say where to find it?" Ron asked eagerly as he spooned some eggs onto his plate.

  
  


Harry shook his head, "Just the name."

  
  


Ron sighed, "Oh well, better luck next time."

  
  


Harry silently considered the rest of the information. He had not told Ron and Hermione about the Lord of Phoenix information. Neither did they know that he was a or rather the High Lord of Phoenix. It would not hurt to tell them about Seilftrist. "It mentioned Lord Seilftrist though."

  
  


"Really?" Hermione asked eagerly. "What did it say?"

  
  


Harry was about to answer but they were interrupted by Professor Snape who had silently approached the table. "Potter," he growled.

  
  


"Yes?" Harry replied calmly.

  
  


"You gave Malfoy a severe detention last night. I'm the Head of his house and I demand that I be in charge of his punishment. Not only that, you're not really a full professor." Snape said coolly.

  
  


"I see," Harry replied. "Did he explain that he was in the Restricted Section with Crabbe and Goyle, looking up a topic that would interest certain parties greatly, such as Voldemort?"

  
  


Snape glared at Harry, "I'm not dim witted Potter. I understand that he was up to no good."

  
  


"Very well then," Harry said. "You may change his detention to suit yourself, you may even cut the number of points I took away from Slytherin by half. However, whether or not I am a full-time professor, I am in charge of the prefects when they patrol, and Malfoy was most certainly disobeying orders. I will not allow him to be a prefect any longer."

  
  


"So be it," Snape hissed. He promptly left for the staff table.

  
  


Ron sighed bitterly, "It was too good to last. You know that Snape will let him off easily."

  
  


"I wouldn't worry about it," Harry said consolingly. Slytherin still loses seventy-five points and Malfoy will no longer be a prefect. Besides, I think Snape was doing this more for the principle rather than to protect Malfoy. He doesn't think that I should be a professor."

  
  


"You said that you found something out about Seilftrist," Hermione cut in, reminding Harry about the topic at hand.

  
  


Harry nodded as he reached for a piece of toast. "Yes, the book mentioned that he was a Lieutenant to the High Lord of Phoenix."

  
  


Hermione frowned thoughtfully as she chewed on a piece of bacon. "I've seen vague references about Lords of Phoenix here and there. They're supposed to be rather powerful. I think I might understand too about this Lieutenant thing as well."

  
  


Harry shrugged as if he knew nothing about Lords of Phoenix. "That's all it said about Seilftrist." Suddenly a thought occurred to Harry. Ginny had mentioned that Dumbledore was a Lord of Phoenix. Maybe he would know some stuff that if it didn't help their hunt, at least it would help him personally.

  
  


Harry stood up and explained that he should probably go and see Dumbledore about the Malfoy incident. They waved and as he left Ron served himself some seconds and Hermione picked up the Daily Prophet. 

  
  


The stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office moved aside as Harry approached. It had recognized the ring already. Harry quickly rushed up the moving stone staircase and found Dumbledore sitting at his desk.

  
  


"I thought that you might be coming to visit me soon," Dumbledore said, smiling as he gestured for Harry to take a seat.

  
  


Harry moved forward and sat down in the chair before Dumbledore's desk. He quickly explained about Malfoy and what he had caught him doing. Then he explained about how he had found out and learned about being the High Lord of Phoenix. "What does it mean? What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to learn about these powers?"

  
  


Dumbledore smiled and looked Harry straight in the eye. "I wondered how long it would take for you to discover who you are. Your ring most likely sped up the process. You're also right that Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are Lord and Lady of the Phoenix. They are actually two of your lieutenants, though they do not know this yet."

  
  


"What about Ginny?" Harry asked. "She's a helpful friend as well."

  
  


Dumbledore smiled and his eyes began to twinkle. "Yes, a very helpful friend indeed. She is a Lady of the Phoenix, more powerful than your lieutenants though."

  
  


"What do you mean?" Harry asked suspiciously.

  
  


"She's very powerful in her own right," Dumbledore answered. "You asked several questions before, and I shall try to answer them. What does it mean to be the High Lord of the Phoenix? It means that you have a great responsibility to fight against the Dark and for the well being of all humankind. I think that answers the first two questions. How do you learn about your powers? That is harder. I too am a Lord of Phoenix. I cannot teach you to use your powers though. Each individual Lord and Lady has their own brand or style. In time you will begin to discover yours. Your ring will help you as best it can."

  
  


"I see," Harry said slowly. "So it will just come to me eventually?"

  
  


Dumbledore nodded. "As will your purposes, goals, and missions. You cannot just sit back and wait though Harry. You must go out there and learn. Your studies will increase your knowledge and open the way to your power. I have one suggestion for you other than what I have said."

  
  


"What is that?"

  
  


"You should try to learn with Miss Weasley. You two will get along greatly together and you will find that your interests are very closely related. Separately, you two will eventually learn and began very powerful. Together though, you will learn much faster and become much more than very powerful."

  
  


"Why is that so?" Harry inquired.

  
  


Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he answered, "One day you will know and understand. Just take my advice for now."

  
  


"Does Voldemort know about this?" Harry asked uncomfortably.

  
  


Dumbledore shook his head no, "He does not Harry. It is best that it remains that way. Tell no one about yourself except for Ginny. Make sure that she tells no one about herself. Not even your other friends. That includes Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. You must keep this a secret until it is safe for it to become known."

  
  


"What about Ron and Hermione being nobles of the Phoenix, should they know about themselves?"

  
  


"You are right Harry. I will meet with them later and tell them. I will tell them to keep their secret, even from you. If you know about them, in their view, you would have to be fair and tell them about you. They could un-knowingly betray you. They will most likely become secretive from you or even act like they're protecting you with their awesome powers. They're your lieutenants, it is after all, sort of their job when you're around. One day you need to let them know. Wait until it is safe for now though. I will tell them only that they are lieutenants to the High Lord of Phoenix. I will not say who you are. I will explain about their responsibilities and powers. You may issue your orders to them through me if need be."

  
  


Harry nodded slowly, doing his best to take in all of the information Dumbledore had revealed. "I suppose that I should get to class now."

  
  


"That would be wise Harry," Dumbledore responded. 

  
  


* * * * * * *

  
  


Two weeks later on the weekend Harry leaned forward and carefully examined the chess board in front of him. Ron and Harry were playing a game of chess and Hermione was sitting next to Ron studying for her Ancient Runes class.

  
  


"So what did Dumbledore want to see you about?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer and wanting to see how Ron and Hermione were taking it.

  
  


Ron looked away nervously, "Nothing much, nothing at all really."

  
  


"Indeed," Harry said as he raised his eyebrows. "That sure was a long talk or rather, meeting about nothing."

  
  


Hermione quickly jumped in to cover Ron's sorry attempt to hide what they had discussed. "We sort of discussed Lord Seilftrist and what it meant to be a Lieutenant to the High Lord of Phoenix."

  
  


"That sounds interesting. What did you find out?" Harry prodded on.

  
  


"Well," Hermione began to lecture, "the High Lord of Phoenix is a very powerful and perhaps even omnipotent figure that sort of fits into your basic mythology. Ancient civilizations revered him as a god or at least, immortal figure despite the fact that he was never mortal. Modern civilization no longer really even remembers his existence. In their eyes, even if he was born to the world, he would just be a really powerful person."

  
  


Harry quickly covered up a severe grimace. This High Lord business was getting worse every day. At least Ginny still saw him as Harry, even though she knew about him. Harry also quickly thanked his lucky stars that he had not been born into an ancient civilization. "Never mortal? Was he ever prophesied to become mortal?"

  
  


"Something like that," Ron replied, "'born into the world to face humankind's greatest danger.'"

  
  


"Wasn't that guy with Nosyl Sharod dangerous?" Harry inquired.

  
  


Hermione nodded, "Yes, he was very dangerous. However, he was not the greatest danger. That's why Seilftrist was a Lieutenant to the High Lord of Phoenix. Although Seilftrist did not have all of the skill or knowledge possible that the High Lord would have, the High Lord granted unto him a great amount of power in two forms. The first, his own power as a Lord of Phoenix. The second was of course the sister-staff, Miledy Faisia. Supposedly that was the High Lord's own staff from the heavens or wherever."

  
  


Harry raised his eyebrows. His own staff from the heavens? That would make Miledy Faisia very powerful indeed. It might give him an advantage though. If it was his, shouldn't he know where to find it? Or at least be attracted to it? "We could sure use someone like that right about now," Harry said. He looked at their faces for a reaction. Ron nearly swallowed his tongue and Hermione managed to keep her cool.

  
  


"Y-yes, that would be good, wouldn't it?" Hermione said nervously.

  
  


Harry decided to let them off for a while. "So you two, Christmas is coming up. That means Christmas holidays. How would you like to spend the holidays at Valahost Hall with me?"

  
  


"That's a wonderful idea!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping into the new subject to dodge the old one.

  
  


"Valahost Hall is rather safe isn't it?" Ron asked thoughtfully.

  
  


Harry restrained his laughter. They were already trying to protect him. "Yes, that's what Dumbledore said," Harry replied. "Your whole families could come of course. The more the merrier."

  
  


"I just remembered something!" Ron said. "I was researching Camelot a bit, like I was supposed to. It so happens that Camelot is a very short distance away from Valahost Hall. We could check out some of the sites there."

  
  


Hermione's eyes brightened, "Some of the best libraries in Great Britain are in Camelot! Some of the oldest and most antique manuscripts and museums! It would be fun."

  
  


"I was actually thinking about a pub and some butter beer," Ron said in a teasing voice.

  
  


"Ron!" 

  
  


Harry laughed. "Camelot sounds great. I'll go and tell Ginny before she makes any plans. I think she's looking something up in the library." He stood up just as Ron checkmated his king and exited through the portrait hole.

  
  


!@!@!@!@

  
  


Hermione sighed sadly as the portrait swung shut after Harry's departure. "I feel so bad about not being able to tell him. It would make his day if he knew that we were Lieutenants to the High Lord of Phoenix."

  
  


Ron nodded as he carefully put his chess set away. "I think he could tell that we were hiding something, but he didn't want to push it."

  
  


"I suppose it's in his best interest though." Hermione pointed out. "Anyway, I can't wait to get into studying our new powers. Our potential for knowledge is so great! Dumbledore is a Lord of Phoenix and look how much he knows!"

  
  


Ron nodded excitedly. "I really like the part about power! I could permanently turn Malfoy into a neon pink ferret, forever and ever! Do you think that we'll be the ones to wield Miledy Faisia to bring Voldemort down?"

  
  


Hermione shook her head. "I don't thinks so Ron. Dumbledore kind of hinted that there was someone else to use Miledy's power against Voldemort."

  
  


"Another Lieutenant perhaps?"

  
  


Hermione shrugged. "Who knows?"

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Just a little bit of irony. . . . . . . . give me some serious feedback please! This chapter is kind of important and I need to know how I'm doing so I know how to handle the next chapters. Thanks for your time!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Camelot

Harry Potter and the Secret of Lord Seilftrist

by:

Lord Dreadnault

  
  


A/N: I was going to wait until Sunday or Monday to publish this, because I was finally ahead. However, everyone was generous and gave me so many reviews on the last chapter, so here's the update. :)

  
  
  
  


Chapter Fourteen: Camelot

  
  
  
  


The Christmas holiday from Hogwarts finally came and Harry soon found himself at Valahost Hall surrounded by his friends and their families. Hermione's parents had also joined them at Harry's home. Their recovery from the recent attack was nearly complete. They were as interested in magic as was Mr. Weasley in Muggles. Therefore, they spent long hours talking about differences between the wizarding and Muggle worlds.

  
  


As the Daily Prophet had predicted, Cornelius Fudge was ousted from office. The council of Department Heads had chosen a replacement for him. Lesalin Tessyth was scheduled to officially take office shortly after New Year Day. Mr. Tessyth was expected to make drastic policy changes for the Ministry. 

  
  


With this all, Mr. Weasley had also received a promotion. Tessyth recognized that Mr. Weasley had been working against Voldemort with Dumbledore and other associates. Due to that fact, Tessyth appointed Mr. Weasley as the Under-Minister of Magic. The Order of the Phoenix was very pleased. Mr. Weasley would now be in a good position to advise Lesalin Tessyth. He would also be in a position to help the Order. The Order would no longer need to dodge around the Ministry because Mr. Weasley was basically number two in power. 

  
  


Although he didn't carry the authority of the Minister of Magic, he would still had influence and connections, and of course, the ear of the Minister. Harry reckoned that Mr. Weasley's influence was already in place, even though he didn't take his job until the beginning of the year. Upon arriving at King's Cross on the Hogwarts train, he discovered that Platform Nine and Three-quarters was bristling with security aurors from the Ministry. From there he had been escorted in a Ministry car to Diagon Alley, from whence they portkeyed to Valahost Hall.

  
  


"This one should be helpful." Ginny commented brightly as she pulled a book on magical theory from the library shelf in Valahost Hall. 

  
  


"How?" Harry asked.

  
  


"Dumbledore said that you needed to develop your own brand of magic didn't he? That basically means that you have loads of power but you need to figure out how to make it work for you. Therefore, magical theory will help you understand how to make it do what you wish." Ginny explained as she flipped through the pages.

  
  


"Don't you need to learn too?" 

  
  


"That's why I'm helping you. If I didn't need to learn I'd just dump all the books in front of you and let you sort them out. Instead I'm learning with you. According to this, there are a couple of ways to start out. The most commonly used way is to just strike out with your raw energy and or emotion. Basically, will power. Let's see you give a go at it."

  
  


"What am I supposed to try and do?" Harry asked in a very puzzled voice.

  
  


Ginny rolled her eyes, "Really Harry. Just do anything. I don't care."

  
  


Harry raised his hand and concentrated on one of the books on the shelf. He then used his will power to pull the book towards him. It didn't work for several seconds until he finally pretended that his power was like a hand wrapping around the book. Suddenly the book zoomed towards Harry's hand and collided with it. "OUCH!" Harry yelped. He jumped up and clutched the hand.

  
  


"Is it broken?" Ginny asked, her voice full of concern. She came over and tried to take Harry's hand.

  
  


"Just leave it alone." Harry groaned, still clutching it.

  
  


"Let me see it Harry." Ginny said in a stronger voice. "I promise that I won't hurt it."

  
  


Reluctantly, Harry let go of it and Ginny gingerly took it into her hand and examined it. "Well, is it broken?" Harry asked. 

  
  


"I'm afraid so Harry," Ginny answered. "Don't worry though. I think that I can fix it." Ginny wrapped her other hand around Harry's and closed her eyes. "Don't move." she instructed.

  
  


Harry let himself relax and kept his hand from moving. A warm and tickling sensation entered Harry's hand and he felt the bones mend within it. "How did you do it?"

  
  


Ginny let carefully let his hand drop and giggled. "I'm not quite sure. I only hoped that it would work. I basically directed my energy into your hand and willed it to heal."

  
  


"You mean you did that without knowing what the outcome would be?" Harry gasped. "What if you had incinerated it instead?"

  
  


"I didn't though, did I?" Ginny pointed out. "Actually, I felt as if I already knew how. It sort of came to me."

  
  


Harry nodded, "That's the same thing that happened to me, except that I didn't control it very well."

  
  


"Well, let's keep going. Lot's to learn and Voldemort isn't exactly sitting back and waiting for you to catch up."

  
  


* * * * * * *

Harry looked up from the thick book that lay on the table in front of him in the Historical Camelot Library. "I think I'll run down to the pub on the corner and grab a butter beer. I'm not getting anywhere and I need a break."

  
  


Hermione sighed and in a exasperated voice said, "Honestly Harry! This library is a cache of information. I've found nearly seven references to Lord Seilftrist already. If you don't keep studying you won't find anything more about your subject."

  
  


"I've found all there is. It's clean cut and I've explained it to you about a jillion times!" Harry said defensively.

  
  


Ron chuckled, "You have a point Harry. Personally, no matter how much new material there is, I find that I need a small breather as well. I'll go with you. Would you like to come Ginny?"

  
  


"I don't think so," Ginny declined. "Despite the fact that I've found everything I need, I find Lord Seilftrist fascinating and would rather study with Hermione."

  
  


Ron rolled his eyes, "Suit yourself then."

  
  


Harry and Ron stood up from their chairs and walked out. "Have you found anything interesting?" Harry asked.

  
  


"Not really," Ron said. "It's just history to me. I get the impression from the historical accounts that back before Arthur, Camelot wasn't exactly the seat of power unlike it was during Arthurian times. It was close and certainly had influence though."

  
  


"Where was the seat of power then?" Harry asked as they exited the library and made their way down the stone steps to the street.

  
  


"The general direction of your little castle," Ron answered. "I'm not sure how close it was though. The city was named Tescaster."

  
  


Harry turned as they walked and looked at a retreating back. I could swear I've seen that person before, Harry thought to himself. Probably just my imagination. "So it all happened in Tescaster then," Harry said to Ron.

  
  


Ron nodded, "I suppose so."

  
  


"What happened to Tescaster? Why isn't it still there?"

  
  


Ron shrugged, "That's the funny thing. The book I read that talked about Tescaster said that shortly after the death of an influential lord or rather ruler, it mysteriously burned down. The fire could not be stopped no matter what effort the people put into stopping it. Everything but the stone buildings burned to ashes. No one died in the fire or lost anything of value because the fire burned so slowly."

  
  


"The book must be talking about Seilftrist." Harry mused. "The fire burned slowly then? They surely should have been able to put the fire out."

  
  


"That's what the people decided too. They should have been able to put the fire out quickly, under normal circumstances. They then decided that Tescaster was cursed and they left it to be overgrown by the forest. The author of the book claims that the stone ruins are still there. He can't confirm it though. The coward was too afraid to go and look." Ron explained as they approached the pub on the corner.

  
  


"Why would he be afraid of some old ruins?" Harry inquired as he scanned the crowd for any other faces that might be familiar.

  
  


They entered and quickly got their butter beer from the main bar and grabbed a table in the corner. "Apparently, after the forest overgrew the ruins of Tescaster, it became haunted."

  
  


"I thought that the Shrieking Shack was the only haunted house in all of Britain." Harry countered as he opened the bottle.

  
  


Ron quickly took a gulp from his bottle. "It's not the ruins that are haunted mate. It's the forest around the ruins. Things have a way of happening around the place. One person reported that things would happen, just small accidents or something. Almost like small warning. As they got closer and closer to the ruins, the accidents became more lethal and deadly."

  
  


"Has anyone ever been in the ruins?" Harry asked.

  
  


Ron shook his head, "Nope. One fellow from the Department of Mysteries decided to investigate. He had some super-powerful amulet that he had constructed to prevent the mysterious power from making things happen. He got within sight of the stone ruins. No description is available because once he got there, whatever power that was haunting the place struck out with full force and basically obliviated his mind. Since then the place has been classified as high dangerous."

  
  


"It sounds like he wasn't a very strong wizard if something was able to do that to his mind," Harry commented. "He should have been able to protect it from an outside source. Why did they allow him to do it?"

  
  


"Because he claimed to have certain advantages," Ron replied dryly. "Supposedly he was descended from some eighteenth century Dark lord and because of that he would have certain hereditary advantages against something that was so obviously Dark magic. That's what the Ministry claimed anyway. The book claims that the only reason the Ministry allowed him to do so was because he had a small amount of substance or material that could resist the power haunting the forest. They placed it within the amulet and it seemed to work."

  
  


"What happened to the amulet he had?" Harry asked eagerly.

  
  


Ron shrugged again, "No one knows. They reckon that it's still in the forest somewhere. Either that or destroyed."

  
  


"It would be interesting to go and see Tescaster." Harry said. 

  
  


Ron snorted, "There's only one problem though. We don't have a magic amulet to allow us to get anywhere near the place."

  
  


"Maybe Hermione could come up with something. Have you told her all of this yet?" 

  
  


"Not yet. She's too much into Lord Seilftrist. I reckon she'll know all of his eating habits by sundown." Ron said wryly. 

  
  


Harry snickered. "You're probably right Ron. You still like her though, don't you?"

  
  


Ron blushed. "Well, sort of."

  
  


They stood up and left heading back for the library where they had left Hermione and Ginny. On they way they bantered casually about various things.

  
  


When they arrived back at the library they found Hermione in a fit. "I've been so stupid! It's been under my nose practically the whole time!"

  
  


"What?" Ron asked.

  
  


"The answer of course! All I could ever want to know about Lord Seilftrist has been so close all along." Hermione answered.

  
  


"How has it been so close?" Ron asked in an exasperated voice. "What is it all about?"

  
  


Ginny laughed, held out a big book to Ron and pointed to a specific line.

  
  
  
  


Fariney Seilftrist- (Lieutenant to the High Lord of Phoenix) 

Lord of the Royal House of Valahost. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. The Journals and Accounts of Seilftrist

Harry Potter and the Secret of Lord Seilftrist

by:

Lord Dreadnault

  
  


Chapter Fifteen: The Journals and Accounts of Seilftrist

  
  
  
  


Harry stared at the page and blinked. "So he was related to me then?"

  
  


"Yes." Hermione replied urgently as she slammed all of her reference books shut and placed them on a shelving cart. "Let's get back to Valahost Hall. Your library is bound to have loads on him. If you don't mind of course."

  
  


Ron decided to make a wise comment, "What if Seilftrist didn't like reading about himself?"

  
  


"Shut it Ron!" Hermione retorted.

  
  


"All right then," Harry said calmly, still slightly in shock about the newest discovery. Grab hold of me and we'll be back in Valahost Hall quickly." Ron, Hermione, and Ginny quickly cleaned up their study materials and took a hold of one of Harry's arms. Harry briefly concentrated and they soon found themselves in the library within Valahost Hall.

  
  


Hermione quickly let go of Harry's arm and threw her book bag onto one of the tables. She then rushed over to one of the many shelves and began to scan titles. "There's a possibility he could have written a journal or something. . ." Hermione muttered as she quickly scanned each book on each shelf. "Then of course, it has been generations since he lived. The family could have made or kept some sort of record."

  
  


"A journal, I wouldn't write in a journal. . ." Harry said. 

  
  


Ron snickered and began pulling his notes out of his bag as he sat down. "Just a little more research for me and I'll be able to make a full report. As for a journal, that would be too convenient, don't you think?"

  
  


"Ever the optimist you are," Hermione commented absently.

  
  


Ginny poked Harry and when he leaned his head towards her she whispered, "You know, if I kept a journal I wouldn't leave it in the main library for any idiot to stumble across. Might as well donate it to a public library for all the privacy it would have."

  
  


Harry nodded, "That's a good point. I wouldn't want to put all of my feelings or events of my day on public display."

  
  


"So, assuming that Seilftrist kept a journal, or even wrote something down. Where would he put it?" Ginny whispered conspiratorially as she watched Hermione climb one of the ladders to reach a higher shelf.

  
  


"In a private study," Harry mused quietly. "Not necessarily locked up, but where it would be easily accessible to him, but still secret from everyone else."

  
  


Ginny nodded in agreement with Harry's speculations. "This looks like a treasure hunt! Where shall we start?"

  
  


"My private study upstairs. There isn't much in it though. Still private though, and the room was there when Seilftrist was around." Harry replied.

  
  


"Perfect!" Ginny whispered. She then raised her voice and directed it to Ron and Hermione. "While you're off hunting, I think that Harry and I will go off and find something else to do. We'll let you know if we stumble across or think of anything interesting."

  
  


They only got a response from Ron, Hermione was to absorbed in the task at hand. "Whatever suits you."

  
  


Harry and Ginny exited the library and quickly arrived at Harry's study. They scanned the room as they entered. Desk in the middle, chair at desk, a couple of book shelves, a window, and of course, walls with brackets for torches. "You know," Harry said, "this doesn't seem like a very good study. I think that it's a sham."

  
  


"You check the desk for anything suspicious and I'll tap the walls." Ginny instructed as she walked over and began knocked on the various stones that comprised the walls of the study.

  
  


Harry strolled over to the desk and began looking carefully through all of the drawers. Finding nothing he checked under the desk. Nothing. Just as he was about to report his failure, Ginny's fist hit a hollow stone.

  
  


"Bingo," Ginny said. She reached up and pulled the torch bracket on the side. The stone wall fell back and silently slide into the wall forming a normal sized doorway.

  
  


"How did you know how the bracket worked?" Harry asked in an astonished voice.

  
  


Ginny snickered, "Haven't you ever seen one of those Muggle movies? That's how it always works." She pulled out her wand, ('Lumos') and led the way into the dark room that she had discovered.

  
  


"I didn't know you watched Muggle movies." Harry said as he followed her in. On the way he looked at the secret door. When it was open no one knew that it could be closed and vice versa. 

  
  


"Dad drags us to the movie house in the village every single time Mum goes off to some meeting or event, or even shopping." Ginny explained. 

  
  


The pair examined their surroundings. The secret room was totally empty. Four stone walls, and no windows. The space was devoid of furniture. It seemed that it had just been a room that had been closed off, probably formerly for storage. "How disappointing," Ginny sighed.

  
  


Harry shook his head. His ring had told Harry the room's secret the instant he had entered. There was another secret passage from the room. He walked over and pointed to the floor in the center of the room. "Look at the design."

  
  


Ginny looked at the floor and examined the stones that made it. There was a small circle about one and a half feet in diameter. The circle was surrounded with similarly shaped stones that formed another outer circle. Basically it was a cut pie except for the circle in the center. "What about it?" 

  
  


Harry walked back towards the secret opening from the study and pulled the bracket on the inside of the secret room. "We don't want to be disturbed." The door silently slid back shut and Harry walked towards the center of the room. "I think I have to be wearing this. . ." Harry explained absently.

  
  


Ginny watched him walk to the small center circle. Harry then tapped the center circle with his right foot. The stones surrounding the center circle fell downwards to different levels forming a spiral staircase. Harry motioned for Ginny to go first and he then followed her down.

  
  


The stairway ended at an empty stone hall. Ginny led the way down the hall and shortly they came to a set of double doors. Ginny reached for the knob on one of them and tried to open the door. "Of course, it's locked."

  
  


Harry chuckled and stepped forward and grabbed the doorknob, effortlessly turning it and opening the door. "Ladies first," he said bowing to Ginny.

  
  


"Why did it open for you and not for me?" Ginny demanded in mock anger.

  
  


"It's all in the wrist." Harry explained solemnly. They entered the dark room. "I think we need some light. . ." Harry said. "Lumos."

  
  


Abruptly blue and gold flames lit the room from several stand lamps set around the spacious room. The study was comprised of two floors. The top floor was open to the bottom through the balcony that ran the perimeter of the room. The top floor was filled with bookcases which in turn were filled with books upon books. Harry estimated that the top floor was bigger than the library they had left Ron and Hermione in. 

  
  


The bottom floor was much smaller than the top floor owing to the fact that the bottom floor was merely a private study and semi bedroom. It had a desk and several chairs and other various pieces of furniture. The chair behind the desk looked particularly inviting to Harry. It would be heaven to sit back in it. The desk was filled with papers and open books, yet still neat. The top floor was a whole library that was probably as big as the total area the castle itself covered. "We must be fairly far beneath the castle for that all to fit up there," Harry commented.

  
  


"I take it that Seilftrist was quite the reader if that's his private library." Ginny said as she walked around and examined the various pieces of furniture.

  
  


Harry walked towards the desk and settled in the chair behind it. "This chair is the most comfortable one I've ever seen or sat in!" He looked at the materials on the desk. Nothing very interesting. It seemed that Seilftrist had been studying ancient spells before his death.

  
  


"Remember why we're here?" Ginny asked. "We need to look for any journals or accounts he might have left behind." 

  
  


Harry quickly checked all of the drawers within the spacious desk. Parchment, dried up ink bottles, quills, gadgets and gizmos, various objects that Harry couldn't guess the use of and of course, bags of ancient sweets. "Nothing here," Harry reported.

  
  


"Let's check up there in that maze," Ginny said. She walked over to the spiral staircase in on of the corners of the room. Harry quickly walked over and followed her up. They made their ways to the bookshelves closes to the balcony overlooking the study. The books closer to the balcony seemed to have seen the most use. Finally they found a shelf with a row of similar unmarked black books. 

  
  


Harry reached out and took the first one on the row. Carefully, so as not to damage the ancient book, Harry opened it to the first page.

  
  


The Private Journal of Fariney Seilftrist

  
  


Ginny looked over Harry's shoulder as he turned the next page. "Great. Just great! It's in Old English." Ginny sighed.

  
  


"It's not that hard to decipher. . ." Harry commented. "I just need to concentrate and think a little."

  
  


!@!@!@!@

  
  


After searching the library Hermione returned to where Ron was studying about Tescaster. "There's absolutely nothing about Seilftrist," Hermione sighed sadly.

  
  


"Don't worry about it," Ron said comfortingly. "It's not your fault that there isn't anything to find."

  
  


Hermione sat down across from Ron. "What did you find? Anything of historical importance that we could use?" 

  
  


Ron nodded and proceeded to explain everything he had found out about Tescaster. "I reckon that the staff is hidden in Tescaster," Ron said. "We could go and look around if you could come up with anything to get us past the forest and into the ruins."

  
  


Hermione shook her head, "The Ministry made an extremely powerful amulet using their great knowledge and look what happened. Whatever power that was haunting the forest stopped playing Mr. Nice Guy."

  
  


"How would the forest become that haunted?" Ron asked. "What power would be able to do that to the forest? I don't seem to recall any spells that could even come close."

  
  


Hermione sighed grabbed one of Ron's books to examine the descriptions of the forest around Tescaster. "Nothing seems to be set to do the same thing," Hermione observed. "It does what is necessary and almost always different. It would take ancient magic to accomplish that. Magic that could operate on its own will and not at a magical person's constant direction."

  
  


"So it would have to be set by a wizard or witch at the beginning?" Ron asked trying to clarify it for himself.

  
  


Hermione nodded and set the book down. "Not just a wizard. It would have to be a sorcerer at the very least. Other than that, someone did set it there."

  
  


"Is there any way to stop it?" Ron inquired.

  
  


Hermione shrugged. "Probably. The whole idea though is to keep it maintained by itself. If you could just deactivate it from the outside it would be kind of pointless. Someone would have to be able to get into Tescaster and deactivate the spell or curse."

  
  


"How can you do that? The spell's whole job is to keep people out of Tescaster. How are you supposed to get in?"

  
  


"Whoever cast it, probably Seilftrist, most likely left a key or a secret way in. Like a condition or something. For instance, the spell wouldn't work while the moon was full, or maybe during a full moon in November, or perhaps when the planets are arranged in a specific position. Perhaps it could be something that is controllable a little more easily. A door open, a rock moved or placed in a specific position, maybe even a drawer left open or something." Hermione explained.

  
  


"What about the amulet that guy had? Could that have been it?" 

  
  


"No Ron, that simply kept the magic at bay for a little while. I see what you're getting at though. There could be a key or something that would let the bearer pass safely. A ring, a necklace, maybe even an amulet."

  
  


Ron grumbled to himself. "So basically, Miledy Faisia is in Tescaster. That's a safe guess. There is no apparent way into Tescaster. That means that the staff is safe from Voldemort right?

  
  


"No Ron," Hermione said tiredly. "I'm sure that Voldemort is capable of doing much more than the amulet did. He's not stupid and he most likely has the remains of Nosyl Sharod with him. Eventually, he will probably gain entry into Tescaster and leave the spell in place to keep us out."

  
  


"Then how are we supposed to save the staff?" Ron demanded. "What about our own powers? We are Lieutenants to the High Lord of Phoenix! We might be able to face down the ancient spell."

  
  


"If Seilftrist hid the staff then he was the one who cast the spell. He was at very least, equal in power to us. Probably more powerful in fact, he had the staff to help him." Hermione pointed out.

  
  


Ron grinned smugly, "Yes, but you're forgetting something. Seilftrist was dead before the forest became haunted. There is no way he could have placed it."

  
  


"Very clever Ron, but no. I forgot to mention another thing. He could have placed the spell and then died. Then say maybe the special key event occurs. For instance, the moon becomes full. If the spell isn't working, the key that opens the door past the curse, will set the spell and make it effective." 

  
  


"So you're saying that the people who are living in Tescaster are suddenly surrounded by this spell around the forest? That would have kept them in." Ron retorted.

  
  


"Then there are one time only spell jobs. The fire that burned Tescaster could have been set off by the half-moon or something else that would precede the event that would haunt the forest." Hermione continued.

  
  


"I see," Ron said finally giving it up. "Maybe we'll think of something later. For now though, let's just enjoy the holiday and hope that Harry and Ginny found something."

  
  


!@!@!@!@

  
  


Ginny returned from her explorations of the other bookshelves and books within the second floor of Seilftrist's secret domain. "Have you found where Seilftrist last left Miledy Faisia? Maybe the secret key to where he hid it?" Ginny asked Harry who was sitting in front of the book shelf that held Seilftrist's journals.

  
  


Harry shook his head numbly. "No. The last volume is missing." 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Christmas

Harry Potter and the Secret of Lord Seilftrist

by:

Lord Dreadnault

  
  


A/N: Sorry that I've taken so long folks. :) Due to the rampaging virus/worm, I lost Internet access for a short while. The good news is that I kept typing and writing new chapters, so I have two more chapters that are ready to go right up. I'm not going to put them all up at the same time though. . . (Sorry!) I'll post them one at a time. As soon as I get the general feeling that everyone who usually reads updates has read the chapter, I'll post the next one. So either everyone drops a really short (or long) review letting me know they read it, or. . . you wait three or four days. :)

  
  


Also, a quick note on other things of interest. Due to the general uncooperativeness of Geocities, I have been unable to update my review response page. Also, if you wish to be put on my e-mail update notification list, drop a email to dreadnaultupdateatwotmania.com 

  
  


Enjoy! 

  
  
  
  


Chapter Sixteen: Christmas

  
  
  
  


Ginny gasped, "You mean that someone has stolen it?"

  
  


"I don't think so," Harry answered. "I think that Seilftrist probably hid the last volume. I get the impression from the one that comes before it that he was sort of paranoid in his old age. I don't think it's absolutely necessary to have the last volume because I think that Miledy Faisia is in an old city named Tescaster." Harry then proceeded to explain what Ron had told him earlier in the pub. 

  
  


"Sounds like Seilftrist put a heavy dose of ancient magic on the forest to me," Ginny mused thoughtfully. 

  
  


Harry nodded as he stoop up from where he had been reading on the floor. "That probably explains all the books and notes about ancient magic on the desk down there." Harry said. "Normally you'd just be able to go down and find out everything he did. However, he was so paranoid that the only stuff you'll find down there is what anyone could find about ancient magic."

  
  


"No way to know how to get past the magic then," Ginny sighed as the pair descended the spiral staircase into the study.

  
  


"I suppose that is now our main job. Try to figure out where that last volume of his journal is or come up with a way to get past it. Neither very easy at all." Harry surmised.

  
  


"Maybe it's in his desk or something. He could have left it there and then died," Ginny suggested hopefully as she made her way over to the large desk. Ginny walked over and sorted through the desk. Books, paper, scrawled notes, and correspondence. Ginny's eyes widened as she sorted through the various letters. "Harry. . .this one is for you."

  
  


Harry quickly made his way to the desk and Ginny handed him a sealed envelope. Harry sat down and examined it. The envelope was indeed addressed to him. 

  
  


My High Lord of Phoenix-

  
  


Harry turned it over and examine the seal that held it shut. It was gold wax with a red phoenix imprinted into it. Harry carefully broke the wax with his thumb and gingerly opened the letter.

  
  


My High Lord of Phoenix-

  
  


As thou commissioned me to do, I faced Calayl, (Lord Lieutenant to thy most dreadful enemy) in mortal combat and emerged victorious. I owe my most fortunate victory to your greatest treasure, Miledy Faisia. 

If you are reading this letter, my Lord, it is a sign that certain events and or actions have taken place that endanger Miledy Faisia. You should also know by now that I have hidden thy staff within Tescaster. You should also know that many wards and ancient magic spells protect it and shall only allow anyone through at a certain point in time if certain things have been set in place. There is only one danger to Miledy Faisia that my wards and spells cannot protect. Nosyl Sharod. I believe that you understand this danger already.

Now is not the time to act. When the time does come, you shall know and understand all. If you could but remember thy immortality you would already know. For now, let it suffice that you will know when the time is right.

  
  


Thy humble servant and Lieutenant

Fariney Seilftrist

  
  


P.S. I'm guessing that you want to know where the last volume of my journal is. When the time is right, it shall be delivered to you by thy pet phoenix- Warlomice

  
  
  
  


Harry arched his eyebrows and handed the letter to Ginny who quickly read it. "Warlomice is a cool name," Ginny said.

  
  


"What do you think about the rest of the letter though?"

  
  


Ginny shrugged, "There's not much we can do until Warlomice pays us a visit. We could always practice and learn our magical powers though. We'll probably have to keep Ron and Hermione from doing anything foolish as well." She set the letter down on the desk. 

  
  


Harry stood up from the chair, "We can just tell Dumbledore to stop them for us. We could probably arrange for them to get a little training as well."

  
  


Ginny laughed, "Yes, it would be fun to watch and listen to them. Right now though, I think we need to head for dinner. Everyone will be wondering where we are."

  
  


Harry glanced at his watch, "Look at the time! We've been down here forever. Right, now let's not tell Ron and Hermione about this. We can just tell Dumbledore to tell them to wait until the time is right. Once we know that the time is right, we'll take it from there."

  
  


"Sounds like a plan to me," Ginny said as they walked back towards the double doors that led into the private study."

  
  


* * * * * * *

  
  


Harry dreamed that he was in the forest near Tescaster. The moon was full and the night was alive with magic. Harry felt Tescaster pull him nearer and nearer. Suddenly black figures seemed to swarm all around him. Death Eaters. The realization hit Harry like a bucket of cold water. Voldemort couldn't get into Tescaster and he was going to make sure that no one else could. He was having the forest guarded by Death Eaters. A stunning spell suddenly caught Harry and he felt himself sink to the ground as the blackness swallowed him. 

  
  


Abruptly there seemed to be dim light, someone was trying to help him. . . . trying to wake him up. . . . . . .

  
  


"Harry! If you don't wake up right this instant I shall whack you!"

  
  


Harry's eyes popped open and he was wide awake. He was in his bed and it was morning. Ginny was standing over him wearing pajamas which consisted of an oversized t-shirt and some shorts. "Gin. . . what are you doing in here?" Harry asked in a confused voice. It was his bedroom after all. 

  
  


Ginny held up a small package wrapped in brown paper. "It's addressed to both of us and I don't think it would be nice to open it without you."

  
  


"That's right," Harry blinked. "It's Christmas Day isn't it?" He reached up and rubbed his eyes. "I guess that I shouldn't have stayed up so late reading that book on Quidditch." He pushed aside the sheets, climbed out of bed, and grabbed a robe and put it on. "Open it then, I'm watching."

  
  


Ginny grinned and sat down on the bed. Harry joined her and watched as she nearly shredded the wrapping off the package. "It's a composition notebook, probably about twenty years old." Ginny noted. She handed it to Harry for him to examine.

  
  


He opened the small notebook to the first handwritten page. "Padfoot and Prong's Notes to Becoming and Anamagi. Safely." Harry read. He flipped through the other pages to see carefully written out notes. He then handed it back to Ginny.

  
  


"Excellent!" Ginny said happily as she examined some of the pages. "We can learn together. Ron and Hermione might be interested as well. Maybe it might be best though if they didn't know we were Anamagi though. Kind of like the High Lord of Phoenix thing."

  
  


"That's okay," Harry replied. "We can still arrange for them to learn how. Another assignment especially for them. They wouldn't be able to use this notebook though. Too much of a giveaway."

  
  


Ginny laid back onto the bed. "You know Harry," she said sadly. "What with all of this business Ron and Hermione are going to think that we're kind of second-class. They won't have time for us anymore. It could break up our friendship with them."

  
  


"We just won't let go of them then," Harry said. "Besides, we'll be busy ourselves. We need to learn just as much as they do."

  
  


"Really Harry? How much have you put into schoolwork this year? I can answer for you. Almost no effort at all. Yet you still get top marks in everything. Except for potions even though you're good at it."

  
  


Harry paused and thought for a moment. It was true. Where was all the knowledge coming from? All of the experience? Harry looked at the ring on his hand. The ring quickly denied it. "You're right." Harry said quietly.

  
  


"The same thing is beginning to happen to me as well Harry. At the beginning of the year I had to struggle in all of my classes because I'm doing my OWL's this year. Now I've reached the point where I could pass the exams without any further study. You could probably pass your NEWT's without any further study. We're leaving Ron and Hermione behind Harry." at this Ginny choked a sob. "I don't want to lose them."

  
  


Harry looked at Ginny. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "We just won't let them go." Harry repeated. "Hermione will be able to stay caught up, she'll even drag Ron with her. We'll always be working with them. I'm the High Lord of Phoenix. I have power and authority. We can always be with Ron and Hermione and their families and our families."

  
  


"I suppose you're right," Ginny said calming down a little bit. "I'll still feel isolated from them. I don't like keeping secrets from them. They're our friends. They deserve to know. It just doesn't seem complete without them knowing our secrets and letting them know that we know theirs."

  
  


Harry was temporarily at a loss for words. It seemed that for all of his life, fate had imposed loneliness and isolation upon him. He had lost his parents and Sirius. What would be a couple of friends compared with that? He could live in isolation if it was for the best. Finally an answer came to him. "We can share our secrets," Harry finally said. "We can be best friends forever an ever. Dumbledore said that even after we die, we still exist."

  
  


Ginny sat up and wrapped her arms around Harry tightly. "Friends forever." she whispered. They sat in that position for several minutes savoring it. Finally Ginny spoke again as she let Harry go. "Maybe you ought to open your presents."

  
  


Harry leaned over and looked over the end of the bed. Horrified he spoke, "Who sent all of that!"

  
  


Ginny giggled, "I don't know. Looks like every single wizard and witch in Britain sent you at least a card. Then of course your friends sent you presents as well. Lot's of candy there too. I hope you don't believe in sending replies to Christmas cards, because if you do, you're going to be doing a lot of replying."

  
  


Harry was too far in shock to speak coherently. "Why. . ."

  
  


"You're famous Harry! Get used to it. . ."

  
  


* * * * * * *

Harry and Ginny proceeded to empty four pillowcases full of various sweets underneath the gigantic Christmas tree that stood in the center of the dining hall of Valahost Hall. "Help yourselves!" Harry announced to those who were eating a light breakfast.

  
  


Ron looked at all of the candy from over his bowl of porridge. "I wish people sent me that much candy." he said grinning.

  
  


"What's your complaint?" Ginny asked. "You're still on the receiving end."

  
  


"Where did that all come from!" Fred asked in astonishment as he strolled into the room with George. 

  
  


"I just woke up and there it was," Harry muttered as he sat down and helped himself to the scrumptious breakfast that the house-elves had kindly prepared.

  
  


Fred and George stared at the candy beneath the tree mischievously, rubbing their hands together. "We'll be right back!" George announced as they promptly retreated back to where they had come from.

  
  


"Where are those two off to!" Mrs. Weasley demanded as she and Mr. Weasley entered the room. She was staring suspiciously at their backs as they dashed up the main staircase.

  
  


"I wouldn't worry about it too much Molly dear," Mr. Weasley said. Mr. Weasley then strolled over to where Mr. and Mrs. Granger were examining a tapestry who's landscape seemed to be moving to continue the conversation they had been having the night before about dental drills.

  
  


"You're going to be stuck with that candy for a long time," Hermione told Harry. "In a few minutes the twins will have planted experimental sweets in that stash and everybody will be afraid to even touch any of it."

  
  


Very fortunately for Harry, Hermione's prediction proved to be wrong. Although the twins did plant several of their joke sweets in the large pile, people still went for it. It seemed that they would suffer an occasional incident in exchange for some sweets. The day continued much as any other Christmas would and by nightfall all the sweets had been either eaten or cached in someone's room. 

The late evening found Harry and Ginny in the private study examining the notebook on Anamagi transformations they had received early that morning. Harry was sitting in the comfortable chair behind the desk and Ginny was sprawled on a cushy couch that she had pulled next to Harry's chair. Ginny squinted at the notebook. "It describes some sort of complicated charm that should reveal what sort of animal we are supposed to transform into. This could take days to learn!"

  
  


"Maybe we can cheat," Harry said. Ginny handed him the notebook and he carefully examined the theory of the spell. "If I do it like that. . ." Harry muttered as he read the notes. He then looked up at Ginny and concentrated very hard to direct his will to do what the theory of the charm explained. Suddenly a blue and gold aura burst out around Ginny and the form of a phoenix seemed to rise above her head. The phoenix was a magnificent blue and silver. Although the majority of the phoenix was colored blue, the silver seemed to burst from within. "Did you see that?" Harry asked. 

  
  


Ginny nodded excitedly. "Yes, I could see it in my mind just as you could see it around and above me. That's how the notes said it would be."

  
  


Harry looked back down at the small notebook. "So it did." he observed. "Okay your turn to try it on me." He handed her the notebook and she examined it carefully and directed her power towards Harry.

  
  


For a moment Harry felt light shining from him and then suddenly his mind was filled with the image of a very similar phoenix. The difference was that his was a very regal blue and gold and his phoenix seemed to be more masculine. "Well what do you think?" Harry asked as he grinned broadly.

  
  


"I think that mine seems to be more delicate," Ginny said in a teasing voice. "While mine looks so ladylike and angelic, yours looks like it might tear down the next building it sees." 

  
  


Harry replied in a similar manner, "It is important to be strong and powerful. Else, how could one fight their enemies?"

  
  


"With stealth maybe," Ginny replied impishly. 

  
  


Harry suddenly felt a pillow smash into his face. He quickly returned the favor. From that moment, any coherency in the conversation was lost and a pillow fight ensued.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Order of the Phoenix

Harry Potter and the Secret of Lord Seilftrist

by:

Lord Dreadnault

  
  


A/N: Here's the next chapter, almost exactly twenty-four hours from when I posted the last one. :) Thank you for all the reviews, they let me know that you've seen it. And just a quick note, you're all very lucky. Some wise-bum took the disk all my chapters are on and misplaced it, I had to hunt for it for several minutes. The last time that happened, it took me a month to find it! :) Enjoy-

  
  
  
  


Chapter Seventeen: The Order of the Phoenix

  
  


"Maybe we ought to go and take a look at Tescaster before we leave for Hogwarts," Ron suggested as he moved his knight to place Harry's king in check. "It couldn't hurt and we're smart enough to avoid whatever goes on around the forest."

  
  


Harry moved his king. "That wouldn't be very wise. You know more about Tescaster than I. You should know better. That one guy had the whole Ministry behind him and he failed. What makes you think you can do better without very much preparation?"

  
  


"The guy was a weakling Harry! Hermione and I are bound to be lots more powerful than he was. You too. . ." Ron moved his rook and captured Harry's queen. "Besides Harry, we're talking about Miledy Faisia. The ultimate power! We can't let Voldemort get his hands on it."

  
  


"I know that," Harry replied. "What if I told you that Voldemort has surrounded the haunted forest with Death Eaters? We wouldn't have to worry about the spell that protects Tescaster. We'd be killed before we even stepped foot anywhere near where the spell could have effect." Harry moved his bishop. "Checkmate."

  
  


Ron stared with his eyes bulging out at the chess board. "You've never beat me!" 

  
  


"I just did," Harry said. "What I suggest that you do is to go and talk to Dumbledore about this when we get back to Hogwarts. He'll know what the best thing to do is and if he says that you can come back and check it out, I'll be more than happy to go with you." Of course that meant that they wouldn't be going to Tescaster unless Harry said so. He'd just tell Dumbledore to say no.

  
  


Ron grinned as he gathered all of the pieces and placed them in their box. Harry knew what he was thinking. Harry and Ginny weren't supposed to know, supposedly. But, Dumbledore and the members of the Order of the Phoenix were gathering late in the evening. Ron and Hermione had been invited to the meeting because they were Lieutenants to the High Lord of Phoenix. That obviously qualified them for membership. Harry and Ginny had decided that they could always just listen in on the meeting and that if there was a traitor or spy involved, they were the wild cards. The fewer that knew their identity, the better. 

  
  


"I'll be sure to ask him next time I see him then." Ron said. "If he says yes, we'll be off immediately for Tescaster. Death Eaters won't be a problem either. We can't afford to lose time."

  
  


"You do that then." Harry said as he faked a yawn. Harry privately hoped that Ron or Hermione didn't try to pull their rank and take over the meeting or pull rank and try to override Dumbledore's wishes. He had told Dumbledore to keep them in line and hopefully they wouldn't cause trouble. "I think that I'll go and work on some homework and then maybe go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

  
  


Harry stood up from the couch he had been sitting on during the game and as soon as he was out of Ron's sight, dashed up the stairs and to his study. Upon arrival he quickly yanked the torch bracket which opened the secret room. He entered and pulled the bracket on the other side and descended the stone spiral staircase that had already been open. He quickly walked down the hall and entered the double doors into the private study that was already lit.

  
  


"Ginny!" Harry called. "Where are you?"

  
  


Abruptly something landed on his right shoulder. Harry turned his head to discover a silver and blue phoenix sitting on his shoulder. "Very clever," Harry said dryly. "How did you learn to do that so fast?"

  
  


The phoenix disappeared in a puff of blue flame and reappeared as Ginny in human form sitting back in the cushy couch. "I cheated." Ginny replied as she smiled. She picked up the small notebook from the arm of the couch and handed it to Harry. "I just read the book through and applied my will power to all that mumbo jumbo. Once you get it down though, you don't really have to think about it. It just happens."

  
  


Harry sat down at his desk and began to look at the various pages and the explanations and instructions. "You didn't seem to transform the same way I remember Sirius or Wormtail doing." Harry commented.

  
  


"That's just my own development." Ginny responded as she picked up a different book she had borrowed from the library one floor above. "It's so much easier and quicker to think as yourself appearing elsewhere in a different form. It's kind of like Apparition or how your ring works."

  
  


"That sounds sensible," Harry said as he perused one of the important pages.

  
  


Ginny smiled sweetly and opened the book to a saved place. "Let me guess what Ron mainly talked about while you played chess. He wanted to go and charge Tescaster and get the staff, and then of course wipe out the Death Eaters and any spells."

  
  


"That's what he talked about or hinted at the whole time," Harry said in a bored voice. "I told him that I'd go with him if Dumbledore said that they could go and look at Tescaster."

  
  


Ginny snorted, "That wasn't nice Harry. You know what Dumbledore's answer is going to be. In fact, he'll probably say that the High Lord of Phoenix forbids it." She snickered, "Oh dear, the irony. I love it!"

  
  


Harry chuckled as he examined another page. "I am kind of mean, aren't I? But then it is for the best and the overall plan. If I said a plain, flat out no to them they might be insulted. This way they blame Dumbledore or rather, this obscure High Lord of Phoenix for their problems."

  
  


"I suppose that he was probably acting fairly pleased about being able to join the Order of the Phoenix with Hermione as well," Ginny noted. "The prat. I certainly hope he didn't act like he was above you. Isn't the meeting about to start?"

  
  


Harry nodded, set down the notebook, and pulled out one of the gadgets from a drawer in the desk. It seemed that Seilftrist had liked to spy on conversations within his castle. Harry used the ring to tune the small gramophone-like object to the room the Order was meeting in.

  
  


Abruptly voices came from the speaker and Harry sat back, picked up his book and continued to study it.

  
  


"As most of you know, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and our two newest members have been investigating our concerns with Voldemort's interest of Lord Seilftrist. Miss Granger, would you be kind enough to give a report?"

  
  


Hermione's voice followed Dumbledore's and she quickly explained and outline everything they had found out together. There were various reactions to some of the tidbits of information. Someone gasped rather loudly when she described how powerful Miledy Faisia was and another made a startled noise upon finding that Miledy Faisia could possibly be turned to Voldemort's will. Hermione then concluded, "As you can all obviously see, Voldemort's plan is a great danger and something must be done to protect Miledy Faisia."

  
  


"Dumbledore, you're a Lord of Phoenix, correct? Then Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger here are Lieutenants to the High Lord of Phoenix, correct? Does that mean they outrank you?" came another voice that Harry didn't particularly recognize.

  
  


"I would much rather talk about the danger at hand than to quibble about such things," Dumbledore's voice said. "Technically they are higher ranked than I. However, I have been in contact with the High Lord and he has given me specific instructions and wishes me to preside over this council."

  
  


"That sounds fine to me," came Mr. Weasley's bright voice. "Do we need to bring in any assistance from the Ministry to help with this issue?"

  
  


"Not right now," Dumbledore replied. "Severus, what do you know from your end?"

  
  


Professor Snape's voice answered, "You-Know-Who has had the haunted part of the forest surrounded by a guard of Death Eaters. He may be trying to place a shield of his own to prevent any interference from us or the Ministry. The sister-staff isn't in direct danger at this point. You-Know-Who is biding his time and waiting for a specific point when the spell protecting Tescaster is at its absolute weakest before he tries to break through it."

  
  


"We should do something immediately!" came Ron's more than eager voice. "We can't afford to let Voldemort place his own spells and wards. We need to get to Miledy Faisia before he even gets close! As a Lieutenant to the High Lord of Phoenix I propose that we do something immediately. Harry, Hermione and I are willing to go as soon as possible." Silence and a few nervous coughs followed the speech.

  
  


Harry cringed as Ron's speech came over his little gadget. Now everybody would place him in the same class as Ron. In fact, they would think that he, Harry Potter had pushed Ron to propose that.

  
  


Ginny chuckled. "He's getting a little anxious there isn't he? I bet that Dumbledore is ready to fall over laughing."

  
  


"Do you think that it's that easy to just go and face down that many Death Eaters? Then after that, you propose to break through an ancient spell cast by Lord Seilftrist. Let me remind you, Seilftrist was a Lieutenant as well! I wouldn't speak of countering the wishes of a Lieutenant who held Miledy Faisia. It would be almost the same as defying the High Lord of Phoenix himself." Mad-Eye Moody growled.

  
  


Lupin's soothing voice immediately followed. "Relax Alastor. Ron is right in the fact that something eventually needs to be done. However, you do have a point. We need to look into this before we start messing around with Seilftrist's and even possibly the High Lord's magic.

  
  


"What do we do then?" Hermione asked. Harry reckoned that she was probably trying to soothe Ron at that very moment.

  
  


Finally, Dumbledore spoke. "For now the High Lord has expressed his wish to me that we bide our time like Voldemort is. He has said that the time is not right to attempt to enter Tescaster."

  
  


"Do you know why?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

  
  


"That doesn't matter to anyone here," Dumbledore replied gravely. "When the High Lord says no, he means no. Even when he is soft about it. He needs no reason other than that. Rest assured, he is doing what is best."

  
  


After that conversation ended, the meeting then turned to other concerns. Harry then stopped the little device that allowed he and Ginny to both eavesdrop and put it away in his desk. "I think I've got this all figured out."

  
  


Harry closed the book and put it down. Ginny looked up from her book and watched Harry close his eyes and concentrate. After a moment Harry began to shimmer and shortly after that a spectacular blue and gold phoenix sat on the chair Harry had occupied. Ginny then watched Harry as he took flight and flew around the room. Finally he stopped and hovered in the center. Imitating Ginny, he disappeared in a puff of blue flame and appeared in his chair once again.

  
  


"That was fun." Harry said excitedly.

  
  


* * * * * * 

The month of January passed quietly at Hogwarts. Classes ran as normal and very little happened. There was no new news of Voldemort. Harry and Ginny took the time to improve their magical skills and they quickly became more proficient. Harry was more than well beyond NEWT levels and Ginny was reaching them very quickly. 

  
  


In the wizarding world, Lesalin Tessyth successfully took office as the Minister of Magic. Acting upon the suggestions of Professor Dumbledore through his Under-Minister, Mr. Weasley, he made several changes within the Ministry that insured security.

  
  


"It has come to the Order's attention that shortly before Voldemort makes an attempt on Miledy Faisia he will engineer some sort of disaster that will draw the attention of the wizarding world away from Tescaster and possibly even him for a little while." Dumbledore told Harry solemnly.

  
  


Technically, it was Harry's Occulmency lesson. He had however become more than adequate shortly before the Christmas holiday. He and Dumbledore often spent the lesson time talking about various things. Today's subject was a little more serious. "We'll know not to let our attention wander then." Harry replied.

  
  


"If that is possible Harry." Dumbledore said. "He could make the situation just as disastrous as the staff's danger. If anything happens, ignore it. The Order can most likely handle it. You, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron, as well as any of your other friends and helpers will need to do what you feel is necessary concerning the staff. Do you have any idea when you'll be able to do something about it?"

  
  


Harry shook his head. "I don't know, yet. When the time is right, the necessary information I need will fall into my hands. Not before."

  
  


Dumbledore sighed. "It is hard to wait upon fate, especially when you do not know what is coming. For now I suggest that you find your best students in the HADADA class. Have either your or Ginny train them personally. It's always useful to have extra people that you know you can depend upon."

  
  


Harry nodded, "I think that I will do that."

  
  


* * * * * * *

  
  


Harry and Ginny stood next to each other watching Harry's top Defense class practice their shield spell. Although all could do accomplish the basic charm, few could make it strong enough to do any good. A little practice and they would all have above average shields that they could easily cast.

  
  


They were observing one couple and their practice in particular. Neville Longbottom and Elizabeth Fawcett. Aside from Ginny, Ron, and Hermione they had become the best in the class. Harry thought them to be a rather interesting couple. Normal and extremely clumsy Neville paired with the gorgeous and graceful Elizabeth. More than one boy had attempted to ask her out and every time she was busy. With Neville.

  
  


Harry glanced at his watch and observed that it was time to go. He grabbed the whistle from his desk and blew it. Everyone's attention turned to him. "That's all for tonight," Harry announced. "You all may go, with the exception of Mr. Longbottom and Miss Fawcett."

  
  


Everyone quickly filed out and Harry motioned for Neville and Elizabeth to follow he and Ginny down to his office. They entered and all sat down. Harry at his desk, Ginny in the chair to the side and Neville and Elizabeth before the desk.

  
  


Harry pulled out his wand and conjured up a plate of cookies, four glasses of milk and a pitcher filled with milk as well. Harry motioned for everyone to help themselves and he began. "I have asked you two to come here for a special reason."

  
  


At this point he was interrupted by Elizabeth, "We'll try to do better, honest we will!" She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

  
  


Harry shifted uncomfortably. "That's not the reason I've asked you to come here. You see, you two have done so well that I think you're ready to move beyond the class. Ginny here, who has already moved very far ahead of the class has kindly agreed to tutor you two privately during the normal class time."

  
  


"Really Harry? You think I'm that good already? I'm all clumsy and I mess up a lot." Neville responded.

  
  


"You're not messing up as often as you used to!" Elizabeth exclaimed. It seemed that she had taken it upon herself to raise Neville's self-esteem. "In a few more weeks you'll be able to get every spell down perfectly."

  
  


"You're better than I am still," Neville said to Elizabeth. Elizabeth then blushed and made a sound that seemed to deny it.

  
  


"There's only one slight catch to all of this," Harry said nervously. "Do you remember at the Ministry last year Neville? Something like that may happen again soon and we were wondering if we could count on your support."

  
  


"Of course you can count on our support!" Elizabeth answered for Neville.

  
  


"That's good," Harry smiled. "I suppose that's all I had to say for now."

  
  


"Thank you so much!" Elizabeth said as she jumped up. "I'm off to mail my mom about this! My family will be so proud!"

  
  


She rushed out the door but not before telling Neville to meet her in the library shortly thereafter. "Well, what do you think of her?" Neville asked.

  
  


"She's a fine girl." Ginny said as she beamed at him. "She's obviously doing you some good."

  
  


Neville blushed bright red, "We're going on our first official date this Hogsmeade weekend. You know, it's the day before Valentines Day. She wanted to go to some tea shop in Hogsmeade. I've never heard of it."

  
  


Harry choked on his milk and began to cough violently. 

  
  


"You'll have a fine time there!" Ginny said encouragingly. 

  
  


"I'm still kind of nervous about it," Neville said as he stood up. "I'll be seeing you later!" He waved and left Ginny sitting in the same chair and Harry coughing violently.

  
  


"I take it you've heard of that tea shop," Ginny said dryly as she grabbed a couple of cookies and a glass of milk. She leaned back and looked critically at Harry who had finally managed to stop his coughing fit.

  
  


"You might say that," Harry said.

  
  


Ginny grinned, "Oh never mind. Hermione told me all about your experience when you paid a visit there last time. She snickered. "Watch out for emotional women Harry. Especially the ones with a void to fill."

  
  


"I think I learned that lesson fairly well," Harry said as he finished his cup of milk and refilled it from the pitcher. "Speaking of Hogsmeade weekend, how about we go together? I suspect that Ron and Hermione have abandoned us for that day."

  
  


"That sounds like a novel way to spend Hogsmeade weekend. Where shall we go and what shall we do there?" Ginny said happily.

  
  


"No tea shops." Harry muttered darkly.

  
  


"Do you have an objection to people slobbering all over each other?" Ginny asked mischievously. As she stood up and picked a book from the shelf to study. She returned to her chair and sat down. "We could watch Neville and Elizabeth. I imagine that she hasn't had a chance to perfect his kissing skills yet. It could be rather entertaining to watch."

  
  


"That's disgusting!" Harry replied as he opened the book on his desk to a saved place. "It wouldn't be very nice either."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Valentines Day

Harry Potter and the Secret of Lord Seilftrist

by:

Lord Dreadnault

  
  


A/N: Here's chapter eighteen. Don't expect a new chapter in twenty-four hours though. Due to an institution commonly referred to as high school, my writing may or may not be slowed down depending on a certain constantly changing factor often referred to as homework. 

  
  


Chapter Eighteen: Valentine's Day in Hogsmeade

  
  


"Fancy running into you two!" Fred and George exclaimed together as they pulled over a couple of chairs and sat down at Harry and Ginny's table. Ginny shot them an annoyed look which the twins missed and took a sip from her bottle of butter beer. 

  
  


Harry grinned and set down his bottle. "What brings you two here?"

  
  


Fred and George grinned evilly. Fred answered, "We decided to stop by and give ickle-Ronniekins and his delightful girlfriend a hard time about their romance. You know, tease them bit. 

  
  


"We haven't seen them around all day," Ginny said in an attempt to get them to leave. "They're not around here."

  
  


"Of course they're not here," George said. "They're in that dumb tea shop around the corner. He held up his camera and winked. "We already paid then a visit, they don't know that yet." The twins grinned simultaneously. Harry laughed and Ginny spilled some of her butter beer.

  
  


"Wait until Mum sees some of these shots," Fred said, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

  
  


"You came all the way here just to take rude photos of Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked dryly as she shot them another annoyed look.

  
  


"Well, actually that's not the whole reason," George admitted.

  
  


Fred grinned happily, "We've been doing so successful in Diagon Alley with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes that we came here to buy out Zonko's. The old man was retiring and it was going cheap. From this day forward, it shall be known as Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

  
  


"They've nearly sold out everything that we brought to start out with." George put in proudly. 

  
  


"Nice seeing you and all," Fred said. "We need to run. We've already been away from the shop longer than we should have." With that the twins stood up, said their goodbyes and exited the pub.

  
  


"They'll probably hang around and see if they can take any naughty pictures of us kissing," Ginny commented darkly. "What a way to have a date. Having to look over your shoulders constantly to make sure no one has a camera."

  
  


Harry smiled, "You're the one who was talking about watching people slobber all over themselves last week."

  
  


"I wasn't talking about taking pictures and showing them off to their parents," Ginny defended herself. 

  
  


Harry only laughed as they stood up and headed out to make their rounds of the various shops around Hogsmeade. When afternoon quickly arrived they found themselves back in front of the Hogwarts Castle. "Well, that was a fun day," Harry said nervously. "I think that I need to go and check Professor Lupin's lesson plans for Monday."

  
  


"You're forgetting something Harry," Ginny said in an amused voice. 

  
  


"What?" Harry asked.

  
  


Ginny stepped closer to him and pulled his face close to hers. She then tenderly kissed him and ran off leaving a very shocked Harry.

  
  


!@!@!@!@

  
  


Later that night Ron and Hermione had found a secluded classroom in which to practice some of their newer skills. Over the weeks since Dumbledore had informed them that they were Lieutenants to the High Lord of Phoenix, they had began to intensely practice. It added strain to their already heavy schedule for the day but they felt that it was worth it.

  
  


"What I don't get is how Harry and Ginny can complete their homework so quickly and have so much extra time!" Ron said tiredly as Hermione helped him up from some cushions on the floor. He had failed once again to wrap a safety-shield cocoon around himself in time for Hermione's stunning spell.

  
  


"What I wonder," Hermione responded as she rearranged all of the pillows, "is what they do during all of their extra time. No one ever sees them out wandering the halls, or studying by the lake, or just relaxing in the common room."

  
  


"Just like us," Ron muttered. "What do you think about all of this Tescaster business? I think that something should be done right now, or at least as soon as possible." He sat down and leaned against the wall tiredly.

  
  


Hermione joined Ron and leaned against him. "I'm sure the High Lord is more than anxious to get this all taken care of. Just remember what Professor Dumbledore said. It's all for the best."

  
  


"We're powerful enough!" Ron pointed out fiercely. "We could take Voldemort on together. What's two Lieutenants against a spell cast by one Lieutenant?"

  
  


"It doesn't matter from who's wand the Stunning spell comes from, or how skilled they are. You still get stunned." Hermione said wisely.

  
  


Ron sighed, "I suppose that you're right. Even if we are powerful, we'll need help. Probably from Harry and Ginny. If the time isn't right they could get severely hurt."

  
  


"That doesn't matter," Hermione pointed out. "They won't go until the High Lord gives the okay."

  
  


"There's always the chance that we could pull it alone," Ron said returning to the earlier part of the conversation. "Harry and Ginny are a little advanced, not much though. We'd be the main power sources and fighters. They would be insignificant."

  
  


"I'd still hate to go without them," Hermione said. "They may not be as powerful as us, they many not be as skilled, or competent, or as smart, yet I'd still rather go with them. That's how it has always been. They're our friends! Besides, in case you haven't noticed, Harry almost mints his own luck."

  
  


"The lucky bloke," Ron muttered to himself. "It's always that way isn't it?"

  
  


* * * * * * *

  
  


"Won't you reconsider Harry?" Ron pleaded. "I seriously believe that we're competent enough to go to Tescaster and get the staff."

  
  


Harry stifled a sigh as he set down the large fantasy novel he was reading. It had just barely gotten to the best part and now he'd have to wait. "What did Professor Dumbledore say?"

  
  


"It doesn't matter what he says," Ron replied. "He doesn't understand how powerful we are! We've been able to do all of those things in the past. Remember our first and second year. What about last year at the Ministry?" 

  
  


"People could have died," Harry whispered fiercely as a large wave of guilt swept over him. People could have died. Now Ron wanted Harry to come and face certain death. He wanted to face it as well because he felt that he could do it. "People did die. Sirius died." Harry had to fight the wave of emotion that tried to overwhelm him.

  
  


"That was a total accident. It shouldn't have happened." Ron countered.

  
  


"Is death ever intentional or on purpose? Is it ever supposed to happen?" Harry asked Ron sadly. "How do you know that some accident won't happen this time? I don't want anything to happen to anybody. Death is so painful. Dumbledore has a heart Ron. He will wait until he knows that he is not sending us into certain death."

  
  


"You're afraid aren't you?" Ron said. "You're supposed to be really powerful because of what happened with Voldemort and you're afraid despite that."

  
  


"I'm not afraid of anything but fear!" Harry said cooly as he slammed the book down on the table. Why was Ron doing this! What had overcome him? Had this sudden amount of power gone to his head?

  
  


"Then why won't you go!" Ron yelled as he stood up before Harry. 

  
  


Everyone in the common room turned to look at them to see what was going on but quickly averted their attention as Harry stood up slowly and in a dangerous stance. "I'm not a fool."

  
  


"Are you calling me stupid?" Ron snarled angrily as he reached out his hand towards Harry.

  
  


Harry could sense the power welling up in Ron. Ron was going to strike at him and show that he was bigger and more powerful. Sad thoughts flashed across Harry's mind. Why was this happening. Why wouldn't it work? Harry sighed inwardly as he finally decided what he had to do. He was THE High Lord of Phoenix and he could do nearly anything. Harry could visualize the power coming from Ron. He reached out with his mind and just as Ron's power was about to strike him, he dissipated it and it faded into non-existence. He then welled up his power and struck at Ron in a manner in which Ron nor anyone else could see or feel directly.

  
  


Harry stood facing Ron feigning ignorance to anything that was happening as Ron desperately tried to draw power to strike at Harry. No matter how Ron tried, no power would come.

* * * * * * *

  
  


Ron timidly sat in Dumbledore's office as Dumbledore fiercely paced back and forth behind his desk. "How dare you use your power as a Lieutenant to try and strike a fellow student! That is not what those powers are for!" Dumbledore took a deep breath and finally took a seat.

  
  


Thoughts were running through Ron's head quickly. "I'm sorry Professor. It's just that Harry made me so mad."

  
  


"From what I've heard," Dumbledore responded unhappily, "Harry didn't even raise his voice. You just kept pressing him on the matter. You made yourself angry at him. You MUST learn discipline! If you get angry or scared, or prideful in any situation that will be your downfall!"

  
  


"I'll remember that and try to learn discipline, Ron promised.

  
  


"Good." Professor Dumbledore said as he visibly calmed down.

  
  


"There's another thing Professor," Ron said meekly. "Ever since the fight I haven't been able to use my power. When I grasp for it or try to draw my will, nothing happens." He looked to Dumbledore for an explanation and hopefully, a quick solution.

  
  


"When you kept pressing Harry and then finally struck at him, not only were you doing something that you should never do against a fellow friend, you were disobeying orders from the High Lord that have been made explicit to you." Dumbledore explained as Ron shifted uncomfortably. "These acts are recognized as insubordination and borders on the lines of treason. The High Lord has taken away your power Mr. Weasley. You are neither a Lieutenant or even a Lord of Phoenix at this point."

  
  


Ron's mouth dropped open and he exhaled loudly. "What! Why? Will I ever get them back?"

  
  


"All you can say is 'what' and 'why?'" Dumbledore replied sadly. "Examine what your thoughts, actions, and attitudes have been since I told you that you were a Lieutenant Mr. Weasley. Then compare them to what they should have been. I have communicated with the High Lord about this incident. As soon as you come to fully realize what went wrong, what you need to do, and how you need to change, your power and perhaps Lieutenancy will be restored."

  
  


"You told the High Lord what happened then? Is that why he took my power away?" Ron asked in a morose voice. 

  
  


Dumbledore studied Ron over the top of his glasses very intently for several seconds making Ron very uncomfortable. "More evidence that a necessary attitude change is needed." Dumbledore sighed. "Your lack of power is not the result of my communication with the High Lord. He is not ignorant, nor unaware of events as they unfold in such perilous times Mr. Weasley. You lost your power the instant you attempted to strike Mr. Potter with your power."

  
  


"Oh," Ron said timidly.

  
  


"I suggest you continue learning the magical theory of your suspended power with Miss Granger." Dumbledore continued. "If it is restored you will be undoubtedly in need of it as will the High Lord and the magical world. You will also need to learn another lesson of your own. I have already told you about it. That is all Mr. Weasley."

  
  


!@!@!@!@

  
  


Ginny walked up to Harry and gently squeezed his shoulder before sitting down next to him at the breakfast table the next morning. "I heard about your little fight with Ron last night," she said in a comforting voice as she spooned some eggs onto his empty plate. She then helped herself to the eggs and the rest of the food. "Eat Harry, it'll do no good to starve about it."

  
  


"Why can't Ron and I just be friends and forget about all of the other stuff?" Harry muttered taking a few small bites before setting his fork down again. "I have absolutely no appetite."

  
  


"So? Eat, you need your strength. Hermione knows that Ron is wrong but she still sympathizes with him. She wasn't exactly very chummy with me this morning." 

  
  


"Why was she that way?" Harry said grumpily. "You didn't do anything to her precious Ron!" He grabbed a piece of toast and ripped it in half savagely and began to chew angrily.

  
  


"Well, you see," Ginny said in a secret-like whisper, "she thinks that I'm in your camp. I can't imagine where she got that idea though." She continued on in a normal voice. "Actually Ron asked me this morning if I thought that maybe you were to blame a little bit for provoking him."

  
  


"I hope you told him to go and jump in a lake and to stop blaming other people." Harry replied.

  
  


"Something like that," Ginny grinned. "I said that if he chose to bang his head against a stone wall, he could hardly blame the wall for any injuries received. I think he knows that it's his fault and he needs to do something to fix his own problem but he just doesn't want to admit it. I also got the impression that something more went on other than Ron's little detention from McGonagall. What did you do to him?"

  
  


"I revoked his power until he can stop being a baby!" Harry replied.

  
  


"That was wise," Ginny said. "He'll grow up all right. That power is certainly attractive to him."

  
  


"He has to do a little more than grow up," Harry conceded. "He needs to change his attitude about things. It sort of irked me how he would almost look down on us and everyone else. He needs to learn respect for others, himself, and his power."

  
  


Ginny nodded in agreement with Harry. "Yes, that he does need to do. I just hope that he does it before we need his power and skill when the time comes to pay a little visit to Tescaster. If he doesn't, we'll have a very hard time indeed."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Knowledge of the Ages

Harry Potter and the Secret of Lord Seilftrist

by:

Lord Dreadnault

  
  


A/N: Some of you have been asking about why I haven't published on GT.net where all the classic H/G stuff is. If you're asking, you've probably noticed that Watchman is archived there, (the same chapters as on ff.net) but not Seilftrist. The reason for this is because the people that run GT.net think that I don't know how to properly write Harry Potter's character. In their opinion, I have totally had Harry blow off the fact that Sirius got killed, that Cedric got killed, etc. To put it plainly, they rejected this story on the basis of me not following canon. All I'll say about that is, they sure have an odd view of canon after looking at what's published there. . . . :P 

  
  
  
  


Chapter Nineteen: Knowledge of the Ages

  
  


"I've been a total prat, haven't I?" Ron said as he moped in the library with Hermione. Although he could no longer practice his powers as a Lord of Phoenix, he and Hermione were still learning the theory. Hermione still had her powers and was able to make helpful demonstrations for Ron.

  
  


"You most certainly have been," Hermione agreed in a semi-cool voice. As she wrote a long essay for NEWT-Potions. "What I want to know though, is how Harry has already completed this monster essay!"

  
  


"If you think that, why haven't you abandoned me and allied with Harry like you've always done before?" Ron asked as he added a pair of meager sentences to his already more than pathetic essay. All the power that came from being a Lieutenant had not particularly helped him in Potions.

  
  


Hermione sighed and screwed the cap back on her ink bottle. She had finally completed the essay. "Even though you're sometimes a prat Ron, I am. . . fond of you. You could use some improvement though."

  
  


Ron nodded, "Yeah, I've been thinking about everything for the past week since Dumbledore chewed me out. I was most certainly wrong to push Harry like that and I had no call to attempt to do anything to him. Not only that, my attitude during my time as a Lieutenant wasn't very good at all."

  
  


"I'm glad you realized that finally," Hermione said as she packed her belongings into her book bag."

  
  


"Harry deserves respect and I should not have every thought myself better than him. He has always had character and never arrogance." Ron sighed as he admitted everything to Hermione. "I still hate to explain it to him."

  
  


"That's part of your problem," Hermione admonished. "You and Harry are both too prideful to admit that you are wrong."

  
  


"At least I only have to prove that I am a changed person to the High Lord and not necessarily Harry."

  
  


* * * * * * *

  
  


"Potter," Malfoy growled as Harry and Malfoy's gang crossed paths in the hall.

  
  


Harry stopped and cooly surveyed the group that had passed. He just wasn't in the mood. Malfoy had been giving him the cold shoulder a lot more than usual. Malfoy wanted his prefect badge back. Harry turned and resumed his pace up to his office. He arrived and entered to find Ginny searching for a book on his private bookshelf. "What are you looking for?" Harry asked as he sprawled himself on a very comfortable couch that he had added the week before.

  
  


"I was checking to see if you had a book about dreams and sleep," Ginny replied as she continued to search. "I've been having some rather. . . different and odd dreams as if something is being instilled with in me. I can't remember what though."

  
  


"Well, tell me what you find. The same thing is happening to me. Not only do they stress me out, but I still feel bad about Ron and Hermione and everything." Harry said in a tired voice.

  
  


Ginny strolled over to the desk and sat in Harry's chair. "Tell me about your problems them," she said in a mock doctor's voice.

  
  


The tone of Harry's voice was in a fake patient's tone but the content and the meaning of the words were genuine. "I have problems galore. I feel bad every single time that I see Ron or Hermione anywhere. Then I think about the fight Ron and I had. Then I think about what he said. I just keep thinking back to last year. My friend's could have died. They didn't die but my godfather did. I feel like I lost both my parents again with him. Then my mind drifts to Cedric. . ."

  
  


~~~~~

Ginny suppressed a frown as she listened to Harry bare his mind and feelings. She considered socking Ron for causing Harry all of this pain. Then again, it would have happened sooner or later. In this case, sooner was probably better. Harry finally finished his long rambling near tears. "Have you spotted any Dementors lately?" Ginny asked gently.

  
  


Harry smiled faintly. "I would know if it was a Dementor. I collapse every time I get near them."

  
  


Ginny nodded and shuddered. Dementors did not have a pleasant effect on her either. They always brought back one very specific thought that she had encountered before falling unconscious in the Chamber of Secrets. 'I just as good as killed Harry Potter.' "The first thing that needs to be addressed," Ginny now said in a serious but kind voice, "is your feelings of guilt towards deaths or possible deaths that you feel responsible for. First we'll take Cedric. You had no idea what was going to happen. Your intentions were honorable and there was no way that you could have saved him."

  
  


"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Harry said morosely.

  
  


"I'll never lie to you Harry. Never." Ginny said in a calm and caring voice. 

  
  


"What about Sirius then?" Harry said, "That definitely was my fault."

  
  


"Did you push him through the veil? Did you make him come to the Ministry?" Ginny quizzed.

  
  


"I suppose not, but still. . ."

  
  


"You must think yourself to be high and mighty then if you believe that you could have prevented Sirius's death." Ginny commented idly.

  
  


Harry smiled vaguely. "I get your point."

  
  


"Good." Ginny said in a pleased voice. "Now about Ron. You did what was best. Overall, you probably prevented him from going down the wrong path. Give him a while to stew and he'll be back and friendly as ever. What is best sometimes can hurt for a little while."

  
  


"What about when I give him back his power? What then?" 

  
  


Ginny smiled and replied, "That's the hard thing isn't it? You don't want him to be without it for a long period of time, yet you don't want to give it back for fear that he'll return to his former ways. You'll just have to judge as to when the time is right. If you do it just right, he will have learned a lesson and will be a much better friend and person for it."

  
  


Harry up straight on the couch and smiled a small smile. "I suppose you're right."

  
  


Ginny stood up from the desk chair and joined Harry on the couch. "As for feeling alone and isolated, you'll always have me Harry Potter. You can tell me whatever bothers you or makes you happy. You can share your thoughts with me. You can lean on me for emotional support. I'll of course do that all with you as well. You won't ever have to worry about my safety because I can look after myself and we'll look after each other. I love you Harry."

  
  


Harry smiled weakly, but in full happiness. It was as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. "I love you Ginny."

  
  


Ginny smiled brightly and tenderly took Harry's hand and held it. As all of Harry's cares, worries, and concerns dissipated the strength seemed to drain out of him and he slowly drifted off to sleep slumping against the side of the couch.

  
  


Smiling, Ginny casually flicked her free hand and the lights were extinguished. She then leaned against Harry on the cushy couch and fell asleep.

  
  


* * * * * * *

  
  


The next two months seemed to pass in a blur. Classes went on and students prepared for their finals. Ron and Hermione studied and as Ron had time to think he gradually began to change his attitude and began to be a little more friendly to Harry. 

  
  


After the night in Harry's office, Harry and Ginny's learning pace and strength greatly excelled. They had discovered the secret of leaning upon each other and together, they were an unstoppable force. Harry and Ginny were already beginning to outpace even their teachers in their various subjects. This situation needed to be addressed and they soon found themselves in Dumbledore's office discussing it.

  
  


"There's no use in being modest about it," Professor Dumbledore said to the pair in a very amused voice. "When it comes to it, I wouldn't be surprised if you could outdo me in more than one skill."

  
  


"What's wrong with that?" Ginny asked. "So we do really well in our classes."

  
  


Dumbledore explained, "You've learned so much and excelled so far that your classes are becoming hindrances rather than aids. I suggest that you two both take the NEWTs this year. Miss Weasley, you'll also have to take your OWLs. You'll both easily pass."

  
  


"Then what would we do at Hogwarts next year? Why if we could never come back?" Harry asked.

  
  


"You would continue your studies at Hogwarts, just about different and more advanced topics. It would be independent however. Beyond Hogwarts there are trade school and great Universities. It would be a very small matter to convince them to allow you to take final examinations without taking a course from them. By next year you two could be Grand Master Aurors, Master Potion Brewers, Master Charmers, Master Curse Breakers, even accredited Professors of Magic."

  
  


"All of that!" Ginny exclaimed.

  
  


"Even more!" Dumbledore replied in a very encouraging voice. "You might even be able to pass some of those tests at this point! Your exploits at Hogwarts have become known to the wizarding world Harry. Any day now, you could find yourself with an Order of Merlin, First Class."

  
  


"Good heavens!" Harry muttered. "Just what I need, attention."

  
  


"Consider it Harry. I know that you're busy and I'll let you two go now."

  
  


The pair left and headed back to Harry's office. They had taken to spending much of their time there doing homework, reading, researching, learning, or simply just idly talking about various things. Harry opened the door and they entered together. As they walked in, a golden light surrounded them and froze the pair.

  
  


Every moment of the great ages of time passed before Harry's eyes. He saw the beginning and the end. He saw the ancient magicians and then the great sorcerers. Great Empires and Kingdoms rose and fell. Most prominent of all was the magic. It was everywhere. The knowledge of the ages passed before his eyes and then faded deep into his mind. As soon as it had began, it was over. 

  
  


Harry and Ginny stumbled and held onto each other to prevent themselves from falling to the ground. They gasped in shock. Several moments passed before they regained their senses. "Did you see what I just saw?" Harry asked seriously.

  
  


"I'm never going to fail History of Magic again!" Ginny declared. "I can't seem to remember very much about all that super knowledge on how to use magic and stuff though."

  
  


"I can't seem to remember any of that either," Harry said. "I can remember the rest though."

  
  


"The mind can't just have the skill of magic instilled instantly," Ginny noted. "I read about it in one of those books I found in the library. I think the instinct was implanted. We still have to learn but we'll have an edge."

  
  


Harry nodded mutely for he had just noticed something. A large phoenix of pure gold with sapphire eyes was watching the pair from where it stood on a bird stand which had appeared since Harry had last been in his office. It opened its beak and a regal note came from it. Harry then glanced at the desk he had left empty. On it laid a diary.

  
  


"Warlomice!" Harry breathed excitedly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Mwa ha ha ha, cliff hanger. :D

  
  
  
  



	20. Warlomice and the Diary

Harry Potter and the Secret of Lord Seilftrist

by:

Lord Dreadnault

  
  


A/N: I take it that you folks don't necessarily appreciate cliffies! :P Just a few reminders and statements- Geocities is being a pain, therefore my review response page hasn't been updated. . . for a very long time. If you want feedback from me or just want to talk about anything, I have this e-mail address. . . . dreadnaultatnetscape.net (the at stands for @). Or you can be lazy and leave your address in your review. 

Here's a question that pops up often, "Will there be a sequel?" My answer, "Yes, there will be a sequel, some of you have caught the underlying plot lines and know what the sequel will be about.

There seems to be something else people were asking but I've forgotten, so if you want it answered, bug me some more. Other than that, read and enjoy. Also, Thank You very much for all of your reviews. :)

  
  


Chapter Twenty: Warlomice and the Diary

  
  


He's brought us the missing diary!" Harry exclaimed as he walked towards his desk towards where the diary lay. "It's almost time for us to go to Tescaster." He sat down and picked up the fragile diary. In it were drawn countless diagrams and descriptions of the security wards that lay around Tescaster. Most importantly of all, it described how to get past them. The only thing it lacked however, was the exactly location of the staff. "It doesn't say where the staff is," Harry said in a slightly disappointed voice.

  
  


"Seilftrist probably left that out on purpose," Ginny commented as she petted Warlomice with a happy smile on her face. "There's always the risk that the diary would fall into the wrong hands. Does it say a specific time as to when we need to go?"

  
  


Harry re-opened the diary and scanned the pages. He found the appropriate page and snickered, "What else? Full moon."

  
  


Ginny rolled her eyes, "Seriously, why doesn't anyone ever do anything with a quarter or a half, or even a new moon? When's the next full moon anyway?"

  
  


Harry sat back and though for a few moments, "Next week." 

  
  


"That hardly gives us any time to prepare!" Ginny exclaimed. "Does the diary say that we need to do something to open the wards, or just a plain key?"

  
  


Harry flipped through the delicate pages searching for such instructions. "Yeah, there's this magical object thing that needs to be set. It's in the vault at Valahost Hall. We also need to have certain magical objects specifically attuned towards the thing that needs to be set. You know, like something to extend it's special power or whatever to us. Then that's all that is required, however, there are several things also in the vault that could be quite helpful."

  
  


"What is supposed to be helpful?" Ginny asked.

  
  


Harry shrugged, "I have no idea."

  
  


"Well then, if that's all, we'll need to go and talk to Dumbledore about this. Then we should go to the vault, set the magical object, get everything we need from the vault and set up camp here so we can launch the expedition from Hogwarts." Ginny said excitedly. "I'm assuming that we can set the special object early and then just wait for the full moon. Is that right?"

  
  


Harry quickly perused the section of the diary that described and outlined the wards. "Yeah, that will work. What about Ron, Hermione, Neville and Elizabeth though?"

  
  


"We'll get junk for them too. Hopefully Ron will have regained his senses by then." Ginny explained to Harry.

  
  


"There's this problem though," Harry pointed out. "We might blow our cover if we suddenly show up with everything that we could possibly want or need as well as instructions and distribute it."

  
  


"That's no problem at all!" Ginny said in response to Harry. "We get everything and then we dump it in Dumbledore's office. We then tell Dumbledore to call Hermione in and say that she's going to command the expedition and then have her distribute the equipment to us. I'm sure that she'll listen to our suggestions if we think that she's going off track. "Then, if any of the equipment is well. . . you know, special or something that would give us away, we'll just substitute it for normal junk for Hermione to hand out and then we go and grab the real stuff and disguise it."

  
  


Harry nodded slowly as he thought every aspect of the plan over. "That sounds good," he finally decided. "When do you want to go and get the stuff."

  
  


"There's no time like the present!" Ginny said as she grabbed Harry's hand. "Transport us to Valahost Hall!" 

  
  


Harry grinned and almost unconsciously ordered the ring to transport them. They found themselves in the front hall of the castle. "Lupin mentioned a vault and said that it was nearly impossible to find," Harry mused. "The diary didn't exactly mention where it was either."

  
  


"Why don't you just have the ring take us to the vault?" Ginny asked.

  
  


"I never considered that," Harry said ruefully. The pair once again held hands and found themselves instantly transported to the vault of Valahost Hall. Harry and Ginny found themselves standing before two solid stone doors nearly twice as tall as them. The stone doors were also intricately carved with designs of nature, wealth, wizards, witches, and weapons.

  
  


"If this isn't a vault, I don't know what is." Ginny commented. "Any ideas on how to open it?"

  
  


Harry tried to make the ring open it, however the doors failed to respond. He then tried some basic unlocking techniques that he had learned with his Phoenix power. They failed. Finally Harry stepped forward and touched one of the doors hoping that he would be able to feel whatever ward protected these doors. As soon as he touched the door, one of the very prominent wizards near the top seemed to come to life. 

  
  


"WHO COMES TO ENTER THE VAULT OF VALAHOST?" he asked in a booming voice.

  
  


"Um. . . me?" Harry said timidly. The doors failed to open and the enlivened wizard merely studied Harry.

  
  


"Oh please," Harry heard Ginny said under her breath. "He's the High Lord of Phoenix." she yelled louder.

  
  


"ENTER THEN, MY HIGH LORD." The stone wizard's life drained from him and he became once again, stone. Slowly the gigantic doors began to swing outward. When the were completely open Harry and Ginny entered into the dark recess.

  
  


As they entered, torches placed around the room lit up and flickered with a familiar blue and gold flame. They surveyed the surrounding with their eyes bulging out. Gigantic tubes filled with various jewels were stacked on shelves. Humongous stacks of gold coins were piled everywhere. Various objects were strewn about the coins. Wands, rods, plain staffs, jewelry, chests, and swords. 

  
  


"Wow Harry! You're rich!" Ginny said as she laughed happily.

  
  


They approached the center of the room in which stood a pedestal on which sat an elegant bowl filled with water. "This is the magical object." Harry announced as he checked the ancient diary. "I think that we simply take what we want to wear as keys and throw it in the bowl of water, or whatever it is. Then I stick my finger into the bowl and then it's set as well as the objects."

  
  


Ginny looked at the various objects about the room scanning for some appropriate things. "How about a nice set of earrings for Ron?"

  
  


"Very funny," Harry said dryly. "The diary mentions a chest with the extra equipment for us stashed inside. There might be something usable among the stuff. Do you see a chest anywhere marked with a blue and gold seal of a phoenix rising from the flames?"

  
  


Harry and Ginny quickly looked about the vault. Ginny pointed towards a large chest semi-buried beneath some gold coins. "Is that it?"

  
  


Harry nodded, "That looks like it may be it." They walked over and cleared the gold from off the top of the chest. They then opened it. 

  
  


"Wow Harry! It looks like some armor!" Ginny exclaimed as she pulled an elegant dark steel breastplate gilded with gold and sapphires from the chest. In the center a gilded gold phoenix with sapphire eyes flew as if just taking off. She held it up in front of Harry. "It looks like it's a perfect match too! She handed it to Harry and he examined it.

  
  


"Not only is it made to stand up to physical blows, but it's heavily charmed against curses as well." Harry commented. He carefully placed it on him over his robes and examined the look in the mirror that lay against the vault's wall. "Not bad," he commented.

  
  


"That's an understatement," Ginny said in an admiring voice. She then handed him a pair of dark leather gauntlets to go with the breastplate. Harry slid them on to his hands and once again examined himself in the mirror.

  
  


"I'll be able to wear the breastplate under a cloak," Harry said idly. "No one will know the difference."

  
  


Ginny then reached down into the chest and pulled out a similar breastplate gilded in silver instead of gold, with sapphires. It was obviously made for a female as well. "Look Harry! They've made accommodations for my bosom!" She then placed the breastplate on her.

  
  


Harry turned and his cheeks flamed. "Ginny! That's indecent!"

  
  


"It is not Harry," Ginny replied admiring herself in the mirror. She winced slightly, "My shirt and robes seem to get in the way though, I might have to go down to a sports bra or something. 

  
  


Harry's eye's grew wider and his cheeks more red. To distract himself he looked into the chest and pulled out a pair of similar leather gauntlets. This pair was tooled with silver unlike his plain black ones. He then turned and handed them to Ginny ("Why thank you!") and then went back to rummaging through the chest. He pulled out six identical protective amulets engraved with a simple phoenix. "We could use these as the keys against the protective wards," Harry suggested.

  
  


Ginny came over, "They might have some of their own properties as well." She looked into the chest and pulled out another pair of breastplates. She examined them and laughed. "These are for Ron and Hermione. Ron will just love Hermione's! She set down the gilded breastplates inset with rubies down and pulled out several more pairs of plain black gauntlets and then another two breastplates. They were simple and gilded only with the rising phoenix. "Neville and Elizabeth I assume," Ginny noted.

  
  


Harry reached in the chest and pulled out another pair that were similar to the simple ones for Neville and Elizabeth. "These are the ones that we'll have Ron and Hermione graciously present to us." He laughed at the irony.

  
  


Next Ginny pulled out several pairs of dragon hide boots. "For all of us I assume." She then proceeded to pull out eight swords. She handed the first one to Harry. It was fairly long and seemed very elegant yet plain. The hilt had a few sapphires and a little gilt. A rising phoenix was set into the hilt and etched into the blade. 

  
  


Ginny examined her sword which could have been the twin of Harry's but for the silver. The next two were gilded a little less and were set with rubies instead. The last four were plain, yet elegant and well made. All had the rising phoenix etched onto the blade and set onto the hilt. "They even have swords for Ron and Hermione to present to us as well!" Ginny said. 

  
  


Harry then looked into the chest and pulled out the remaining objects. Three golden rings, one with sapphires, the other two with rubies, two silver rings, both with sapphires, and two more plain golden rings. All but one of the rings carried the crest of the rising phoenix. The silver ring that didn't carry the phoenix, carried a rearing lion, crossed wands, and a lightning bolt, exactly identical but for the silver, to the one that Harry wore. "I guess these two silver rings are for you," Harry said. He handed them to Ginny.

  
  


Ginny beamed with happiness as she slid them onto her finger. "Does this make me lady of the castle?" 

  
  


"I suppose that the one with the lion does," Harry said. 

  
  


"You know what else I think it should mean?" Ginny questioned slyly. 

  
  


"What?" Harry asked in a confused tone as he tried to figure out what she meant.

  
  


"I think that this ring should make us promised. I want you to marry me when we officially grow up." Ginny said as she giggled.

  
  


Harry began to cough uncontrollably. "Ginny. . . I'm only sixteen! You're only fifteen! It's a little early for that kind of stuff. We've only been on one date!"

  
  


"By next year we'll have technically graduated! You have to start thinking about the future sooner or later." Ginny pointed out. "Haven't you seen how well we've worked together on learning all of our power? Once we leave Hogwarts we can go out on the world together and do anything. We'll both enjoy it. Besides, I'm not saying that you should consider marriage in the near future. Just say that you'll marry me someday. Please, I'd feel as if I'd lost myself if something happened to you."

  
  


Harry took some amount of time to regain his senses. He took Ginny's hand, held it, and took a deep breath. "Someday, when we're older, I promise that I'll marry you if you wish it. For now though, let's just be friends. Very good friends."

  
  


"Friends then," Ginny said, smiling as if she were on top of the world. 

  
  


The pair turned and looked at themselves standing together in the mirror. "You look like a queen Ginny, a warrior queen." Harry said. 

  
  


"You look like a warrior king." Ginny said laughing. "Let's dip the amulets in the fountain, find some sacks, and then haul this loot back to Hogwarts."

  
  


* * * * * * *

  
  


The 'promised' pair had just arrived in Harry's office as someone knocked on the door. "Harry? Are you in there?" came Ron's voice.

  
  


Harry and Ginny looked at each other in panic. They then dragged the sack filled with the loot behind the desk and stuffed it in the kneehole. Harry then called for Ron to come on in.

  
  


Ron nervously walked in and the golden phoenix caught his eye. "Harry! Where did that come from?"

  
  


"Actually it's a him, and his name is Warlomice." Harry said. 

  
  


"We were just actually wondering where he came from," Ginny said in a innocent voice. 

  
  


"Yeah, that's right," Harry added in. "We walked in and here he was."

  
  


Ron looked from Warlomice, to Harry, and then to Ginny with a very confused look on his face. "If he just arrived, then how do you know his name?"

  
  


Ginny conjured up a piece of parchment behind her back and showed Ron. "See, it says 'Warlomice the Phoenix.'" 

  
  


"Okay then," Ron said returning to his uncomfortable voice. 

  
  


Harry sat down at his desk motioning for Ginny and Ron to grab a chair. Harry's foot automatically went forward and crashed into one of the breastplates within the sack they were hiding. He winced and resisted the urge to hop on one foot while his toe ached. Ginny shot him a sympathetic look and Ron failed to notice. "So how can I help you Ron?"

  
  


Ron shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "Well Harry, as you probably know, since about Christmas, I've kind of been a jerk, and a little arrogant. I'm also sorry about the whole thing about Tescaster." He prepared to go on about everything but Harry cut him off.

  
  


"That's okay Ron, I understand. I would be a little touchy and anxious if I was in your position too." Harry said. He didn't want nor need to hear the whole apology. "As for Tescaster, I'll be more than glad to go with you. I have a feeling that Dumbledore will give the okay any time now." Harry noted Ginny trying to hide a smirk.

  
  


Harry and Ron were friends again.

  
  


* * * * * * *

  
  


The next day Hermione was called to Dumbledore's office. "Miss Granger," Dumbledore said as his eyes twinkled. He motioned for her to sit down and she did. "The High Lord has given the okay and instructions about Tescaster."

  
  


"Really? What did he say? How are we going to get through the wards? What about Ron and his power?"

  
  


Dumbledore held up his hand to slow her down. He handed her several pieces of parchment. "These are the basic instructions and information. You shall be commanding the mission. The High Lord wishes you to take Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Fawcett along with you. He also specifically wishes you to have Mr. Potter navigate and assist in getting around the wards."

  
  


"I'm sure that I would be able to get past them myself," Hermione said. "Why Harry?"

  
  


"When it comes to those wards, the High Lord specifically trusts Mr. Potter to complete that part of the mission." Dumbledore then pulled a large sack from behind his desk. "You'll also distribute these items to the member of your group. A breastplate, pair of gauntlets, boots, amulet, and ring for each. You and Ron's breastplates are inlaid with gold and rubies. The rings will allow you to all stay in contact with each other and will mark the authority in the group. Other people associated with the High Lord wear similar rings." Dumbledore showed Hermione his own golden ring with a rising phoenix. 

  
  


Dumbledore continued on, "For security reasons, the High Lord and the High Lady will certainly be observing the mission. If things get difficult they may choose to interfere. Their authority far exceeds yours. Do you understand?"

  
  


"Yes, of course. How will I know them?"

  
  


"If they wish to be known they will show their ring to you. The High Lord's ring is gold with sapphires as well as the rising phoenix. The High Lady's ring is silver with the sapphires and phoenix." Dumbledore explained.

  
  


"What about Ron and his power?" Hermione asked.

  
  


"All in good time Miss Granger, all in good time." Dumbledore then went on to explain other details that Hermione would need to know.

  
  


* * * * * * *

  
  


About a week later Harry and Ginny sat in Harry's office. Ginny was sprawled on a couch and Harry had his feet resting on his desk. It was early in the morning and they were waiting for Ron and Hermione to show up. It was the day of the full moon and Hermione would be undoubtedly getting them ready all day for the night. "Today is the day Harry," Ginny said casually. 

  
  


"Voldemort hasn't done anything yet to draw our attention away though," Harry noted. "Silence can only mean trouble."

  
  


"Maybe we'll have it easy," Ginny said hopefully. 

  
  


Just then the door to the office burst open to admit Colin Creevey. "Harry!" he panted. "Harry! Have you heard?"

  
  


"What?" Harry asked frowning.

  
  


"The Minister of Magic has been assassinated."

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Cliffhanger, cliffhanger! *dances around* 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Mobilization

Harry Potter and the Secret of Lord Seilftrist

by:

Lord Dreadnault

  
  


A/N: Okay, so it wasn't much of a cliffhanger. There also seems to be some confusion here. Fudge is no longer Minister as stated a few chapters ago. Lesalin Tessyth was, until he just go assassinated. Now, a statement about cliffhangers. . . if I make a cliffhanger or a cut off then I'll probably update fairly fast. . . Lastly, everyone keeps asking about the significance of Warlomice's name. To be plain, that doesn't really matter at this point. :) Just for trivia though, Harry happens to own Warlomice Manor. :D

  
  


Chapter Twenty-One: Mobilization

  
  


Harry's feet dropped off the desk as he quickly sat up. "What!" he exclaimed.

  
  


Colin took a deep breath and repeated the news, "The Minister of Magic has been assassinated. Lesalin Tessyth. In a note to the public, You-Know-Who claimed responsibility for the act and claimed that he could and would do it to anyone who tried to fill Tessyth's former office. Riots are breaking out in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade."

  
  


"What is the Ministry doing?" Ginny asked. She had immediately sat up upon receipt of the news from Colin. Worry painted her face because Mr. Weasley was the Under-Minister.

  
  


Colin sat down in response to a gesture from Harry. He was out of breath and now basically panting. "Aurors have been dispatched in force to riot areas. They're doing their best to stop them but whenever one is stopped another is sparked. It is thought that Death Eaters are provoking them."

  
  


"What about leadership at the Ministry?" Harry asked, his voice rich with worry.

  
  


"No one is sure what's going on in the Ministry. They've sealed themselves off except for the Aurors that have been dispatched. Rumor has it that Arthur Weasley has taken office as the Minister of Magic. Your dad isn't he?"

  
  


Ginny nodded anxiously and leaned forward, "Is there any news about him?"

  
  


"That's all that anyone has heard," Colin answered. "If those riots don't stop he won't be Minister for long. That I know for sure."

  
  


"They'll stop before anything that serious happens," Harry put in. "Voldemort doesn't have enough time or effort to press that far. He has other goals in mind. Why don't you go and see if you can find out anything about Mr. Weasley. You might also want to help calm anyone down that you run into." 

  
  


"I'll do that Harry!" Colin said eagerly. He jumped up and bounded out the doors. He had recovered his breath quickly after sitting down for a few moments.

  
  


"Voldemort is going for the staff isn't he?" Ginny said as she leaned back. "I sure as heck hope that Hermione is on this project that Dumbledore assigned her, or else we're as good as dead."

  
  


Just as Ginny finished the sentence and before Harry could respond, the door burst open again to admit Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Elizabeth. Ron was dragging a large and familiar sack and Hermione was holding a couple of pieces of parchment. "Have you heard the news Harry?" Hermione asked urgently. 

  
  


Harry nodded, "Yes, we know all about it. What brings you here?" He motioned for them all to sit down somewhere. Ginny remained on the couch, Ron and Hermione took chairs in front of Harry's desk and Neville and Elizabeth took another couch.

  
  


"You were right Harry!" Ron exclaimed excitedly. "Dumbledore finally gave the okay for us to go ahead to Tescaster. I'm not sure if I'm ready now though. . ." Harry could tell that Ron was talking about his lack of superpower from being a Lord of Phoenix.

  
  


"We must prepare right now," Hermione said brusquely. "We haven't a moment to lose. Ron and I have already explained everything about Seilftrist and the staff to Neville and Elizabeth. Voldemort is obviously trying to create a distraction. My goal is to have us at Valahost Hall and ready to go by dinnertime. We need to wait for the full moon though before we can proceed. Harry, Dumbledore wants you to be the navigator person for the expedition. He says that you can get past all the wards. Dumbledore already gave us all amulets that would help us but you're the one who can pull the trick."

  
  


Harry nodded and slowly smiled. He pulled open a desk drawer and took out the final volume of Seilftrist's journal. "This will tell us all we need. I just barely came across it a short while ago." Harry handed Hermione the book."

  
  


Hermione examined the book and gasped. "How did you come across it?"

  
  


"Family heirloom," Harry said casually.

  
  


"Never mind," Hermione said already rushing on. "If you've studied this you're obviously the person to do it. What with your luck, it will be easy. Now, before we get too far into planning this expedition, Dumbledore has decided that there is something that your four need to know about Ron and I."

  
  


Harry and Ginny shared a discreet smile. They already knew what this was going to be about. Harry and Ginny had decided that it was going to be obvious that Ron and Hermione were in charge for now and that it would be too hard to realistically keep themselves ignorant. Therefore, they would officially and publically know that Ron and Hermione were Lieutenants to the High Lord of Phoenix. Well, Hermione only for now, but Harry had determined to give back Ron's powers before going one step towards Tescaster. Ron had been told that his powers would be back sooner or later, that such things took a little time.

  
  


Ginny put an innocent and unknowing look on her face, "What do we need to know about you?"

  
  


"Well," Ron began nervously. "Lord Seilftrist was a Lieutenant to the High Lord of Phoenix? Right?" He rubbed his palms together showing off his uncomfortable state.

  
  


"What about it?" Harry asked.

  
  


"You see," Hermione cut in and began to quickly explain. "A little while before the Christmas Holidays, Dumbledore called us into his office. He told us that we're Lieutenants to the High Lord of Phoenix." She stopped talking to see if there would be any sudden exclamations or expressions of disbelief. When none came, except for the shocked look on Neville's and Elizabeth's faces, she continued. "So we're kind of powerful to an extent and that's kind of why Dumbledore has put us in charge."

  
  


"That's cool," Harry said showing happiness for Ron and Hermione.

  
  


"We're still your friends and all that right?" Hermione asked timidly.

  
  


"Of course you are, why not?" Ginny said. "We never want you to leave us for any reason."

  
  


Ron leaned forward and cleared his throat quietly. "I guess that the power trip kind of got to my head Harry. That's kind of why I was a jerk for a little while. I'm sorry about that."

  
  


Harry grinned, "I thought that something good must have happened to you. As I've said before, it's over, don't worry about it."

  
  


Hermione smiled with relief and took the bag that Ron had carried in. She began to carefully take out the contents. First she handed all of the rings out to everyone assembled. Harry and Ginny magically ended up with the fake phoenix rings. They already had their own. Hermione continued to pass out everything, breastplates, gauntlets, etc. In Harry's and Ginny's case, most everything had been substituted. They'd wear their own later.

  
  


After passing everything out, Hermione began to explain the uses and they all began to plan the expedition in whole. 

  
  


* * * * * * *

  
  


Later that night, just as the sun was setting, Harry and Ginny were in Ginny's room within Valahost Hall helping each other get ready for the upcoming adventure. Harry carefully helped Ginny put her dark steel breastplate with silver and sapphires inlaid and inset on over a short sleeved t-shirt. In turn Ginny helped Harry place his similar breastplate on. (Harry's was inlaid with gold instead of silver)

  
  


"I don't know what use these are to us," Harry commented as he and Ginny both strapped on their belts with swords in their scabbards. "I have no idea on how to use a sword."

  
  


Ginny put on her rings and then her leather gauntlets. She then slipped on her boots. "We can learn how to fight with a sword together sometime during the summer," Ginny said as she concentrated on making a small illusion on her sword to cover up some of its features. Although it was very functional as a weapon, it was rather ornate and would give her identity away.

  
  


Harry quickly did the same for his sword as he pulled on his gauntlets over the two rings that were on his fingers. He then checked that his amulet was in place and then pulled on his boots. "I think that we're nearly ready."

  
  


"Except for the breastplates," Ginny said. She picked up one of the dark cloaks they had been able to find in the castle's storage and slipped it on. "Now no one can see that I'm even wearing a breastplate."

  
  


Harry chuckled and pulled on his own cloak. "It's a good thing that it's cold out tonight and that the others will be wearing cloaks as well." He grabbed the journal from the bed and the High Lord and High Lady of Phoenix escorted each other out the door and down to the main hall.

  
  


* * * * * * *

  
  


"I still don't have my power back," Ron sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror that hung on the wall in the room chat had been appointed for the quick planning meeting before heading for Tescaster. "I don't know how this is going to turn out if we don't have enough power behind us."

  
  


"We'll be just fine," Hermione said in a comforting tone as she re-examined all of the information that Dumbledore had presented to her. "Dumbledore said that you'd have your power back before you seriously needed it."

  
  


Ron turned away from the mirror and sat down at the table. "You don't need to keep reviewing that Hermione." he said. "It's not as if there isn't anything there that you haven't already memorized."

  
  


"I know, I know," Hermione said as she put the papers away. "I just can't help but feel a little nervous about this all. The wards could kill us if we mess up before we even enter Tescaster."

  
  


"I'm more worried about the Death Eaters," Ron commented dryly.

  
  


The door at the end of the room opened to admit Harry, Ginny, Neville and Elizabeth. They all took a seat around the table. "Are we ready to set out yet?" Neville asked in a nervous yet excited voice.

  
  


"Harry is in charge of seeing that we get into Tescaster safely," Hermione said as she took charge of the small meeting. "We'll have him stand up and explain what needs to be done to see that we pass through the warded forest." She motioned for Harry to conduct the meeting.

  
  


Harry stood up with the ancient journal in his hands. "There isn't a whole lot that you will be doing during this part. Just follow me and remain quiet. There will undoubtedly be some Death Eaters guarding the forest. If Voldemort has managed to use Nosyl Sharod to bypass the wards, Death Eaters may also be spread throughout the forest and Tescaster as well."

  
  


"What do we do if we spot a Death Eater?" Elizabeth asked in a timid voice.

  
  


"Remain silent and hope that he doesn't look in our direction. If he spots you and comes after us try to shoot him with a Stunning spell as quickly and silently as possible." Harry instructed.

  
  


Neville raised his hand to signal that he wanted to ask a question. Harry motioned towards him. "What do we do once we get into Tescaster?"

  
  


"Hermione is back in charge once we get there. Basically we'll be preventing Voldemort from getting his hands on Miledy Faisia. We may even take it for ourselves." Harry said. He then sat down and Hermione stood up to take charge again.

  
  


"That's about it. Once we're in Tescaster Ron and I are in command. Just do what we say and we'll complete what we've set out to do. Any questions?" Hermione looked around. No one raised their hand or asked anything. "It's time to go to Tescaster then."

  
  
  
  


A/N: I'm sorry that it's short, the next chapter will be fairly long though. It might even become the second to last chapter which would be followed by an epilogue. The plot is in place for a sequel as well. If you would be interested in reading the sequel, drop me a review so that I know it wouldn't be a wasted effort. I promise that the sequel will be better than this story because I have improved my writing skills. :)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Tescaster

Harry Potter and the Secret of Lord Seilftrist

by:

Lord Dreadnault

Chapter Twenty-Two: Tescaster

  
  


Harry quietly led the group through the dark forest. The moon was bright and making strange shadows in the surrounding forest. They had successfully avoided Death Eaters when they used Harry's ring to transport them close to Tescaster. They were now making their way down an ancient and over-grown lane. Harry suspected that it had once made a path between Valahost Hall and Tescaster. 

  
  


Ron quickened his step and walked beside Harry. He then checked for anybody other than the group and then whispered to Harry as quietly as possible. "Do we need to take down any special wards or do any magic?"

  
  


Harry shook his head and pointed to the full moon, "That should be doing most of it. The amulets that we all have will take care of the wards that never come down for any reason unless destroyed or tampered with and Miledy Faisia will simply let us through its defenses." Harry failed to mention wards that Voldemort would have put up. He hoped that he and Ginny's magic would be able to protect them from that.

  
  


Ron nodded to signify that he had heard and understood, and then fell back, scanning their surroundings for Death Eaters patrolling or laying in wait. After a moment he dropped back farther to talk to Hermione.

  
  


Harry suddenly held up his hand to signal everyone to stop. One of the wards put up by Miledy Faisia felt wrong. Harry's mind quickly scanned through a list of things that could have happened or could be causing the difference he felt. Was it a false ward made to feel like Miledy, or had it been tampered with?

  
  


Ginny silently approached Harry. "What is it? What's wrong?"

  
  


"I think Voldemort has used Nosyl Sharod to invert the ward," Harry explained in a quick whisper. Ginny would have already sensed that the ward was abnormal. 

  
  


The rest of the group soon arrived to where Harry had stopped. "What's going on? What's the delay?" Hermione whispered quickly.

  
  


Harry explained what he and Ginny had deduced. "We're not sure what the ward will do now. It could just try to bar us or it might have a nasty twist."

  
  


"I understand," Hermione said pausing for thought. "Does the ward have a specific boundary?" 

  
  


Harry nodded and pointed to a large stone jutting from the ground beside the trail. "The ward should stop you from getting past that rock there. It might let you go and then do something nasty though."

  
  


"I'll try and go past it," Hermione volunteered. "If it merely bars us I should be able to take down the ward with my power. If it tries to do something I'll just hope that my reflexes are quick enough to prevent something."

  
  


Ron stepped forward, "I'll go with you Hermione."

  
  


"No Ron," Hermione said, "it's dangerous. It's better if I do it alone."

  
  


Ron sighed, "Okay, I understand."

  
  


Hermione nodded and nervously walked towards the rock. Harry winced and sent up a short prayer that nothing would happen. Just to make sure though, he used his own power to weave a sort of shield around Hermione. It would protect her from any magical power trying to affect her. Hermione passed the rock and nothing happened. 

  
  


Suddenly there was a tremendous flash of green light around her blinding everyone. Harry and Ginny rushed forward to see if Hermione was hurt. As soon as the green cleared from their vision they saw Hermione standing there with her hands over her eyes. "Are you all right?" Ginny asked tersely.

  
  


Hermione nodded, "Yes, the flash just hurt my eyes a bit."

  
  


"Then let's run!" Harry said, "They weren't trying to blind us, it was a signal so they could close in!" He led the way running down the overgrown path with everyone tripping and stumbling behind him. Harry and Ginny had recovered from the blinding flash faster than the rest had because of their powers.

  
  


As they ran they could hear the shouts of Death Eaters closing in on where they had set the ward off. They couldn't see where the shouts were coming from because of the darkness. Sometimes the shouts were too close for comfort. Apparently nearly every Death Eater in the forest had been attracted to the light.

  
  


Harry turned his head quickly to see if he could catch sight of what was happening back at the rock. The Death Eaters were shooting stunning spells everywhere. Sooner or later they would figure out that whoever had set off the ward had run off and would soon be on their trail. Harry decided to give the Death Eaters something else to think about. 

  
  


Harry quickly took another look at the location and then mercilessly struck out with his powers. Suddenly an explosion formed a pillar of red-gold flame and black smoke in the midst of the swarming Death Eaters. The shouts increased and more Death Eaters from farther off posts began to Apparate towards the scene.

  
  


"In the ravine!" Ginny said loud enough for the running group to hear. 

  
  


They all jumped into the ravine that cut the path off. Apparently a bridge had been necessary back when the path was used. They stopped just beneath the edge to catch their breath. "Did you see that explosion?" Neville exclaimed quietly. "It's a good thing that we made a break for it!"

  
  


Harry nodded in agreement as he listened to Ginny stifle a snicker. It seemed that she could see his power as opposed to everyone else who couldn't seem to sense it. "We should probably keep moving on," Harry suggested as soon as everyone caught their breath. "The Death Eaters won't stay distracted for much longer.

  
  


Everyone stood up and fell in behind Harry. They made their way as quickly and silently down the ravine as possible. They then reached the other side which turned out to be much harder to climb. The group struggled up the craggy face of the other side of the ravine and arrived at the top. 

  
  


Harry turned around to see what was happening back at the rock. The activity there seemed to have died down. There were wand lights and figures making their way around searching for any signs of Harry's group. The flames from the explosion Harry had engineered was dying down into glowing embers and most Death Eaters were returning to their posts.

  
  


"Are they onto us?" Elizabeth whispered nervously. "Do they know that we've gotten past?"

  
  


"They know that something happened all right," Ginny said. "They're probably not sure though. We're probably safe for the moment."

  
  


Harry nodded in agreement, "Yes, they're not sure now. Give them some time though. . . Let's get moving again, Tescaster isn't far off."

  
  


Harry continued to lead them through the dark, moonlit forest down the overgrown path. Abruptly Harry felt a force attack his mind. This time however, he was prepared. He countered the force with a slight pulse of power. It seemed that they had passed another ward that should have been open to them. Nosyl Sharod was twisting its sister's influence already.

  
  


"Are you okay?" Ginny whispered. She had felt what had happened to Harry.

  
  


"I'm fine," Harry answered. "Did it do anything to you or anyone else?"

  
  


Ginny shook her head. "No, just you."

  
  


The group continued and they soon entered what seemed to be an overgrown field where the tree line seemed to magically end. "Welcome to Tescaster," Harry said to everyone. "Population, 0. I think what we're looking for may be in the only ruin standing." He pointed to a fortress like castle that loomed not far off in the field.

  
  


Hermione nodded, "You've done it Harry! We're in Tescaster."

  
  


"Lead us off then," Ron said. "Voldemort is probably ahead of us by now."

  
  


Everyone fell in behind Hermione and Harry and Ginny took up the rear together. "Do you think I should give Ron back some of his power yet?" Harry asked Ginny in a whisper.

  
  


Ginny shook her head and grinned, "Let him sweat a little while more about it."

  
  


They slowly but steadily made their way towards the lone fortress that stood in Tescaster. Centuries had overgrown and or destroyed anything else that had been in Tescaster. The fire probably had helped as well. They soon found themselves on the other side of the moat that surrounded the fortress.

  
  


"Any ideas?" Hermione whispered.

  
  


"Nothing obvious," Ron cautioned. "If Voldemort had guards around the forest, he's bound to have guards on the castle."

  
  


"Maybe not," Elizabeth suggested, "what if one of the other Death Eaters tried to get this sister-staff before he did?"

  
  


"He'd fry them for one thing," Harry answered. "Voldemort doesn't share power."

  
  


"Okay then," Ginny said, "let's just stroll in and be really careful. There aren't likely to be many guards about. If we're lucky, none at all. If you see one, blast them."

  
  


"Sounds like a plan to me," Hermione said. "Everyone follow me. Keep your eyes open and wands ready."

  
  


The group made their way across the drawbridge and into the castle. The fortress was eerily silent. Suddenly footsteps could be heard slowly coming from a lower level of the castle. Everyone froze as they listened. 

  
  


"Voldemort?" Ron mouthed, fright plain on his face.

  
  


Harry watched Hermione shrug as the footsteps seemed to get closer. Observing Ron's fright, Harry decided to give Ron back some of his powers. It wouldn't do if he died here and now. He carefully gathered his will and bestowed Lordship of Phoenix upon Ron. He would have to wait until later to become a Lieutenant again. 

  
  


Suddenly the footsteps stopped as they reached the main level of the fortress that the group now stood on. A long moment of silence ensued. Finally Voldemort's very close voice came, "How nice of you to join me Mr. Potter." Voldemort paused expecting a retort from Harry. When Harry didn't answer he continued. "Your effort has been wasted Potter. I will get the staff and you will die helplessly knowing that I will soon conquer the world with it." Still, Harry did not answer. "Kill them all." Voldemort commanded.

  
  


At Voldemort's command curses and hexes began to fly towards Harry's group. "Split up!" Harry commanded. "Try to knock them out or something." Harry drew his willpower and a blue and gold fireball exploded overhead illuminating the room for a brief instant. For a single moment Harry saw Voldemort rushing up a side staircase. Harry immediately rushed in the general direction using his will to batter Death Eaters out of his way. Harry could feel Ginny close behind him. 

  
  


Just as Harry hit the staircase he felt several curses hit his armor. They must have been able to predict where he was going. Harry ran up the staircase with Ginny on his tail. They arrived at the first landing up. "Is he on this floor?" Harry panted.

  
  


"I don't think so," Ginny replied. 

  
  


Abruptly Harry felt a slight change of the magic in the air. It had come from farther up. "This way!" Harry said as he turned back towards the staircase to continue going up. Just as they arrived at the top floor a Dementor glided from one of the room that lined the top floor. Harry froze as the image of Sirius dying filled his vision. 

  
  


The vision abruptly faded as silver and blue lightning flew from Ginny's hands and wrapped around the Dementor crackling. The Dementor let out a scream of apparent agony. Harry had not thought that it was possible to hurt a Dementor. The lighting continued to crackle and swirl around the dark form until only black cinders remained. "That was good," Harry commented.

  
  


"Thank you," Ginny said, smiling grimly.

  
  


"You're welcome," Harry responded. "It's still not in this floor. I think it may be on top of the tower or in it."

  
  


"Lead the way then," Ginny said.

  
  


The pair rushed down the hall to where the base of the tower seemed to be. They found only a blank stone wall. "It'll take too long to find the key to open it!" Ginny sighed. "Any ideas?"

  
  


Harry grinned evilly as the stone wall seemed to burst inwards towards a hidden staircase. "A little destruction here and there is called for."

  
  


Wasting no time, Harry and Ginny pounded up the stone spiral staircase towards the top of the tower. At the end of the staircase they found a large circular room. In the center stood a circular stone. Above the stone hovered a staff from which shone white light of such intensity it was nearly blinding. The staff hovering was the absolute center of attention. 

  
  


Harry and Ginny ran towards it but as soon as they moved an evil power assaulted them and slammed them against the stone wall of the tower. Harry head rang briefly at the initial shock. Harry strained to turn his neck and saw Ginny, she had been knocked unconscious at the impact. Nearly snarling, he then turned to see what had happened. 

  
  


Voldemort cackled evilly from the other side of the brilliant light as he stepped around to face Harry. He was holding a dark staff that seemed to be composed of shadow. "You nearly made it Potter. Nosyl Sharod's power may be broken, but it does still know how to fight. All it needs is my power."

  
  


"Nosyl Sharod will be your end," Harry hissed as he struggled against the air that had seemed to cement itself around him.

  
  


"How do you intend that to be?" Voldemort asked, not particularly wanting an answer. "You've arrived just in time to watch me bend your very own staff to my will."

  
  


Harry's mouth dropped open in surprise. "What do you mean my staff?"

  
  


"I'm not stupid Mr. Potter. I know that this staff has been your through the ages. I know that you are the High Lord of Phoenix. A lot of good that will do you though. My master is much stronger! You have become careless and now Miledy Faisia shall be mine." 

  
  


"You're master?" Harry asked in a very confused tone. 

  
  


Voldemort's lips thinned into what seemed to be a smile. "Yes Potter, my master. He is gaining power and will soon rule. With Miledy Faisia I will be able to return Nosyl Sharod to its former power and my master will be able to come into the world and wreak his havoc!"

  
  


"Who is your master?" Harry asked, his head spinning from shock and confusion. At that point, Ginny regained consciousness. Her bemused eyes scanned the room and took in everything. She began to strain against her bonds.

  
  


"Enough talk Potter. It is time for me to take Miledy Faisia." Voldemort cackled and pointed Nosyl Sharod towards the brilliant white light. "IMPERIO OBJECTO DOMINIUS!" Black cords seemed to shoot from Nosyl Sharod and wrap around the center of the light. 

  
  


As abruptly as the black cords had come, the brilliant white light and the staff within it disappeared. The whole thing had been an illusion. Abruptly one of the lines that had come up during all the research they had done exploded in Harry's mind. 'Miledy Faisia is shy.' It wouldn't want to be the center of attention. Harry and Ginny looked up towards the high ceiling the same time Voldemort did.

  
  


About twenty feet above the floor hovered a white staff with blue and gold gilt. Set into the top of the staff was a small crystal ball in which blue and gold lightning danced around. Although no light seemed to emit from the staff, it still held an air of power and mightiness. 

  
  


In seeming slow motion Voldemort raised Nosyl Sharod and pointed it towards Miledy Faisia. In a panic Harry strained his arm against the bonds. Voldemort had turned his power away from the bonds and Harry could fight. 

  
  


"IMPERIO OBJEC. . ."

  
  


Fighting the bonds Harry managed to lift his arm His will slowly came as he tried to bring the staff towards him.

  
  


"TO DOMINU. . ."

  
  


Miledy Faisia flew towards Harry and slammed into his grip. The bonds that held he and Ginny melted away as an immense power flowed into Harry. The power was so immense that Harry felt that his veins were flowing with fire and the might of the ocean. He could crack the world like an egg with that much power. The universe could be his. As all these things occurred to Harry another thing occurred. He was not yet strong enough nor practiced to hold this much power. It was killing him. 

  
  


Harry looked at Voldemort through clouded eyes and put all his strength into two words. "BE GONE!"

  
  


Terror shone in Voldemort's eyes as he Apparated away from Harry Potter, High Lord of Phoenix.

  
  


Harry released the power that Miledy Faisia was pumping into him. The staff seemed to immediately bond with him. Harry gripped it tightly and the staff seemed to melt into him. Miledy Faisia was his and would come to his call and no other's call. Suddenly a great pain burst in his chest. One thought occurred to Harry, I'm sixteen years old and I'm having a heart attack.

  
  


His eyes rolled into his head and blackness swallowed his sight and his mind as he could hear Ginny calling his name in the distance.

  
  


* * * * * * *

  
  


Hermione surveyed the scene before them as she used her power to create a burning fireball above them all. The Death Eaters that they had not stunned had fled when the tremendous feel of power emanated from the top of the castle and was followed by the mighty command, "Be Gone."

  
  


Ron was panting heavily and taking huge breaths. He had come out unscathed. Elizabeth had a few cuts and bruises as well as some blood smeared on her arms and face. Her main concern however was Neville. 

  
  


Neville was laying on the floor unconscious. Elizabeth was kneeling on the floor holding his head in her lap and whimpering as she tried to get him to wake up. Hermione limped over to examine him. She did a quick check of Neville's vital signs to find that he was only unconscious. "He'll be just fine," Hermione reassured Elizabeth. Hermione directed her will towards waking Neville up.

  
  


Neville's eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" 

  
  


"I think that you got hit," Ron mused dryly. 

  
  


"What about Harry?" Neville croaked.

  
  


At this Ron's eyes widened. "We need to check on Harry and Ginny!"

  
  


Hermione nodded, "You two stay here, we'll be right back."

  
  


Ron and Hermione quickly made their way up to where the magic and voice had come from. They made their way through the broken wall and up the staircase. They found Ginny kneeling over Harry trying to revive him.

  
  


"We need to get Harry to a hospital," Ginny said urgently. "He's had a heart attack. I can keep him alive for a little while but I can't seem to get his heart to start beating again."

  
  


"What about the staff?" Hermione asked.

  
  


Ginny glared at Ron and Hermione, "Does it really matter? The High Lord took the staff and scared Voldemort away. In the meantime, all the power that was going on hit Harry hard and that's why he's out cold."

  
  


Ron's eyes widened, "What did the High Lord look like?" 

  
  


"Very omnipotent, scary, and mighty." Ginny replied dryly. "You can find out yourself if you don't help Harry when he needs it. Come to think of it, you might run into the High Lady instead. She'd rip your guts out."

  
  


"We get the point Ginny," Hermione said hurriedly. She conjured up a stretch and they left the tower room and immediately headed for St. Mungo's.

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Epilogue to follow. The first chapter of the sequel will be published at the same time. Thank you all so much for your support. I'm sorry that it couldn't turn out in favor of R/H finding out but it would have only fizzled. I can make it so much better if I wait just a little longer. :) 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Epilogue

Epilogue:

  
  


Harry's eyes fluttered open and he found himself laying in a hospital bed in St. Mungo's. Ginny was sitting next to the bed and was already looking at him. When she saw that he had completely regained consciousness she let out a sigh of vast relief. "Harry. . . I was so frightened that you were going to die."

  
  


Harry fumbled for his glasses and finally found them on the bedside table. He placed them on to find tables overflowing with flowers and sweets lining the room. "How bad was it this time?" Harry asked weakly. His strength had not returned and he felt extremely exhausted.

  
  


Ginny let out a small sob. "The overflow of power really damaged your heart Harry. I was able to keep your blood flowing very slowly but your heart just wouldn't pump. We got to the hospital just as the riots and Death Eater attacks ended. When people saw who you were they all couldn't do enough to help us. Then Dumbledore arrived and I've never seen him so worried. . ."

  
  


"How long was I out?" Harry asked. No one could have received so many sweets and flowers in just one day.

  
  


"It's been two weeks Harry. It was six hours before your heart resumed its normal pumping, although it was weak. You've had five minor heart attacks since then but everything was all right." Ginny answered as she regained her composure.

  
  


"I hope that I'm not crippled," Harry said dryly. 

  
  


"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," Ginny explained. "Combined with what the wizarding world and I can do, you'll be good as new in a couple of months."

  
  


Harry winced when Ginny said 'couple of months.' "What about Ron, Hermione, Neville and Elizabeth?"

  
  


"All of them escaped for the most part un-hurt. Elizabeth was freaking out a bit though. She thought that Neville nearly died. They've all dropped by every day to see how you are. They nearly found out about us as well. It's a good thing that I disguised your breastplate and then took it off."

  
  


"We'll have to tell them sooner or later. What about school?"

  
  


"We'll be taking NEWTS here in the hospital as soon as you have the strength. As soon as you're finished with those and well enough to leave, Dumbledore and my parents have decided to set us up on another one of your properties. You'll get four months of summer to relax and recover."

  
  


"What property is that?" Harry questioned. He wished that he knew about all the property he owned.

  
  


"Phoenix Manor," Ginny replied. "It was built in the early 19th century by your family. Your late grandparents renovated it shortly before their death. Dumbledore says that it's quite the place. Lots of space and leisure for you to relax and recover."

  
  


"What about the rest of your family?" Harry asked. "Won't they be coming too?"

  
  


"After the school year ends, a month after we move in." Ginny said.

  
  


Harry sat up a bit, only a bit because anything more exhausted him. "What's with all the junk?"

  
  


Ginny laughed merrily, "You're a hero Harry! The public doesn't know much but the basic details have slipped out. You faced Voldemort and he backed down. When he backed down the riots and Death Eater attacks ended. My father, the new Minister of Magic was able to restore order and see to it that everyone was cared for. Everyone in England feels that they owe their lives to you! Therefore, they've all sent you get-well cards, sweets, and flowers."

  
  


"What get-well cards?"

  
  


Ginny stood up and pulling up two large sacks showed them to Harry. "Those get-well cards. Not only that, as soon as you recover, you'll of course be mobbed by the press and well-wishers. Then people will throw banquets for you, you'll be asked to give press conferences and interviews, someone will want to write a biography about you, and then they'll put your face on the galleon!"

  
  


"Don't tease me," Harry moaned.

  
  


"Okay, so maybe not the galleon. Then of course there's the other thing I forgot. From now on when you do an assignment for Snape, you can write the following under your name, 'Order of Merlin, 1st Class.'"

  
  


"What!"

  
  


"They gave that to you the day after we visited Tescaster, even though they thought that you were about to die. There is supposed to be some sort of banquet/ball in honor of that as soon as you recover." Ginny informed Harry.

  
  


"Can't I just be alone with you at this Phoenix Manor?" Harry pleaded.

  
  


"You'll always have me," Ginny said as she smiled lovingly. She leaned forward and tenderly kissed Harry on the lips. 

  
  


"I love you," Harry mumbled incoherently. The excitement had been too much to handle and he was going back to sleep. He only hoped that Ginny would help him face what was sure to come.

  
  


TO BE CONTINUED. . . . 

  
  


That's it for Seilftrist folks. One more review from you all would absolutely make my day. (hint, hint)

  
  


The sequel should be up shortly or by now. It is titled: Harry Potter and the High Lord of Hell. Check in my profile, it should be there, if not just go to the search. :)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
